The Night Owl
by KrazyBird13
Summary: Princess Clary lives in a beautiful castle with everything her heart desires, but what is missing. Love is missing. But when the resistant's come to kidnap her for ransom she meets Jace. What will happen when they collide. First Fanfiction. Be gentle please
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Clary walked slowly down the long, huge hallways with soldiers standing guard on each side. The hallways she walked were so quiet you could hear a pin drop and her flats slapped on the hard, cold granite floor. The hallway was huge with tapestries hanging overhead, the halls as well the floors were also made of beautiful granite that shines when the sun hits it the right way.

With every step she felt anxious. Anxious of meeting her father and big brother. King Valentine and Prince Sebastian. The ruthless king and prince of the land of Idris. Clary purposely walked slowly so she didn't have to see her father or brother so early. But however how slow she walked she new she would have to see them sooner or later. In about twenty minutes she was at her father's giant double door study. The double doors were made of dark, almost black, smooth oak wood with the family crest in the middle. The crest was a star. The Morgenstern fallen star.

Two guards were flaked on each sides of the door. There clothing of red and white with the fallen star on there breast plate. They had swords and shields and probably many more weapons but those were the only weapons clary could see. When they saw me coming they bowed deep and low. She also curtsied equally deep and low. Then they opened the door and allowed her in. Clary looked around, her father's study always seems to amaze her, even as a child. The walls were a dark cherry wood with shelves with tons of books. Tapestries also hanged on the walls with a sense of belonging, there were leather couches and comfy chairs. Clary's father was sitting at his huge desk that filled almost half the room. The desk was a mahogany with the Morgenstern crest on it and her brother Sebastian standing to her father's right. Clary's father and brother look just the same with silver hair, dark almost black eyes that were near emotionless, they were so strong that you could see the muscles beneath there shirts, there faces were also emotionless as well.

Clary curtsied and said "Your Majesty."

King Valentine and Prince Sebastian acknowledge her with a nod. Her father cleared his throat and stared at her, ever since she came into his study.

"Now Clarissa," My father said in a deep, gruff voice, "We all know that you are of age to be looking for suitors now."

The king never calls me by my nickname like everybody else in the kingdom.

Clary complied, "I know Your Majesty, but I was thinking that maybe we could change it up this year."

The King did not look happy, " Excuse me?"

Clary elaborated, "I was thinking maybe we could change tradition_"

"NO!" Sebastian yelled, "We are not changing tradition you little_"

When the king raised his hand Sebastian instantly stopped his yelling. Clary should have been used to his yelling but that still hadn't stop her from being scared. Sebastian got back to his position by the king's right side and clary remained quiet while Sebastian calmed down.

" Now, Clarissa you know well that we can't and won't change it, it's tradition and you should be ashamed to even suggest that."

Clary hung her head in shame, her face nearly the same color as my hair, while her father looked at her in disdain.

" I'm sorry, Father but I just thought that we could change it up a bit." Clary whispered softly.

My Father got up and looked out the window. Me and my brother looked after him and waited for him to speak again. Our Father could be unpredictable at times. At times he could lash out for no apparent reason and other times he could be sweet but in a cynical way. Clary doesn't like disappointing her Father, it felt wrong on all sides but clary's not the kind of girl to just take it. No she up for a challenge.

"But Father you didn't hear me out," She began, " I was wondering instead of just princes maybe we could invite the whole kingdom or any available suitor of age could come to my party, the pandemonium."

Sebastian scoffed and glared at me, but her eyes stayed on the king's back while he thought. It seems like a long time before her father turned around and addressed us. He had a smile and not a very pleasant one at that.

"That's a splendid idea, Clarissa!" Clary and Sebastian were astonished, they had identical faces of disbelief.

"But Father it is tradition for only royals_" Sebastian choked but the king interrupted him.

"It is what the princess want and what the princess want she gets." The King said in a menacing voice.

For a second she was about to take the whole thing back and leave without another word but she had to stand her ground and pretend to be please instead of totally frightening and scared out of her mind

Clary curtsied with her head bowed and added "Thank you, so much for your consideration and I'm sure the kingdom will be very happy to hear about this."

Sebastian was fuming with rage. His face was red and hard, his hand clenched and shaking at his side and he argued with spit coming out of his mouth. " Father, tradition you can't let this stupid little girl boss you around!"

King Valentine face turned to hard stone as he stared down at Sebastian.

" I'm not, this is your sister's 16 birthday, she is of age and it is her choice."

His voice was calm and measured so unlike Sebastian, but by the second Sebastian got angrier and for a second clary thought that he was going to lash out again but no, he didn't but he did leave and as he left he bumped into her so that she stumbled back and almost fell but caught herself in time. Sebastian busted through the door even scaring the guards a little and as the door closed clary watch Sebastian stormed through the hallways leaving dust in his trail.

"I think that went well, don't you daughter?"

How can Father be so calm about this, Clary looked at her father in disbelief.

"Well? That did not go well father, Sebastian just stormed out, aren't you even a little bit mad, disgusted, infuriated?"

King Valentine never likes to have someone just walk out on him like that, Clary has seen it too many times before and has experienced it too.

" Sebastian just needs time to calm down, but don't worry daughter I will take care of it personally." The King advised

Suddenly Clary felt scared for Sebastian, the king can be very brutal in his own ways. But clary tried her hardest to keep a straight face, even if you could plainly see that she was shaking.

She curtsied " Yes, Father." Her voice portraying no emotion.

My Father walked to where she was standing and slapped her. Hard.

She fell on the floor, her hand clutching her slapped face and she curved in to a ball on the floor waiting for more to come but none came. She looked up at the king and she flinched. His face was menacing and dangerous, his eyes wild and erratic.

"Your just like your mother," He spat, "Always testing me anyway possible, you need to start being obedient to your father, the one who raised you, feed you, gave you everything you wanted and this is how you treat me, with disrespect and disobedience."

Clary shakendly mumbled an apology.

"SPEAK UP, you know I hated when you mumbled," He yelled, with veins in his neck showing more precisely.

She took a deep breath from where she was still huddled in the ground and said it again but a little louder, pronouncing every syllable precisely.

He calmed down a bit. "Now that better, now leave I have work to do and you have a ball to get ready for."

Clary quickly got up and curtsied to him and left without another word, closing the door and walking quickly to my room ignoring my still burning face from when father slapped me, ignoring the guards flanked everywhere, ignoring everything until she got to her bedroom where her guards opened and close door for her, leaving her alone with her tears.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

For a week Clary has watched servants, maids, housekeepers, and even guards work together on her coming of age party, the pandemonium. To be honest she is a little scared to be picking a suitor, a husband to be with for the rest of her life. Ever since she was a little girl she has always wanted to marry for love and marry who she wants to marry. Not someone her family picked out, yet she knew that that would never happen. For weeks maids came in and out of her room making her try on various outfits and hairstyles. Mainly to see which complimented her green eyes and pale skin. By the end of the week she was tired of all of this.

So she decided to take a break and get her mind off of all the chaos. So she went to the drawing room. The drawing room was her sacred sanctuary. Clary's mother, Jocelyn, made the drawing room for her ever since she began to walk at the age of 2. Jocelyn was an exceptional artist. She created most of the painting and tapestries scattered on the wall. But Clary doesn't really remember her mother. Jocelyn died when she was 4 years old. When she was a little girl she asks servants and maids about her mother and they always had something good to say about her. She was beautiful, selfish and was an amazing artist who had an artistic mind. But from my father is a totally different version. He always said that she was disobedient or stubborn or that she never knew her place which was at her father's left side, indicating the queen. But Clary like to think of her mother the way she wanted to. She likes to think of her as beautiful and graceful with a stubborn streak. Everyone said she looked like her mother due to her short red hair and distinctive features.

She finally made it to the drawing room. The guards bowed "Princess Clary."

She curtsied and they open the door into the drawing room. She smiled as she entered, the walls were freshly painted a clay color. Ever so often they painted the walls so she can paint the walls but there are papers in the room where she can paint and draw till she can't draw no more. She heard the doors closed behind as memories of mother surfaces. Memories she made herself from the lack of her real memories.

She walked to one side of the wall and began drawing, most of the time she didn't know what she was drawing until after, she just let her mind guide her hand across the wall, she mostly used pastels and lots of colors, her arm made a big stroke across the wall almost like she's making a rainbow. She used lots more colors like green and blue and vibrant red. Its like when she's drawing all her worries are erased with a single brush stroke, like she's in her own little world where everything is bright sunshine and candy, a place where her mother was still here. It was awhile but when she was finish she was covered in paint of all colors and when she looked up she her mother staring at her, well her own version of her mother. Her mother filled a side of a wall with vibrant colors. Her fiery hair moving around her like the wind is pushing it every which way, her lively green eyes staring right at you, she was also wearing a dark green almost plain dress which made her eyes seem more green and hair more red, Clary made the dress to have long sleeves and very plain, no glistening jewels or frilly fabric just plain, the background was dark with white dots everywhere almost like she was in the cosmos of space, the stars glistening around her and her mother was holding a star, the Morgenstern star, it glowed brightly in her hands as if it belonged to her. Clary stared at the painting for a long time, just admiring the work when there was a knock on the door.

Clary cleared her throat and announced, "Come in."

A guard came, his face blank and expressionless and his posture stiff and voice emote, "Princess, the King would like to see you for tea outside."

Oh No! Clary totally forgot. We were to talk about potential suitors and she's here admiring my work. She tried not to look alarmed as she addressed the guard, "Okay, take me to the King." She was about to leave when she saw the guards look of uncertainty. "Is something wrong, guard?" She asked. The guards eyes flickered every which way when he admitted, "You are a total mess, Princess, should you at least change for the king?"

Clary could easily tell that he was nervous when he said that because you never talk back to a royal or face being whipped, but she wasn't the least bit of offended like he thought. "No, we don't want to keep the King waiting to long...shall we? "she exclaimed. The guard quickly agreed and we set off to meet the king with the matter of almost 10 guards flaked around, almost like a protective shield. We walked in unison down hallways and stairs till we made it outside in the bright sunshine. There were flowers everywhere except for the sidewalk we were on. Tons of flowers of different color and sizes like roses and daisies and poppies. Clary's favorite flower was the cherry blossom trees. Clary loves it when the wind blows, blowing the blossoms to make a rainfall of pink. Outside maids and cooks where grabbing fruits and vegetables out of the ground to cook and then we finally made it to the table where my father was sitting drinking tea. When we got in front of him Clary curtsied and waited for the King to acknowledged her. He did. After he drank his tea.

"Clarissa, so nice of you to come, for a second I thought you weren't coming."

Clary curtsied and apologized, "I'm sorry I was so late, Father I was drawing in the drawing room."

Valentine made a gesture towards me, "I can see that very clearly." He said annoyed, "Sit down" He thundered

A guard quickly pulled out the chair for me to sit in. Clary sat down as properly as she could, the maids put a cup in front of her and she watched as the maid poured the steaming light brown tea in her cup.

"Would you like some cream or sugar, Princess?" The kind looking maid questioned

"Both, please."

While the maid poured the milk and sugar from the corner of her eye she saw her father shake her head in distaste. When the maid was finish she went beck into position on the side of the table if we need anything more. Clary's eyes caught scones and muffins filling the room, her mouth watered as she looked at all the options. She tried to compose herself as she gently picked up a muffin and put it on her napkins, watching her father's expression the whole time. His face was expressionless as he watch her. But then he cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Now Clarissa," his voice somewhat cherry, "I've composed a list of potential suitors for you that I am sure you will be pleased."

He snapped his fingers and from behind a guard reached in his vest and a parchment popped out. The guard stepped up, bowed and gave the paper to Valentine which gave to me.

Clary took the parchment and broke the fallen star seal and looked at the list, most of them she known for a while like Simon Lewis, she saw old people on the list like Hodge Starkweather, but other she rather have not seen like Raphael Santiago and Samuel Blackwell. Her eyes bulged as she looked at more of the list in astonishment but then something caught my eyes. She didn't see no commoners or people from the kingdom.

She looked at her fathers pleased face and announced almost shyly, "But Father where are the commoners or people from the kingdom, these are all royals?"

Valentines face quickly turned from pleased to irritated, "I told you daughter, these are all the suitors I considered." He said.

Clary tried not to questioned him anymore but knew she couldn't keep her mouth shut. So instead she stuffed her face with the muffin she picked. A blast of taste so sweet, she could taste blueberry, cinnamon, and sugar.

"Stop stuffing your face like that, its disgusting!" Valentine roared.

Clary instantly stopped stuffing her face and swallowed hard, "I'm sorry, Father."

Clary dranked her sweet tea to unclogged her choked throat as her father began to speak again.

"You are a princess, you need to act like one, straightening up." He said in disgusted.

She quickly straightened up. Valentine sighed as if exhausted with her.

"Go," He wearied, "But make sure you be ready and be on your best behavior tonight, we have to find you a eligible suitor."

By eligible he meant powerful and rich.

Clary just kept her mouth shut as she got up, curtsied and left to get ready.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The night of Clary's coming of age ball, she was anxious. She could here the muffled music coming from the ball room and it was her favorite song, she closed her eyes as she listen to the music.

"We are done, Princess Clary." The maids clarified

Clary opened her eyes and stood up from her stool and looked at herself in the mirror. She was a little surprised at how good the maids made her look. She was dressed in a dark blue sleeveless dress with a black lace trimming, the dress puffed out more at the bottom. The dress complimented her eyes to make them seem bigger and more green, she seems a bit taller with the heels the maids put on her, her hair was pinned back and flowing in beautiful curls till her hair met her hips, her lips were puckered and rosy which tasted like strawberries. She saw her maids were standing a little off and was watching her nervously.

"Thank you so much, it is beautiful, you've done a lovely job." She gasped

The maids bowed and said kind words of gratitude. A sharp knock interrupted the maids praise, one of them went to answer the door and she saw Sebastian. The maid quickly bowed and widen the door so Sebastian could come in.

"Hello, dear sister," He then addressed the maids, "Your may go now."

The maids once again bowed and left closing the door behind them, leaving Clary and Sebastian alone. Sebastian was wearing a golden colored suit with entricate lining, and to be honest Sebastian looked very handsome with his pale blonde hair dashingly disheveled but his eyes were still emotionless.

"You look beautiful, Clary."

"Thank you, Sebastian."

We never been very close as friends or as siblings. We've always been in our little world with our little thought to even bother trying to get to know each other. Sebastian has never been a brotherly figure to me or anyone Clary has known. In fact he's been the complete opposite. He never spends time with me because all he ever does was get drunk and do the nasty with strange women.

"Why are you even here Sebastian?" She asked.

He laughed, the sound dark and disturbing. "I can't see my dear young little sister?" He teased.

"You've never had before so why now?" She questioned.

He kept staring at her with those same emotionless eyes, but there was something behind them, something sinister and calculating.

"Because this might be the last time I get to see my sister without a ring on her finger."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" She shouted.

Sebastian had the nerve to at least pretend to be a offended.

"Stop what? Calling you my sister, but that what you are, isn't it?" He pouted.

Clary was angry, very angry. "No, I'm not because you've never acted like this to me, all sweet so don't start!"

Sebastian expression quickly changed from neutral to sinister, he mouth twisted into a evil smile.

"Okay, if I can't call you my sister how about my WIFE?" He boomed.

Clary just stared at him as if he had two head. "What are you talking about, Sebastian?" She whispered already knowing what he was talking about.

He licked his lips slowly and made a show of his eyes scalding over every inch of me. Clary felt her chick burning and her skin crawling. Then he walked over to me, Clary moved until her back hit the wall and Sebastian was an arm length away.

He licked his lips again, his eyes hungry. "Oh, you know what I'm talking about. You and me husband and wife." He revealed.

"Your sick, Sebastian, I'm not doing it, you sick bastard."

His expression didn't change. "What better way to marry your brother than to marry a stranger, Clary?"

She visibly gagged tried to move away from him with force, but he grabbed her wrist, putting them above her head and pushing her against the wall with his body. He moved his head to her neck, she squirmed as hard as she could but, Sebastian tighten his grip so hard that it felt like her wrist might break at any given moment. She felt his lips, tongue, and teeth graze her neck. She squirmed harder easily exhausting herself.

"Mmm," He moaned, "You tasted so good, kind of like honey." She felt his tongue move across her neck to collarbone.

"GET OFF OF ME OR I'M CALLING THE GUARDS!" She promised

Sebastian head snapped up and glared, "Go ahead and call them, they're not going to do a thing, you want know why they won't do a thing?," He asked, "Because I'm the Prince and they won't do a thing.," He tighten his gripped, Clary didn't say a thing because she knew he was right. He was the Prince and to their eyes and the eyes of the kingdom he godly and capable of infallibility. He chuckled, already knowing what she was thinking. He moved away slowly, Clary massaged her wrists which were already turning blistering red from the tension and pressure.

"Don't worry, sister we will have our time soon enough." He promised before backing out of the room and closing the door behind him. Clary watch him the whole time in disgust.

"Now I have to watch out for him." She whispered

She always thought that he might do something like this but never really believed it, until now. She went and sat down on her huge purple bed and thought but, she was to riled up so she went out onto the balcony. She leaned on the railing but during that whole time she did not cry. She was never the person to cry a lot. When her dog died she didn't cry on tear but, for some reason she felt bad. Bad for not crying when her dog died, bad for not crying now of all times. She sighed and looked up and saw beautiful stars winking back at her. She could hear the music more clearly from here, she looked down and saw carriages and people coming, guards standing attention, bright light that are not nearly as bright as the star but, burned Clary's eyes if she looked to long.

To the far east she saw the woods. City of Glass, they call it. Legend has it long ago that a rider called Raziel rode with his wife on their honeymoon. They loved each other very much. A few days later his wife got sick because she needed a special herb to live, but when Raziel couldn't find the herb his wife died in to those woods. Raziel moaned and cried when he noticed the herb his wife needed live right next to him. He buried his wife and planted the herb right on top, he watered and took care of it till he died. The herb that he planted grew which grew into more plants till it made a forest and every morning when the sun hits the woods, it shines like glass. People says that Raziel's wife was saying hello to her husband.

Clary smiled as she looked in to the woods. Then she saw golden eyes staring back at her. She screamed out loud.

The door burst opened overflowing with guards, their swords and shields ready for anything, "Is everything alright, Princess we heard you scream?"

Clary pointed to out to the woods, " There were eyes staring back a_" Clary looked back hoping the eyes were there but they were gone, only just blackness staring back.

"But, I saw eyes, there were golden eyes, you can't miss them." She pleaded.

A couple guards looked out on the balcony while some other looked around her room for anything suspicious but, they found nothing.

"Well, whatever was out there is gone now, you must have scared it with your scream, Princess.," A guard said. He looked very kind.

"Are you sure?" Clary asked perplexed.

He nodded, "Must have been a Night Owl."

Yea, must have been Clary thought.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Jace saw the whole thing. He had amazing vision and could see and hear clearly for miles. He watched as the Princess got ready for the ball. But for some reason she seemed different then what he thought. He thought of her like all princess are. Stuck up, rude, and selfish, kind of like himself, he thought with a chuckle.

"You better enjoy this night while it last, Princess." He whispered.

He watched as she looked at herself in the mirror. The dark blur dress actually looked really beautiful on her, he thought with curiosity.

"We are done, Princess Clary." The maid said as she backed away.

Jace saw Clary's reflection in the mirror, she gasped and even blushed upon looking at herself.

"Strange." He mumbled.

"Thank you so much, it is beautiful, you've done a lovely job." She gasped.

Why would a she thank a servant. Why would a _Princess_ thank a _servant_. Jace was absolutely muddled by the Princess action and words she says. To Jace right now all he saw was a tiny redhead Princess that was easy to break, like a porcelain doll.

Jace looked to the bright lights and the horse and carriages carrying people of prestigious status. He cocked his head in looks for Magnus and Alec who were supposed to be pretending to be guards at the front door. He found them right where there supposed to be, copying the stance of the other guards around them. It wasn't hard really, getting the guards outfits. They've been on the outskirts of the City of Glass for a few weeks coming up with a plan and when 2 guards walked by we grabbed them, knocked them out and stole the clothes and weapons, simple as that but that was phase 1 now we're on phase 2 which is getting the Princess.

"You look beautiful Clary." A deep voice said.

Jace turned his head away from Alec and Magnus and turned back to the Princess in time to see the Prince. Prince Sebastian. Jace has heard many stories about him from many different sources. Other say he's just like his father, ruthless and a tyrant and others say he's kind and handsome and so masculine.

Jace internally vomited.

"Thank you, Sebastian." She said but Jace could have sworn that she sounded scared. He analyzed how they were standing. Sebastian was standing with a sense of confidence while Clary was stiff as board.

What does Clary has to be scared for? He thought.

"Why are you even here, Sebastian?" She questioned.

His laugh was dark and disturbing. So disturbing it even made Jace shiver on the tree branch he was perched on, and he isn't afraid of anything, well except for one thing, but he taking that secret to his grave.

"I can't see my dear little sister?" He asked.

Something's wrong with this guy, Jace thought as he watched.

"You've never been before so why start now?" Clary antagonized.

"This girl maybe feistier than I thought." Jace admitted.

They had a stare down for years when Sebastian said something.

"Because this might be the last time I see my sister without a ring on her finger."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! She shouted.

Jace saw that Clary was shaking and badly with anger or fear, he couldn't tell. Sebastian cocked his head to the side and looked offended only that it was fake. Jace could easily see through his façade.

"Stop what? Calling you my sister, but that's what you are, isn't it?" He said softly.

The feisty redhead hands clenched and unclenched, her face flushed with suppressed anger. Jace didn't know if it was a childhood tease or something else he didn't know about.

"No, I'm not because you've never acted like this to me, all sweet and kind." She yelled.

Why aren't the guards coming to stop all of this, Jace pondered.

"Okay, well if I can't call you my sister than how about my WIFE?" He boomed.

Jace suddenly got angry. He felt himself moved off of the branch he was perched on but forced himself to stay put and do nothing.

Be invisible. He thought as he took deep breaths and watched as the Princess go ashen white so that it made her freckled more pronounced. He suddenly became more protective of her.

"What are you talking about Sebastian?" She sounded scared.

Jace tried to control his breathing as he watch everything play out before his eyes in slow motion. He watched the mirrors reflection as Sebastian licked his lips slowly. Jace growled as he watched, his hand that was gripping the tree turned white and started to hurt and probably bleed, but he didn't care about his safety, he cared about her safety. He saw them both move in different direction. Clary backwards and Sebastian forward until they were arms length away.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about. You and me husband and wife." He revealed.

Jace got literally sick to his stomach as he thought about it.

"What better way to marry your brother than to marry a stranger?" He suggested.

Jace saw Clary gagged then try to push him away from her but he was stronger and bigger than her. He grabbed her wrist and pushed her back against the wall with her arms above her head. She tried to squirm away but Sebastian head went to her neck and Jace visibly saw a big pink tongue graze her neck. Clary tried to move away but Sebastian was to strong.

"Mmm," He groaned, "You taste so good, kind of like honey."

Jace got infuriated as he watched, he knew if he watched anymore he would race down and kill Sebastian right then and there. Ruining the resistance's plan to try to get the Valentine off the throne forever.

Then he heard a scream.

"GET OFF OR I'M CALLING THE GUARDS!" Clary screamed, her voice filled with anger and fear that it probably didn't come out as forceful as she wanted to. But Jace kept his head turned.

"Go ahead and call them, they're not going to do a thing, you want to know why they won't do a thing? He asked," Because I'm the Prince and they won't do a thing."

Jace and Clary both knew the he was right. That the guards won't do anything because like he said. He is the Prince and the guards won't whip or accused a royal of such things or they be hanged on the spot for treason.

"Don't worry, sister," Jace heard, "We will have our time soon enough." Sebastian promised.

Jace finally looked back to see Sebastian out the door. He quickly looked back at the Princess to see her expression of disgust as she rubbed her wrist.

Jace saw her lips moving but couldn't comprehend the words. She walked over to the big, plush purple bed and sat down for a couple minutes. She then got up and walked out to the balcony and looked up at the sky.

Jace could see her more clearly, she still looked like a porcelain doll but, she had this thing about her that is electrifying and enticing that Jace had to know more about her, about everything she liked, loved.

Maybe she could love me, Jace thought.

He shook his head so hard he felt his brain wobble. What was he thinking, she is a Princess and a part of their plan, he couldn't do this. And yet he wonders what life could have met somewhere else or in some universe where we were just boy and girl, not Princess and thieve.

Jace looked back just in time to see her eyes connect with mine. We held them for a second and then she screamed. The guards immediately bust the door and come to the Princesses rescue. She turned and Jace moved back into the shadows.

"Is everything alright, Princess we heard you scream." A guard said.

"There were eyes staring back a_" She paused as she looked back, trying to find me in the darkness.

There was such a long pause that Jace thought that they left when he heard a gruff voice, " Well, whatever was out there its gone now, you must have scared it with your scream, Princess."

"Are you sure." Clary said, Jace could hear a pleading in her voice. A pleading that something was there, that she wasn't crazy.

"Must have been a Night Owl" The guard said.

Yea, must have been, Jace thought with a laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Clary waited outside the double doors to the ball room to be announced. Now she was more than just anxious, she was just plain scared. Her palms and underarms started to sweat, she forced herself to calm down, she didn't want to sweat right out of her dress. She heard beautiful music and people mingling, waiting to see Princess Clary in all her wonder. But she was also excited too. Excited to see Simon Lewis her best friend. They meet when they were 12. Their parents set them up to see how they would interact with each other, from the start we decided to just stay friends.

A blast of trumpets interfered with her nostalgia, she quickly straightened herself out and got ready, she heard everything the speaker was saying.

"PLEASE WELCOME THE BEAUTIFUL AND INTELLEGENT PRINCESS CLARISSA!"

Valentine probably told the speaker to say that because before now, the speaker called her Clary instead of Clarissa. The double doors opened and a bright light came out, she shielded her eyes. A second later the light dimmed, her named was called out again.

"PRINCESS CLARISSA!" The speaker clarified.

Clary walked up and she saw everything from up high. She walked out of the doors slowly and she saw a lot of people, both men and women bowing to me. She saw people that she knew like Simon Lewis, my best friend and Lucian Graymark who been my mother's best friend for forever and like a second father to her ever since Clary was young. They were standing side by side. Simon with his quirkiness was jumping up and down waving. Clary put her hand to her mouth so she doesn't laugh out loud. She let her eyes travel to other people. She saw with much excitement that commoners were her and to sadness some people she didn't like like Raphael.

She composed herself again and smiled as she walked down the stairs. Everyone there either curtsied or bowed to her. When she got down Valentine came and took her arm and started talking in a booming voice.

"Welcome to the Princesses coming of age party. We all hope that the Princess will find a husband and a kingdom to rule. So eat and mingle and dance, everybody." He finished.

Everybody clapped and Clary just smiled and nodded along with her father. The music started so she was about to go down when she felt her father's grip tighten.

She felt him lean down to her ear, "Find a husband, daughter or I will have to take your brother's offer."

She gasped and felt all the blood drain from her body as she looked at her father in horror, "You wouldn't?" She feebly said.

But her Valentines face were hard as stone, "Oh, I would because if you don't I will have to make the decision for you or like I said take your brother's offer."

She nodded, he finally released her and walked to his throne so he could see everything. Clary walked around, people gracing her and bowing to her. She walked until she finally saw Simon and Lucian.

"You made it, guys, you made it!" She was so excited to see them that she ran into Simon's arms like a toddler.

"Of course we make it, we wouldn't miss your birthday." Simon said, he was just as excited as Clary is. Simon was Clary's best friend in the whole world. They haven't seen each other in so long, but they've been writing letters every now and then. Clary missed his brown, moppy hair that seems to never stay down. He hugged me so tightly that it hurt but she didn't care at all as she returned the embrace tenfold.

"Lucian!" She said and ran into his arms as well. He chuckled which sounded refreshing and loving, when Clary moved away she looked at him and he looked just like she remembered him. His hard, rounded shoulders and blue, brown eyes that Clary always loved about him.

"You look beautiful, dear." Lucian complimented.

"So do you guys, well handsome I mean!" Clary admired and to be honest they do look really handsome. Simon had a simple black and white, but it made his skin complexion lighter and his eyes darker. That gave him a contrast appearance He almost looks like a vampire, Clary thought.

Lucian was a bit different. He had a deep blue colored shirt that matched Clary's dress and he had black trousers that made him seem more rugged, but still handsome.

Every time when they're around she felt a thousand times better.

"Did you get me a present?" She anxiously asked.

They laughed at me " Of course we did, but they're pretty small." Lucian said.

They materialized small, but brightly wrapped gifts. Clary squealed and made a grab for it, but they put it above there heads, out of her reach. She sighed and made a pouty face. Simon laughed, "You'll get your presents, but not yet."

"But why!" She whined like a 5 year old.

"Because its not time yet." Lucian said. He had a weird look on his face as he looked around almost like he was waiting for something to happen, Simon did the same thing also.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Clary questioned.

They seemed to realized that because they looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Simon said.

"You guys were looking around like you were waiting for something, what were you looking for anyway?"

"Oh, its nothing, darling." Lucian said.

Clary narrowed her eyes at them in suspicion. Clary was about to asked them something else when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned and Raphael was right behind her. She gasp as he bowed and there was a almost vicious smile on his face.

"Lovely, Princess would you accompany me this dance?" He held out his hand, waiting for Clary to take it. She was about to say no when she saw her brother a little off. A menacing smile on his face, daring me to say no. Clary looked at Simon and Lucian. They're eyes without a doubt said no, but Clary was more scared Sebastian than them.

"Of course I will, Raphael." She took his hand and they walked to the center of the ballroom. Everybody was looking at them. Sebastian had the same smile and Raphael smile mirrored his. His hand was on her waist, her skin crawling as he moved her closer. She took a deep breath and began to dance.

* * *

Jace watched from the tree top as Magnus and Alec coming his way. He was still thinking of the scene he just witnessed with Princess Clary and Prince Sebastian and he was mad as hell. Mad at himself for not jumping in and saving the Princess, Mad for not killing the Prince when he was just right there.

"Pssssss, Pssssss Jace down here." Alec whispered.

"I can here you, Alec you don't need to whisper." Jace said exceptionally loud. Alec flinched at how loud his voice was as he climbed down the tree.

"Well you don't have to be mean about it, Jace." Magnus admitted.

Jace scoffed at him and began walking back to the little camp the resistance made.

"What's gotten in your trousers?" Magnus commented.

Jace shook his head, "Nothing is wrong I just want to get this over with so we could go back home." That was half true. Jace did want to got back into the forest. Where he grow up with Alec and his sister Isabelle, but he also knew that in order to get what he wanted he had to do phase 2 first.

"Well be there soon enough, Jace but we have to get the Princess first." Alec argued. Poor Alec always the reasonable one. Jace rolled his eyes and kept walking. The three guys kept walking deeper into the woods until he saw a red light up ahead and people talking. The red fire reminded him of the feisty redheaded Princess. We got closer and we heard a girl squeal.

"You guys are back I thought something happened to you when you guys didn't come back. What happened? Did you see the Princess? Is the plan still underway? Answer me!" Isabelle burst out. They all sighed at the same time. Izzy the concerned one. Izzy looked just like Alec with the same black hair and deep blue eyes.

"Its okay, Izzy and yes the plan is still underway." Alec said trying to calm his sister down.

"Do we still have some inside the castle, looking out." Isabelle asked.

"Well they didn't back out, cause I saw them go in and they seemed pretty happy about doing it to." Jace commented.

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Do you always have to be so sarcastic all the time?"

"Yes, if I don't then who will at this dire time of need." Jace smiled.

"Right back at you, man." Magnus laughed.

We made it to the little resistance that were allowed to come and Jace instantly saw their mother and father. Well Izzy's and Alec's parent. Maryse and Robert were the leaders of the resistance.

"How was it? Is the Pandemonium going on?" Robert asked as sophisticated as ever.

"It went fine, and yes the Pandemonium is still going on." Alec said.

Maryse nodded, "Good job, boys you did an excellent job."

"Now we wait for the right time to attack and take the Princess. Are the inside forces still there?" Robert gruff voice asked.

We all nodded. Maryse and Robert both nodded, proud of how good things were going.

"Why don't you guys get something to eat." Maryse said.

We turned to the fire to see Aline Penhallow cooking over a big pot. She is one of the best cooks you will ever find. That's probably the only reason we brought her along.

"Hello, Aline. What are you cooking?" The courteous Magnus asked.

Aline looked up and smiled, "Stew, you guys want some?"

We all nodded in unison. Aline made us big bowls of stew, we didn't bring spoons with us so we just chugged it down.

"Mmm, this takes so good Aline." Jace all but moaned.

She blushed, "Thanks guys. So did the mission go fine?"

"Yea, all we need to do is get the Princess and well be off." Alec said.

She nodded, "I wonder what's she like?" She then turned to me, "You looked in her window right? What's she really like?"

Everybody who heard, which was everybody turned to me waiting for a answer, all there faces waiting in anticipation.

Jace sigh and said, "She's unbelievable."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Clary felt extremely uncomfortable. Her father's eyes burning in her back, Her brother's smile plastered on his smile, Raphael's body pushed dangerously closed to her. She couldn't bare any of this for long. Tons of people were dancing, including Raphael and Clary, there feet in unison with everybody else on the dance floor. Raphael's hand started falling dangerously low. Clary had to get her mind off of this nightmare so she decided to think about those golden eyes she seen in the dark. She was most positively sure that that was a person and not a night owl. The guard was wrong, but there was no way to prove that she was right either.

"You okay, Princess you look a little faint?" Raphael asked.

"Yes, Raphael I'm okay." Clary confirmed.

"You sure because maybe I should take you to your room where you could rest." Raphael pushed her closer, a devilish smile on his face. Clary felt even more uncomfortable. She put her hands on his chest and gently pushed herself back.

"You are very kind Raphael, but I'm going to have to say no to your offer." Clary kindly said. Oh, how she wished she could get out of here. Out of this dance. Out of this ballroom. Out of this life.

"So," She could tell Raphael was getting irritated at her by the tone of his voice, "Do you think your going to pick a husband tonight?"

"I hope so." She said sweetly.

"Because I have an offer at hand. My father has a kingdom which I will rule when I have found me a wife, we have an abundance of wood and jewels and you'll love the scenery, it is absolutely beautiful, just like you, Princess." He added.

"That's very sweet of you, Raphael I think my father is already considering you as my husband." She claimed. She had the audacity to look over to the throne seats to find Valentine watching closely, his face a blank sheet of paper, you never know what he's thinking till he actually does it. Then a guard showed up behind him and whispered in his ear. Valentine listening contently and in return he whispered something back. The guard nodded and left. What was that about, Clary thought. But then she heard Raphael say something to her. She turned back to him who looked more irritated then before.

"I'm sorry, what was that you said." She said innocently.

Raphael sighed, "I asked if **you** would consider my offer, not your father. He reiterated.

Clary stopped, none as ever asked what she thought except for Simon and Lucian. She almost felt happy that he asked. Until she saw the look in his eyes. The look of deceitfulness but he covered it up quickly, but not quickly enough.

"I'll think about it, Raphael." She faked smiled. She earned a smile from him in return.

She saw Lucian come up behind him and smiled for real when he tapped Raphael's shoulder. He stopped and turned, a nasty look on his face, but Lucian smiled brightly back.

"Do you mind if I cut in, mate?" Lucian beamed.

"Unfortunately, I do." Raphael barked.

"Oh, come on mate you can't hog the Princess all night." And with Raphael's consent he pushed him away and grabbed me and danced away. The last she saw of Raphael was his red face that looked kind of like hers when she gets mad.

"Thank you." She gratefully said.

"No problem, sugar." He joked. Clary giggled while they dance with the rest.

"Where's Simon?" Clary declared, looking around for hair sticking every which way.

"Oh, you know, he probably looking for a pretty girl to dance with." Lucian remarked. Clary laughed again. But her eyes caught something else. She saw more guards coming in, everybody else was to busy dancing to even notice. They started standing guard around the ballroom, even more than before.

"Lucian, do you know what's going on?" She said indicating to the guards coming in and guarding the perimeter of the ballroom.

Lucian looked around and looked totally unfazed, "Its probably nothing dearie, Valentine's probably just being a little to protective."

"You sure?" Clary objected.

Lucian put his big hand on her cheek engulfing half of her face, "Positive."

Clary felt a little better, but her eyes kept moving to the guards. There were about 50 more guards in the ballroom now than there was before. Clary got the feeling that Lucian wasn't telling her everything.

* * *

"SHIT!" Jace slammed his hand into a tree, hard and he didn't even feel anything.

"Don't worry, Jace, we knew this was probably going to happen." Maryse calmly said.

The resistance were sitting around the fireplace and eating the delicious stew Aline made for them. We were all thinking what to do with all the extra guards standing post in the ballroom. We all knew that this was going to happen, but we were hoping that it wouldn't.

Jace looked at Robert, the leader for guidance, "So, what do we do now?" Jace said.

The wind blow as Robert thought. Jace looked around and never really appreciated the beauty of The City of Glass. He lived in this very forest for so long he got used to the his surrounding. Well he looked now. Every time the wind blow, its like the forest is telling you a secret. A secret that only you know and can't tell. The leaves on the trees almost glow in the moonlight. They bring a sense of comfort to Jace. He could the birds tweeting and bugs buzzing, frogs croaking, all the sounds mixing together almost sounds like a melody to his ears. And when the sun shines in early morning the leaves send reflections of themselves to each other creating pattern of light that you won't believe until you actually see it.

"We do as before, we ambush." Robert's gruff voice split the air. We all sat in silence while we process this. Nobody eating, talking, or looking we just sat there.

"But Father, our spy told us that there like 50 more guards then before. We can't get close enough to the Princess, why can't we just lure her into the hallway or her bedroom and catch her there?" Isabelle insisted. Isabelle was always finding different angles to work with. That's why we always bring her along.

Robert thought about it, "No, we can't, they're never let the Princess out of their sight. She'll be flaked with guards."

Isabelle's face turned down in a frown, it was a good plan though just not at the right time. We all sat in silence once again thinking what to do .

"I got it!"Alec jumped up fast in excited that it made everybody jump a little themselves. Alec had a big grin on his face, his eyes lighting up with mischief.

"What do you got?" Jace commented.

"We get archers to shoot at the ballroom windows, targeting the guards, our spy said they only had swords and knives, so they can't reach us if we keep shooting. While the archers are shooting the guards would make a start beeline for the King and the Prince since they're the Kingdoms greatest asset. While the Princess will be in the commotion on the dance floor that they won't get to her in time. We'll get on of the spies to knock her out and carry her to the back door where Magnus and Jace we'll be waiting as guards to 'handle' the spy and the Princess in the woods and then we'll retreat." Alec toke deep breaths as if he was running away from a wolf, but he still had that goofy smile on his face.

Again we all stared at him until Magnus spoke up, " That is an AMAZING plan!" Magnus cheered. Alec blushed hotly in the dark. We looked to Robert who was looking in the fire.

"What do you think, Robert?" Maryse asked, you could see the hint of smile on her face to indicate that she loves the plan.

"It could work, excellent thinking, Alec.?" Robert said with a proud smile.

"Well okay then," Maryse said standing up, "Lets get to work, people."

* * *

Clary danced with dozens of men that she lost count after the 30th one. She danced with many different variety of men. Some handsome and cute others old and big. And yet they keep saying the same thing, that they're making an offer and they hope that the King is going to make them her husband. And Clary just said the same thing, "I hope so!"

She lost Simon and Lucian a while ago in a blur of colorful dresses and coats.

But right now she was dancing with a really big sweat guy who keeps looking at her breast.

"I really hope the king picks me as your husband, Princess." He said still drooling at her breast.

"Really?" Was all she said.

He nodded eagerly, "Oh yes, Princess." His hands were clammy and cold.

" Well I'm sure my father will look very closely at you, sir." Her eyes caught Valentine, he had a smug smile on his face. He was enjoying this. Her uncomfortableness.

"Now Princess, I know your a virgin am I wrong?" He looked at her intently.

"No, sir I am a virgin." Clary said suspiciously.

He nodded, smiling his greasy smile, " Now since your a virgin I may be able to teach you some things about making love."

"That's very kind of you, sir." Clary squeaked shakingly. She couldn't believe her ears at what was coming out of his mouth. How could he offer something like that and not expect her to be offended but his eyes were elsewhere at the time.

That's when everything went wrong.

It happened in a agonizingly slow motion.

She was dancing with the handsy, drooling man when the windows in the ballroom shattered into a million pieces. The sound was like a bomb went off.

Everybody screamed, million of pieces of glass falling over us. The man Clary was dancing with ran cowering behind a curtain. Arrows shot out from the broken window and aimed them at us. People were screaming and running around. Clary watched the arrows fly over her and hit the guards over to the wall where guards were. Splintering bodies, blood gushing out of them. Clary saw some guards getting Valentine and Sebastian to cover while more arrows shot up again, killing more guards and people. She ran. She ran for her life, people pushing her, trying to get away from the chaos. Someone grabbed her by the waist and wouldn't let go.

"LET GO OF ME!" Clary screamed.

"Clary it's me, Simon!"

She turned and saw Simon. His hair was more askew then normal, his clothes were tattered and dirty with blood.

"SIMON!" Clary hugged him tightly.

"Simon, something is happening, they're killing everybody!" Clary said frantically.

But something was wrong with Simon. He looked at her like he was sorry or something. The she saw what he was holding. A vase.

"Simon?" Clary stammered.

"I'm sorry Clary, but it has to be done. You can't live like this anymore." Simon choked.

He raised the vase above his head and aimed.

"SIMON!" She screamed.

* * *

Jace saw the commotion that was happening in the castle. He and Magnus were waiting for the spy to come out with the Princess. It'll probably be awhile since she's feisty, like her hair Jace thought. Jace looked at the row of archers surrounding the perimeter of the ballroom only pausing to fill the bow with a arrow and shot again. He saw Isabelle and Alec side by side shooting arrows non-stop.

"Where are they?" Magnus questioned.

"They'll need some time, the Princess is a feisty one." Jace teased.

"Your the one to talk." Magnus muttered.

"What are you implying?" Jace went on.

"I'm implying that your a tease, Jace."

"True." He smirked.

The we saw a figure coming out of the back door. We thought it was the spy, but it wasn't. Her dress waved wildly, and she was covered in blood and scratches. Her fiery hair wiping everywhere. She was waving wildly at us.

"Guards! Guards! Help, please!" She yelled. Even the way she is now she's still beautiful.

Jace looked at Magnus and Magnus looked at Jace, this was not part of the plan. Then a little off behind her our spy came holding a vase in his hand.

"Please, guards you got to help me." She grabbed our arms tightly, pulling us towards the spy.

"I'm sorry, Princess we can't do that." Magnus said.

She looked helpless as she looked at us. Jace wanted to help her so much, but knew he couldn't. That's when she found out. She looked at the archers shooting to our spy back to us. A look of horror appeared on her face.

"We'll be taking you know, Princess." Jace's monotone voice said.

She shook her head, she started to run away but our spy grabbed her and she struggled. Then she bit him, hard that you could see blood on his hands. He screamed in agony while the Princess ran away.

"Get her!" Magnus yelled.

Then another body loomed and hit her in the head with a vase that crashed. The Princess fell to the ground.

"You guys need to be more careful." The body said.

"You have no idea." Jace surprisingly chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Clary felt a terrible crick in her neck, her mouth felt and tasted dry and brittle as if someone put a piece of cloth in her mouth. Her back ached as she lay on the hard ground. She also heard people and lots of them. She heard men and women voices and even a little child's voice to. She craned her ears so she could her what they were saying but she could any get snippets of the conversation.

"We... Princess...Not waking...Too hard." They said.

She heard more snippets of stuff but she couldn't make out much of anything anymore. Then she heard moving, something was moving closer to her. She composed her face to look like she was still asleep, hoping that it will work and praying that they won't hurt her. But then her mind wondered to what happened with Simon trying to hurt her. She felt her face move and she quickly composed herself again as she heard the footsteps come closer and closer. The footsteps stopped beside her and then the person moved again. She then felt air coming down on her face. She knew it wasn't the wind.

Someone was breathing on her.

The breath smelled like burnt sugar. It was very pleasant smell, she kept her face passive as the person breath on her. She was scared at what the person would do to her, what the person was thinking right at this very moment. She felt and heard him move again, but this time she felt the breath on her ear. It was warm against her ear. Then she heard the person speak.

"I know you're awake." He said. There was laughter in his voice.

She gasped and her eyes wrenched opened quickly and she saw him. he was beautiful almost like an angel. Everything about him was golden. His eyes, his hair, even his skin was like he was made of gold. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Wait a minute. Gold eyes. Darkness. The balcony. He was the Night Owl. He _is_ _the Night Owl._

Clary grabbed a handful of dirt and throw it in his face. He screamed and cursed. She saw more people as she tried to make her escape. She got up and started running, but only made it 2 steps when muscular, golden arms wrapped around her and wouldn't let go.

She screamed, " _LET ME GO_!" She thrashed and scratched the arms, but nothing is working, he was stronger and bigger than her. Clary could tell her face was probably red as a tomato.

"Not a chance, Princess." He said.

She struggled some more and then she heard a name.

"Jace, let her go NOW!" The voice said. It sounded familiar to her that she stopped struggling and listened.

Jace whined, "But she throw dirt in my beautiful eyes!"

Clary rolled her eyes from where she hanged from Jace's arms. How conceited, she thought.

"I don't care what she did put her down." The familiar voice said.

Jace mumbled a fine and dropped her hard on her butt.

"Oomph" She sounded.

She turned and gasped, "Lucian"

Lucian made a sheepish smile, "Hello, cupcake."

She was shocked. He was just standing there as if nothing has happened that night at the ball. But _WHY_. Why would he do something like this. Suddenly Clary remembered everything from the night of the ball. The arrows blasting the windows, Simon chasing her with a vase, Her running away from fake guards, Lucian knocking her out. He and Simon planned everything.

"You and Simon did this, didn't you." She tried to make it sound menacing, but it sounded scared to her ears. Lucian whole face turned downwards as he shook his head.

"Clary, I can explain-" He started but Clary stopped him.

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF YOUR LIES ANYMORE!" She screamed at him. Everybody jumped at her scream. From her peripheral vision she saw Simon standing next to a beautiful girl with black hair, blue eyes.

"It's not like that at all, Clary!" Simon said but Clary didn't want to hear anything they had to say.

She shook her head, "I thought I could trust you, You're my friend, Simon, how do you think this feels for me, huh."

Simon frowned and shook bowed his head, "It's not what you think." He whispered.

"WELL WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK SIMON!" She screamed at him in frustration.

"Oh, I was thinking on the lines of this." Jace cleared his throat and talked in a high pitched voice that was probably supposed to sound like her. He put the back of his hand on his forehead and batted his eyes, "Oh, Jace how masculine and strong you are. Thank you for saving me, I owe you my life. I will be forever thankful for your bravery. Take me into your strong arms and take me away."

Everyone stared and some glared at him and others rolled their eyes as if they're used to this. Clary was one of the one who glared at him with a blushing face, but he just smiled and said, "I like that one way better."

Lucian sighed, "There so much you don't know, Clary."

"Like why am I here and not in the castle." Clary sarcastically said.

"Okay, we promised to tell you everything soon." Lucian said.

"When is soon?" Clary asked. All her anger just flew out of her and she felt exhausted.

"Tonight, actually." Jace said smiling down at me.

* * *

Once they got Clary washed and dressed, it was night fall and everybody was sitting around the fire and eating stew. Clary sat a little off from everybody while she ate the stew. They had no forks or knifes so she had to tip the wooden bowl back and chug it down. It was good actually, the taste exploded in her mouth as she chugged it down. Clary saw everybody giving compliments to the girl that made it. Aline, that's her name.

Clary watch as Jace stood up and cleared his throat, "Well, I believe the Princess wanted and explanation as to why she is here and I think we should give it to her now."

Everybody turned to look at Clary, she felt a little self conscious with everybody staring at her.

A man and a woman stood up. The man and announced, "If we are to tell her now we should start from the beginning. I am Robert Lightwood and this is my wife Maryse Lightwood and we made this resistance-"

"Wait a minute?" Clary interrupted, "Did you say resistance?"

"Yes, I did." Robert said.

"Why?" Was the only thing she said.

"We are the resistance against King Valentine."

Clary has heard of resistances against her father but she never believed that they would do anything.

"So what does all of this have to do with me?" She questioned.

"We're holding you for ransom, child." Robert bluntly said.

Ransom.

"Why would you need me for ransom?" She asked.

"Ugg, could you be anymore stupid. We're taking you for ransom to get the King and your brother off the throne so we could put you on the throne, could it be anymore obvious?" Jace broke in.

Clary rolled her eyes, but stopped. Her on the throne. Impossible.

Clary shook her head, "That's impossible, I can't be on the throne."

"Why not. Your of blood." Jace advised.

"My father would never let me on the throne. Sebastian is next in line for the throne." Clary claimed.

"And if we kill him than you'll be next in line." Jace clarified.

"You just can't." Clary merely said.

Jace rolled his eyes. But Lucian spoke up. "Clary I've watched you grow from a little girl to a young lady. You were meant to be Queen."

But Clary still shook her head, "Sebastian-"

Jace broke in, "Sebastian will be a tyrant to the Kingdom, now do you want that?" Jace asked.

She just merely shook her head. She never thought about her being Queen. All She has ever done was obey her father and brother's command.

"Well how are you going to put me on the throne then. My brother and father are flaked by 30 guards daily plus thousands of guards around the castle itself."

"You are such a downer, aren't you?" Jace said.

"Only when I'm around you." Clary faked smiled at him and he winked at her. She rolled her eyes but couldn't help the butterflies flying in her stomach. Curse the butterflies, she thought.

"We have way more followers than this, Princess." Maryse sweetly said.

"Plus my beauty will stun any gender." Jace chuckled.

"How do you guys deal with him?" Clary asked everybody.

"We just zone him out." The girl Isabelle said.

Clary chuckled to herself as Jace and Isabelle stared each other down. But then she turned to Simon and Lucian, "But how did you guys end up her with the resistance?" Clary questioned.

"We both wanted the same thing." Simon said.

"And what was that?" Clary elaborated.

"Well we wanted you to be safe and we wanted Valentine off throne." Simon said.

"You guys have no idea what your getting yourselves into." Clary shook her head.

Jace smiled and said, "That's the fun of it."

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long, I have to study for exams.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**


	8. Chapter 8

CLARY POV

We trudged through the forest. Clary's body was already sore after a day from walking through the forest. Everyone else seems to easily manuever through while Clary fell or tripped every 5 minutes.

"She can't believe it!" She thought. "They want me on the throne!" She keeps thinking.

She was so in depth in her mind that she tripped on a tree root. Falling flat on her face, getting dirt and sand in her mouth and bruises and dirt on her face and in her hair.

"You know, Princess." Jace said.

He looked back at her. A smirk crossing his gorgeous face.

"Woah!" She pondered. "Where did that come from?"

"Just say the word and i'll carry you all the way." He winked.

"I would rather walk on glass, blondie!" Clary exclaimed.

Jace put his hand over his heart and made a hurt expression.

"Oh angel, you wound me, red. I shall turn away quickly so you do not see me cry my heart out!"

He spun around and made crying sounds.

The group laughed at his antics. Lucian went from the front of the group to me and the back.

"Here, let me help you up." He said. He was always so kind, so sweet, so unlike like my own father.

Fathers are supposed to love you. Supposed to tuck you in bed and read you a bedtime story. Bandage you wounds when you fall. King Valentine never did any of those things not even Sebastien. My life was pretty much lonely except for Simon and Lucian. They were like family to me.

But why would they do this. Why would they go against my Father and Brother. The King and Crown Prince of Idris. People who have gone against or have been suspected of treason against The King have been punished in some horrible and terrible ways. Ways that no human should have to endure.

Clary pushed away from Lucian.

"You know you can ride the donkey if its too much for you. I know its hard for you. You're not used to this much excerise." He expressed softly.

"That's a good idea. After you Princess to you're baying ass!" Jace exclaimed. He made a exagerrated attempt as a castle guard with a expressionless face as he swayed his hands to the donkey. The grouped laughed and Clary's face got red. She saw Isabelle smack Jace upside the head.

"OUCH!!!!! Isabelle, that hurt!" Jace proclaimed.

"You can ride the donkey if you like just don't mind Jace. He's a such a handful."

"That's what she said!" Jace mumbled.

" SHUT UP JACE!!!" Isabelle screamed.

Jace held his hands up in mock surrender.

" Whatever you say, sis." He winked at her.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and looked at me expectantly. Matter fact, everyone was looking at her. Waiting for her to make a desicion. Clary so desperaly wanted to ride the donkey. Her whole body ached. She just wanted to give in the it. But this group wanted a strong courageous Queen and they chose her and now she has the act like one and in turn be on. She has made her desicion.

She rolled back her shoulders and tilted her head up. Succceeding in a regal, queenly look.

"I can carry my own, thank you

JACE POV

He got to give it to her. She's a feisty one at best. She hasn't complained once since we took her from the castle and she came so willingly.

We all know the consequences for kidnapping the princess. But what the resistance believes in is true and pure to the heart and soul. We believe that if Prince Sebastien becomes King he will be a tryant and terroize the land of Idris and nobody wants that, but nobody either wants to believe it or see it. Princess Clary would make a...

"OOuch!!! Is this hit Jace day or what!" He hissed.

"Sorry man. Is everything okay with you?" He asked.

He looked at his best friend and brother.

With his striking blue eyes and black hair, he looks exactly like Isabelle or Isabelle looks exactly like Alec. since Alec was born first. They're personalities are somewhat the same but also different at times.

"I'm alright. Why do you ask?" Jace said.

" Well you got that look on your face." Alec observed.

"What look?"

"You know that look. The look you get when you're-"

"Okay Alec i think i get it!" Jace stopped him.

"You're thinking about the Princess aren't you." Alec said.

"What!" Jace scoffed. "No i'm not!"

"Sure you"re not." Alec said sarcastically.

"Its just that... She's not like other Princesses. All preppy and they think they'll entitled to everything. And would be crying and screaming by now." Jace confessed

"I know." Alec understood.

We looked back at the Princess. Her hair ws full of twigs and leaves, her face had streaks, she looked tired but she didn't say. Her face was a picture of defiance, and stubborness.

"Or maybe she's just stubborn." Alec pondered and he made a thoughful face

Jace laughed out loud. His laughter echo through the forest.

Robert looked back and hollered, "We should be there in three days since we're taking a short cut people!"

The group cheered as Robert dropped his pack and said, "We'll make rest here and pick back up in an hour."

Everyone sat around on a circle. Jace saw Simon sit next to Isabelle and Isabelle smile at him. Something weird was going on. They seem to have gotten closer.

Lucian sat next to Clary and gave her some dried fruit and meat.

"Here princess. You're gonna need your strength."

She reluctantly took it and ate it without complaint. After a while of silent eating Clary spoke.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"Where going to the camp." Isabelle said.

"Camp? There's more of you?" Clary said her eyes gotten wider.

"Of course there's more, but there is only one of me." Jace winked.

Clary rolled her eyes.

"So when did you start this resistance?" She asked.

"Well first off our resistance is called Shadowhunters." Robert said.

"Shadowhunters." She said, "Unique"

"We know. Luke came up with it." Simon said.

"Who's Luke?" Clary questioned.

"Oh right. He didn't tell you. Lucian is Luke. Actually Luke is Lucian's real name." Robert said.

Jace saw her face frown for whatever reason. At that moment she looked so sad and lost that Jace just wanted to hold her.

"Woah where did that come from?" Jace thought. He shaked his head to get the thought out of it.

"Oh" Clary said, " So when did you become a resistance?"

"Well" Robert began, " It would have to be when you were 5 and the Prince was 10. The King was taking him on a tour through Idris and many people encounter the Prince and they observed that he was a horrible person. He even killed a man because he said that the man looked at him funny. It was a beginning of change.any people saw you as nice, kind, and generous to all kinds of people. We figured that you would be the best for the throne. So we became a resistance and we sat and waited for you to come of age."

There was a pause as the Princess pondered over it .

"Wow!" The Princess said.

"Listen Princess." Luke said, " i know you from the bottom of my heart that you're a sweet and kind girl. I have seen how The King and the Crown Prince can be. Prince Sebastien can not be on the throne and we have to stop him before he does. I knkw that me and Simon have lied to you but it was for a greater cause. We need you help and only you can help, Princess."

Jace saw how Clary thought. She was biting her lip as she thought then she finally said, "Okay, i'll do it."

Everyone cheered and laughed and hollered that the Princess was on board with the plan.

"Excellent, Princess. We will tell you the plan when we get to camp. Okay everybody its time to pack up and go!!" Robert hollered

 **HEY EVERYONE SORRY FOR THE HIATUS... I FORGOTTEN MY PASSWORD BUT I WANTED TO KEEP UP WITH THIS STORY PLUS WE MOVED AND SCHOOL REALLY GOT TO ME**

 **BUT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **I HOPE IT REACHES TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS**


	9. The Night Owl Chapter 9

**KING VALENTINE POV**

"That little ungrateful little wench!!" King Valentine raged.

Pacing back and forth through his office. He thought back to his daughter. She was exactly like her mother. Always disrespectful, enraging, and stubborn. But he never thought she would do something like this. He should have kept a better leash on the wretched girl. Station more guards around her at all times or keep her in her room so she won't do anything.

There was a knock on the large mahogony doors and Sebastian strutted into the room.

"How's it going, Father?" Sebastian inquired.

"DON'T PLAY NO GAMES WITH ME, SEBASTIAN!!" Valentine boomed.

Sebastian had the courtesy to look apologetic. but he know my son. He knows its all a front.

"I'm sorry, Father. But are you really surprised. She's just like Jocelyn." Sebastian said her name with disgust.

It was no surprise. Me and Jocelyn married by a treaty that connected north and south Idris together and preosperity and money, but that was all. It wasn't for love. as simple minded people say. Oh, no she was my ticket to being King and Valentine took that chance. But after Clary was born Jocelyn suffered a tragic death that ended her life.

But for his own reasons Sebastian never liked Jocelyn and he never called her mom or mother. He never gave her respect or love only cruelty.

"I known from the minute she came out for her coming of age ball, Father. Something was off and she seemed like she was waiting for something to happen. And then when during the commotion i saw her run away with that pit bull Lucian and rat faced Simon, and that's when i knew that Clary was a part of the resistance against you Father."

"Are you positive that that's what you saw son?" King Valentine asked for the thousandth time.

"Yes, that's what i saw with my own eyes."

The King sent a search party out looking for Lucian, Simon, and Clary hours ago and they'e still not back yet.

"Face it, Father. She and her little possé of a resistance are traitors of the Crown." Sebastian reasoned.

There was another knock on the door.

"Enter." Valentine commanded.

In came a the Accord Guards. They stood straight and tall, their faces showing no emotion. Sebastian and Valentine stood straighy up and went to the guards.

"Have you found them?" Valentine questioned.

"No, sir. We haven't. It is like they vanish out of thin air. There is no trace of them anywhere, Your Highness." The guard said.

"DAMMIT!" The King cursed, "GO, LEAVE NOW. KEEP LOOKING!"

The guards bowed and in unison, "Yes, Your Highness."

"Do you think she's using ummm you know. To make sure there is no trace of them?"

"Don't be a fool, Sebastian. She dosen't even know she contains the gift at all. I forced the late Queen not to tell and the only ones that know are you and I."

"The resistance could have_"

"THE RESISTANCE KNOWS NOTHING DAMMIT!" He slammed his fist into his cluttered desk, sweeping evrything onto the floor. There was a bout of silence as the world caved in on us.

Sebastian stood up, "Even if this so called resistance knows nothing there is a reason she went with them and with Lucian and Simon."

"Clary has Lucian and Simon wrapped around her finger. They'll do whatever she wants them to do." The King spit.

"Father, face it. She is a traitor to Idris and to us, but we also can't have this effect how you rule, Father. You rule with an iron fist. You've always been that way. Don't let this tryant girl disrupt that." Sebastian said.

Valentine thought. He thought and thought. His son was right. He couldn't let this disrupt my reign in Idris. My daughter, Lucian, and Simon are traitors to the realm and when we find them. They will pay dearly.

 **CLARY POV**

We have been walking for 3 days and i'm really considering riding on the donkey. I was in the front of the group of 9. Robert, Celine, Lucian, Simon, Isabelle, Alec, Jace, Aline, and me. 10 if you count the donkey. We usually take hourly breaks to eat, rest, and figure out where we're going and if we're almost to the camp.

But the forest. The City of Glass. It was beautiful. My only view was throw my balcony window in the castle. She never actually been inside of the forest. The leaves looked green one way but whrn you turn it kinda looked like a mirror with no reflection. When we walk we see animals and bugs scurrying to tey to get out of our way. Cherub rabbits and guardian deers were everywhere you see. Some would run away the first chance they get. But others were more bold.

Clary was to engrossed in the forest that she bumped into someone. It was Robert.

"Oh, i' m sorry sir." Clary said.

"Please just call me Robert and don't you worry about sorrys, Princess." He proposed.

Robert seemed like such a kind and gentle man. He dosen't seem capable of anything bad.

" How are you fairing, Princess." He said.

"I've been better but i really cannot complain." She truthfully spoke.

He nodded as if he understood. But Clary knew nothing of him so maybe he really does understand.

" Princess, i have important questions to ask you, if you dont mind." He asked polietly.

"No, not at all." She encourgered.

"Have you ever heard the term being Kissed By Angels?" He asked.

"No, I haven't. What is it?" Clary asked.

"It is when a person is choosed once every Century by the angel Raziel to carry out a purpose. They are gifted with incredible and magnificent powers." He explained.

Clary laughed. It sounded something from a childs fairy tale book.

"I'm sorry, Robert but that sounds untrue." She said.

"Oh, but Princess it is true. True as the wind that blows. True as the sun shines every morning." He reasoned.

"But how do you know its true. You said it happens once a century and that's 100 years and no offense but you don't look a hundred."

"We have kept it going by our parents telling us and their parents telling them and so forth." He said.

"But how come i've never heard of it?" Clary was sure that that story belong in a childs book. A book that she would have read when she was little.

"Because you're a Princess." Jace interrupted, "The King moniters what you see, and what you hear. He probably didn't want you to know about about a human being being kissed by angels."

"But why though?" She said curiously.

She was thinking hard about this. Why? Why she didn't know and why didn't anybody tell her. It was like she was in the dark her whole life. But why would these people tell her unless they knew something she didn't. Until she got it!

She whirled around fast. Her red hair whirling around. The jumped and stopped.

"You people think i'm Kissed By Angels. That's why you told me!" She accused.

"I told you. She needed time. We couldn't spring her into this!" Luke said.

"What are you talking about!" Clary demanded.

"Princess." Luke said calmly. He walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulder.

"I know this a lot to take in. But once we get to camp we will tell you everything. Can you wait that long?"

No matter how much i want to know. I know if i want to get all the information and have time to process it. I have to wait.

"Yes, I can wait." She said gloomy.

"That's my girl." Luke kissed my forehead. "Come on everyone, lets keep moving!" Luke said.

 **TIME JUMP: FEW HOURS**

Robert says that we're almost there. And to be honest Clary was getting nervous and jittery. Something dosen't feel right.

"Are you okay over there, red?" Jace called from up ahead

"Better than ever, blondie." Clary said.

"Oh, i love it when you call me blondie. But i prefer The Golden God of The Golden Knight. Think you can do that, red?" Jace smirked and winked.

"Don't worry. I have a lot a names for you that will fit perfectly." Clary said.

"You two please stop..." Luke stopped when we heard growling.

Loud, menacing growls. Wolves came through the forest around us. Their mouth and teeth quivering with dripping with saliva. Their hair on ends. The group quickly took out swords, bow and arrows, and daggers while Clary had none.

"PROTECT THE PRINCESS!" Luke yelled.

The all made a circle around me in hopes of protecting me. One of the wolves jumped and snapped at us. But they were ready as they made a tighter circle around me.

It was as if the world was going in slow motion. The wolves attacked at the same time. Alec shot arrows at the wolves each one sailing true. Isabelle and Aline had daggers and were throwing them with pircisine. While the rest had swords. Slicing though the air at the wolves.

Then it happened!

While Luke was fighting a wolf another came from his other side and snapped his teeth on Luke's leg. He screamed in agony.

"LUKE!!!" Clary ran to get to him.

"CLARY NO!!" Simon tried to grab me back. To keep me safe. She pushed him away.

Clary fell to Luke. She looked at his leg. It was mangled and terrible. She cried and said his name again and again. The wolves came and surrounded them. Three were in front of me and Luke.

"NO!! GET AWAY FROM HIM!!" She screamed at the wolves.

They pressed on and advanced. She held her hand up as if to ward them away, but she felt something deep inside of her blossomed and then there was a bright, white light.


	10. Chapter 10

JACE POV

"CLARY!!" Jace cried as she saw the petite redhead lift her hands up to ward away wolves.

The white light was blinding as he watched in struck awed as the light came from Clary's hand. Jace shielded his eyes as the light burned his eyes.

Then there was nothing. It was quiet and everything was still. He slowly moved his hand away from his face to see Luke. His calf was mangled by the wolf bite he endured. His face ashen white from the loss of blood. And he saw Clary. Face down on the ground, hand still outstretched. There was a ring of burned grass, twigs, and leaves around them and the wolves vanished without a trace.

Jace saw that everyone was looking at them or Clary to be specific.

"Oh, by the angel. She is Kissed By Angels!" Robert said in awe.

Jace got up slowly and cautiously and walked towards Clary and Luke. He walked over the ring of burnt grass and twigs and leaves.

"Clary... Luke?" He saidsaid cautiously.

It was a moment of silence when Luke let out a gut wrenching gasp. Everyone hurried over to them. But Clary still hasn't moved yet.

"Clary!! Where is Clary!!" Luke said frantically. He tried to move but we all held him down. His face turning whiter by the second.

"Luke, calm down. Clary is right over here." Simon commented. Jace looked over at Simon. He was indicating that Jace should check up on her. But he didn't want to upset Luke more.

Jace crept over to Clary abd gently shook her. She still didn't move. He thought frantically on what to do. All he knows is that he will NOT let her die. He gently flipped her over. She looked just like Luke, ashen white but her eyes were closed and her breathing was easy and clear.

"Okay." He thought, "She's unconscious."

"How is she?" Simon said.

"She's unconscious, but she seems fine." Jace added.

Simon nodded, " Good, but we have to move it. We already stopped the bleeding in Luke's leg, but its going to need stitches. We have to hurry to get to the camp."

Jace only heard half of what he was saying. His attention was on the redhead. She was beautiful. Her fiery red hair shined in the light. Almost like she had a halo on her head. Her porclein skin now ashen but still amazingly beautiful.

Jace picked her up softly making sure to support her head. He looked up and Luke was on his legs, but he was supported by Alec and Isabelle. Jace had a feeling Isabelle would do that. She always wanted people to remember that she's not some prissy little girl. Luke's eyes went straight to Clary.

"Is she okay! What's wrong with her!" luke is frantically.

"She's okay. She's just unconscious, it seems." Jace reasoned.

"We have to get moving if you want to keep that leg, Luke." Robert spoke.

Luke nodded grimly, looked at Clary once more than limped on being supported by Alec and Isabelle.

We walked quickly as possible with Luke's injuries. Robert said we were only a couple of miles away from the camp. As we hobbled along Luke's leg bleed more and more in the bandages made of clothes.

Jace looked at Clary again. She can't believe how beautiful she is. He grazed his thumb over her cheek. So soft like the inside of a rose petal. Her eyes fluttered and she muttered something.

"Clary?!" Jace said but she didn't say anything at all.

 **SEBASTIAN POV**

"That's right, little sister. Run. Run away. You think you got away from me and what i would have done to you. You deserve nothing and nobody, you little slut." Sebastian said.

He sat in his ginormous room thinking and pondering over what to do... and how to do it.

He walked to his desk and sat in his chair. It was clustered with papers, quills, inks and more but what he wanted was in a locked drawer in the desk. He always kept the key around his neck. So he dosen't lose it.

He unlocked it and slid the drawer open and took out a book that reads : ** _The politics of Idris._**

He wasn't gonna read some old dusty book. He wanted what lies inside the book. He opened and in two square slots that have been cut in the pages were bottles of dark red liquid. The color shined off like fresh blood.

They were both labled. A smaller one was labled Clarissa and the other larger one was labled Father. He picked up Clarissa's bottle and flashes of anger overtook him. That little bitch ruined his careful plans.

His careful plans to kill his Father and be the King of Idris.

But he had to kill Clarissa first.

But that little bitch went with her little lapdogs and ruined my entire plans. Sebastian was gonna but this poison in her drink at her coming of age ball. He was gonna put the whole bottle in. But then the Resistance, her little lapdogs took her and now we don't know where she is. But with her gone might have ruined his plans but it also rearranged the plans. One less obstacle to kill.

He was going to have tea with his Father. He was to put the poison in his tea, but not the whole bottle. That would kill his Father instantly and the whole kingdom will be looking for a murder. No. He will put little drops a posion every other day. To make it seem like he's suffering from a terrible sickness that killed The Great King Valentine.

Then he, Sebastian will become The King of The Land of Idris.

He chuckled darkly as the slowly pit away the poisons back were they were, but he kept his Fathers posion in his pocket.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter" He said. A maid scurried in saying it is time to have tea with The King.

Oh yes, it is time.

 **CLARY POV**

Was she dead.

Am she alive.

Clary didn't which one it was. She heard voice. She felt like she was on a rocking boat or was someone carrying her? Then she saw a person covered in gold. Gold hair. Gold eyes. Gold body. Gold skin. Just gold everything. Almost like she was looking at the sun.

She heard snippets of words.

"She...Luke...Blood...Unconsious."

Is something wrong. Is someone hurt. What happened to Luke. What happened to _me_.

Then she heard a voice. A voice that sounds like a breeze across my face. Like spun gold wolven into my hair. That person said something. That person said my name.

" _Clary_ _?"_

She tried to wake up. To see who it was. To speak. To do something. But then there was a pull. A pull that pushed her into darkess once again.

It was like the darkness pushed her back into her body. But there was still a pull in her conscious. She heard the voices again but this one sounded sweet, pure, innocent.

Clary felt hands in her hair and on her face. The hands were soft almost felt child-like. Those hands felt so familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Darkness took me under again.

Those hands were back. Those familar hands. Those child-like, soft hands. It was like the hands were keeping me grounded.

The voices cane again.

"Clary...A week... Not good."

What's not good?

Is something wrong with me.

Then she heard a soft unmistakable voice that she thought she would never hear again.

"Clary dear, Wake up."

She woke up.

And she saw the person that she thought she would never see again.

 **OKAY HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **THANK ALL OF YOU FOR REVIEWING AND READING IT**

 **I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

SEBASTIAN POV

I had the tray of tea me and my Father were supposed to drink and dine and talk. I had to sweet talk the maid that had the tray in order to get it.

My Father was late.

As always he was late. He was late for tea. He was late for his own prolonged death. But that gave him time to put three drops of the poison in his Father's tea. It turned to a murky marroon color.

The door open and i quickly put away the poison abd stood up straight and tall. His Father entered with an entourage of guards.

People were talking how we always looked alike. Me and my Father. Pale blonde hair, dark, almost black featureless eyes, tall, broad shoulders, and lean chisled body.

"Sebastian." Father aknowledge me with a curt nod.

"Father. How have you been? Is there any progress with finding Clarissa and her two little henchmen?" I said angrily.

My Father sighed, " No, there hasn't been. It is like they just vanished into thin air. But I have my best men trying to find them."

"That is good. Hopefully, they will find her." I said innocently.

It's not hard being the innocent, sweet older brother. Once Clarissa was born. I was pushed to the side by the servent, maids, and my own mother. But that gave me a lot of time to think about my whole life... and how i' m going to change it.

Me and my Father have a complicated relationship. He was distant with both me and Clarissa. It was from the beginning that we all knew that he did not want children but as always The King needed an heir. That's how I was born. Clarissa was a mistake when Valentine was drunk and needed a good fuck and it just so happen to be his wife.

It was a well known fact that the King had many whores and mistresses. And no doubt that he had a ton of children in the kingdom, but no one really knows if that's true or not.

"And when we do catch them they will face major punishment." Father said dangerously, " But hopefully the bounty will help immersely."

A bounty.

A bounty for 10 million dollars on Clarissa Adele Morgenstern's head.

A bounty for 5 million dollars on Lucian Graymark's head.

A bounty for 1 million dollars on Simon Lewis's head.

They were to be found alive or dead but preferbly alive.

"That was a excellent idea of yours, Sebastian."

"Why thank you Father. I just want the best for us and The Land of Idris." Sebastian expressed.

Valentine nodded proudly at me. Then as if in slow motion. The King slowly tilted the tea cup to his lips and drank a generous portion of it.

I smiled manically and thought, " My plan is underway!"

A servant came in and put down a decent plate of scones and muffins.

"Thanks, beautiful." I winked at the servant. She blushed and giggled. Then curtised and lefted.

"Honestly, Sebastian. You have to stop being such a flirt with the servants."

I raised my eyebrow at him. Is he really telling me about this. Considering his history.

"I do not want to have bastard grandchildren." He inquired.

"Do not worry, Father. " He smiled again as he took a hearty sip.

I took a sip of mine as well. Know all i have to do is wait for the effects to happen and Father will be bedridden within a few hours at best

I took a scone and started nibbling on it. It tasted like butter and sugar. My favorite.

"Now son you have to understand that when i pass or become to old to rule. It will be in your hands to take over termondous reponsibility and you have to be ready for that." Valentine said.

"Father do not worry." I repeated, "I already feel ready as it is."

 **CLARY POV**

That voice.

That voice sounds so so familiar.

It sounded like my mother.

I opened my eyes.

There she was.

My mother looked at me with an expression of love and grief. I must be dreaming. Or dead. That seem like the likely scenerio. Yeah that's it. I'm dead.

And i'm with my mother.

I was 5 when my Father told me that my Mother died. They said she died of natural causes. I thought that was strange when i was little. My Mother was so strong, almost indestructable. To make it more strange they wouldn't let me see her at the funeral. There wasn't even a funeral. It was like she disappered and nobody even batted a eye on how she disappered or where she disappered to.

But she's here. Staring at me as if none of that ever happened.

"M-m-mom?" I stuttered.

"Yes, sweetie. I am here." She said.

"H-h-h-how?" My eyes started to fill with tears as she looked at the person she thought was dead for years.

The woman. My mom lifted her hand and genlty put it on my cheek. The tears started to pour more as she wiped away the tears.

"I will tell you, my dear, but now is not the time for that." She said. He voice like wind chimes in the breeze.

I nodded and for the first time i looked around my surrouding. It looked like a tent and a house mixed together. The ceiling and walls were thick, sturdy sheets of animal skins. With wooden beems that put everything together. The bed was enormous with animals furs on it. The was a wooden desk in the clean corner. The weapens. On one side of the wall there were weapens of all kinds. Knives. Swords. Axes. Bow and Arrows.

Why would someone need all these weapens? I thought.

The flap to the tent opened and Luke came in limping with crutches and another man.

The man was an old man with little to none white hair. His back was a little hunched over. He looked frail looking. But he had a smile on his face that made me smile back.

"Luke!! What happened!!! Are you alright!!" I said frantically.

"It's okay. It's okay.I'm fine. Just a little wolf bite." He reassured, " How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I feel..." What did i feel. I feel sad, confused, angry, relieved, strange. I feel a lot of things right now but yet i feel nothing.

"Fine." I finished lamely. I could tell that Luke didn't buy it. But he didn't press.

"This is Hodge. He's here to see how you been doing." Luke said.

"Where am i?" I said quickly.

"You're at the Resistance Camp, my dear." Hodge said in a gravelly low voice," Does anything hurt, Princess?" He asked. He was now sitting by me. Examining me.

"Well my left arm and hand hurts a little." I said cautiously.

"Let's take a look, shall we." He took my arm gently and flipped it over.

Everybody in the room gasped. From my upper arm to my palm was a mark, a design. It looked like it was burned into my arm with a red gold glow to it. It was spiraling from upper arm to palm with intricate designs in it.

"What is that?" I said frantically.

Luke limped quickly over followed by my mom. I was still surprised that she's here and not 6 feet under. She looked the same. Fiery red hair, green eyes, short. She looked like me or I looked like her.

"I-I've never seen something like this before!" Hodge spoke harshly. He moved my arm so he could get a better look at it.

"What is it!!!" I yelled.

"Calm down, Clary." Luke said calmly.

I caught a glimpse of my mom. Her lips were pursed in a thin line. Her eyes filled with worry.

"You know something about this. This thing on my arm. WHAT IS IT!!!!" I screamed at her.

"Clary! Clary! Calm down." Luke pressed, "Do you know something about this, Jocelyn?" Luke said softly.

"Only that it's called a Rune. I know nothing else." Jocelyn added.

"A Rune?" Luke said, "I never heard of anything like that before."

"Is it something bad?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Jocelyn said.

"Listen, Princess. People who have been Kissed By Angels only come every century. We know little to none about them." Hodge inquired.

"Don't worry, Clary. We will figure this out together." Luke promised.

"I hope so." I thought.


	12. Chapter 12

**JACE POV**

I hope and pray to the angels that Clary was alright. When i took her in the tent she looked so pale. She almost look like she was sleeping, but i knew better.

To get my mind off of it i did everything to get my mind off of it. I trained with other people in the resistance, helped with hunting for the next meal, asking literally everyone if they needed my assistance.

Now there was nothing left to do and i was in the Dining hall. Which is really the only building that is not a tent. It was made of wood. It was a large circular building. The circular tables and chairs were made of wood; even the utensils were made of wood.

The soup here was actually not that bad and that was saying something. Since we hahave came back with the Princess we got to take them off of our everyday chores and since Aline. The best cook around wasn't here. The soups and other foods usually tasted like crap that gotten thrown up again and again.

But my thoughts went back to that redhead. Gosh! Why was she all that i think about. We barely know each other.

"Hey Jace. What's wrong with you?" Isabelle came from behind me and sat down next to me carrying a bowl of soup.

I sighed heavily, " Nothing."

"It dosen't sound like nothing. What, your fans didn't come and say hi?"

I shot daggers at my sister, " Not funny." I said darkly.

She rolled her eyes but then they brightened with understanding.

"Ah, i see. It's the Princess isn't it? Your'e afraid that all the other guys will take her away from you." Isabelle laughed.

"It's not like that at all." I said.

"Oh please. You look like a lovestruck puppy here all alone." She inquired.

"Oh by the angel. I'm not the only one lovestruck. _SIMON!!_ " I hissed.

Her eyes widened and she blushed and mumbled a "shut up."

"That's what i thought." I huffed.

We ate in silence for a little while until Alec came in holding hands with Magnus. His longtime boyfriend. Magnus was... well Magnus. he's one of a kind i'll tell you that. He had black, silky hair laying limp on his shoulders. He had unique eyes. They were green and yellow. When i was young i thought he looked like a cat.

"Well, looks like you too caught up quickly." Isabelle pointed out.

Alec blushed while Magnus laughed and kissed his cheek. It's kinda weird to see them like this. Their relationship have been in the dark for so long because we all knew that some people, including our parents, wouldn't agree to the lifestyle.

But once Alec came out. In front of the whole camp. It was like a weights been lifted off of our shoulders. Even though our parents almost disowned him he seems a lot happier with his chose in coming out.

"Well what can i say. I can't keep my hands off of him." He purred at kissed Alec's neck. Alec shivered and blushed.

"Guys that's gross. I'm eating here. And while i'm eating I don't want to see _nobody_ kissing or having sex right in front of mt face." I reasoned.

"Someone is pissy today." Magnus observed.

"Are you okay, man?" Alec asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Hey, do you know The Princess is doing?"

"Ahh that's why you're so pissy. You want to get in her royal underwear that's it!" Magnus said happily.

"He's totally in love with her." Isabelle added.

I got aggravated with their constant assumptions.

"I JUST WANTED TO KNOW HOW THE FUCK SHE'S DOING FOR GODS SAKE!!!" I yelled.

The dininn room got extremely quiet as everyone looked at me. Alec, Isabelle, and Magnus were smiling smugly at him. He glared at him.

"It's okay. We won't tell her." Magnus winked, " But if you must know she's fine but a little freaked out that her once thought dead mother was alive after all, you know that kind of stuff." Magnus added.

Magnus was Hodge's apperentice. So on most injured people he watches over and most of time helps. But he didn't go this time because the Princess was a very important person and Hodge didn't want Magnus to get nervous or scared and do something wrong by accident.

"But that's not all. She always has like a tattoo or a burn on her arm. Hodge said she was pretty freaked out about that too." Magnus added.

"Tattoo? Burn? What are you talking about?" Isabelle said.

"That's what Hodge told me." Magnus shrugged, "But i also heard that she's coming out of the tent after a week in there."

"She is??" I asked.

"Yeah, she should be coming here in a few minutes." Magnus said.

Suddenly i felt a suge of emotion. It felt like happiness, anxiety, confusion. Why was i feeling this? I barely know her and if i did nothing would happen between us. She's a Princess and I'm a lowly peasent from a small village with issues.

"Oh, there she is." Isabelle screamed, " PRINCESS OVER HERE!"

I turned and there she was. Looking at me. Sh was out of that dingy dress from days of walking. Now she's in a thin, small comfortable dress made of mitch match clothes and animal's fur. Her hair was out in long beautiful curls down her back. Her face wasn't pale anymore. Her cheeks had a pretty red blush to it. Luke was beside her with his hand on her back. I felt a suge of jealousy. Wait, why was i jealousy. Damn! This girl is in my head.

"Hey." She said. Her voice sounded like twinkling bells.

 _Shut up!! Stupid mind!!!!_

"How are you?" Isabelle asked.

"I'm fine. Still getting used to everything. It's really amazing here." Clary added.

"Have you seen the training area. It's the best!" Isabelle squealed.

"Princess. This is Magnus." Alec put in

"Hello, Magnus."

Hello, Biscuit. It's a pleasure to meet you." Magnus said.

"Biscuit?" Clary asked.

"It's my nickname for you." Magnus winked.

"Mm I like it." Clary blushed.

"Good, cause that's what i'm gonna call you from now on, Biscuit." Magnus inquired.

I felt another surge of jealousy and anger. Why did Magnus get to call her Biscuit? Why is Clary so nice to her? Magnus was nice to most people so i can see how Magnus would try to calm her down in a confusing and somewhat environment.

"Where's Simon?" The Princess asked, looking around for Simon.

"Last time i heard he was sleeping." Isabelle said.

She giggled, " I bet he was snoring like a bull." She full out laughed.

"How do you know he snores?" Isabelle squeaked. She frowned a little.

"Were best friends. We know everything about each other." Clary explained.

"Jealous much, Izzy. I'm sure your the only one who..." Isabelle cut me off.

"So Princess how have you been?" Izzy said loudly.

"Oh I've been fine. A little tired. A little freaked out. A little confused but fine." She smiled.

Ahh, that beautiful smile. It was like thr sun was coming out of her face.

 _Oh, that sounded weird. I need to stop_.

"Well, we want everything to ve to your accmidations, red." I winked at her.

She rolled her eyes, " Everything is lovely, blondie." She hissed.

Even when she was mad she was beautiful.

"Are you sure, Princess. Do you need any servents to follow and bow at your every step." That sounded a little harsh but it was out now.

Clary's face was beet red. She was about to say something when Luke put a hand on her arm. She flinched and cradled her arm close to her chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Clary." Luke apologized.

"It's okay. It's the burn. It still hurts." She complained.

"What is that burn anyway?" I asked.

"I don't know. Nobody knows anything about it." Clary said. Her voice sounded so defeated.

"Can i see?" I asked softly.

"I don't know. I mean Hodge didn't know anything about it. So why would you?" She looked at me her eyes shining with tears.

"Try me." My voice strong and hard with a biting cold edge.

She sighed softly and she put her arm flat and pulled her sleeve all the way up to her upper arm.

My eyes widened and my mouth hang open a little.

"Oh by the angel." I whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

**CLARY POV**

"What! What is it!! Tell me what is it!!!" I said frantically.

Jace just looks shaken up. As if he saw something that he didn't want to see.

He let go of my arm and just sat there. Almost looking like a golden statue.

 _Golden Statue? Where did i get that from._

"Jace! Jace! Are you okay?!" I put my hans on his shoulder and he jumped up out of his chair. The whole Dining room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"I-I h-have to go." He said. He quickly went out of the Dining room.

Our table was left in silence.

I looked at the tattoo or scar or burn or rune or something. It was still glowing.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked the table, but they look just as shocked as me and they've known Jace longer than me.

"No, you did nothing wrong, biscuit." Magnus patted my hand. Trying to comfort me.

"But why did he run away." I feel like i'm about to cry and the last time i cried was when my mother supposedly died.

"We don't know. He's never acted like this before." Alec said. He looks astonished. Like he couldn't believe his brother would act like this.

He know something. I know he does. The way his face was when he saw this. He knows something and i have got to find out.

I got up and walked out of the Dining hall. Luke and everybody else yelling at me to "come back" and "where are you going." But I already know where I was going. I was going to look for Jace and demand answers.

But the one problem is where is Jace. I walked out of the Dining hall and i saw tents of all sizes and trees. Lots and lots of trees around our camp. People. Losts of people of all sizes, color, and age walking by me and standing around or carrying stuff.

 _"Who do i speak talk to?"_ I thought.

Somebody has to know where Jace went. Clary lookwd around and saw 5 girls in a circle talking.

" _Well Jace is a ladies man. Maybe they know where he is."_ I pondered.

She went over there with an air of confidence. The girls looked all the same really. Tall, blonde, and beautifully curved. Unlike my short statue, red frizzy curly hair, and curves are nonexist.

"Hello." I said kindly to them.

"Welcome, Princess Clarissa." They curtised and smiled at me.

This ladies are pretty nice. I guess not all blonde's are dumb and mean.

"Hi. I was wondering if you can direct me to where somebody is." I asked.

"Of course. Who is it. By the way I'm Seelie Queen." The one in the middle said. She seems like the leader of the group.

"I don't know his last name, but i know his name is Jace. By any chance do you know where he is?" I asked nicely.

Seelie's smile transformed into a frown. What's this change?

"Why do you want to know?" Seelie said harshly.

This must be one of Jace's ladies. Or maybe her current lady or girlfriend or something. I have to say something so I don't offend her.

"Jace has something that belongs to Alec. I'm helping Alec find Jace." I lied.

"Ohh, Well i'll take to him. He's usually at the spearing ring." Seelie smiled looked more like a frown.

"Thank you, Seelie." I ignored the frown and smiled.

"I'll see you guys later." Seelie said to her friends.

Her friends shot me a glare and walked away. Seelie and me walked to the spearing ring. I can feel waves of hate directed at me coming from Seelie. Why does she hate me? She barely knows me.

I looked ahead and saw a ring with a bunch of guys and minumum amount of girls there. It really did look like a ring. It was a big circle. There was a cage like structure around the two guys fighting. There was also people screaming and cheering placing bets on each guy.

They weren't close enough to see the two guys fighting, but she saw flashes of blonde hair. _Jace!_ That's him. I felt my legs walk faster towards him.

Seelie grabbed my armand pulled me behind a tent losing my sight of Jace.

I had enough of her.

"What's your problem, Seelie?" I contained myself from yelling.

"You're my problem, little girl. You come in here and you act like you're gonna steal Jace. Well Jace is mine and he dosen't need a little girl to hold onto him." Seelie growled.

 _"Is she jealous of me?"_ I thought.

"Oh i see. You're jealous aren't you?" I asked.

She stuttured, "Me? Jealous of you? Of course not. You see, Jace dosen't need a little girl. He needs woman and from the looks of you. You're nothing but a little girl." She sneered.

I felt my cheeks heat up and my eyes filled with tears. It's true. I do have the body of a 10 year old. But at least I don't act like a spoiled brat.

"Well we'll see who Jace wants. Because he and I are starting to get really close." I lied again. Why am i lying to this low life girl.

Her face got red as she got angrier, "Listen little girl, just stay away from Jace got it." She hissed.

"You can't and won't tell me what to do." I said.

She opened her mouth to spit some more hideous mean things to me when we a deep voice.

"Seelie? Princess?" Jace questioned.

Seelie did a whole 360 as she smiled sweetly at Jace and swinged her hips as she walked to him.

"Oh It's nothing Jacey-poo. The Princess was wondering where you were because she said you had something of Alec's and i was just being kind and bringing her to you." She batted her eyes at him.

"That's sweet of you, Seelie." Jace said.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him and gave Jace a big fat kiss on the lips. I gave a tiny gasp and felt my cheeks heat up. Jace wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Seelie pulled away first, whispered something to him, and sashayed away.

"Oh are you done now?" I asked innocently.

"Actually no I wasn't but since she's gone what do you want? He said none too kindly.

Now that Seelie is gone I can see full view of Jace. He had loose fitting trousers that hung low on his hips. He had sculptered arms and chest. His chest and arms are wet with sweat. His hair was dark with sweat and his face had a pink flush to it.

Jace smirked, " You like what you see?"

I rolled my eyes, " Oh please blondie I don't date self-centered guys." I hissed.

"No, you date self-centered Princes." He smirked again, " Anyway what did I have of Alec's?" He said while checking his nails.

"Nothing. I lied." I said slowly.

Jace gasped, "You lied. Oh, the sweet Princess lied for the first time. Oh, her innocence is gone."

My face got redder, " Oh, shut up Jace. Anyway you got some explaining to do."

I walked up closer to him and pointed my finger in his chiesled sweaty chest.

"What exactly do I have to explain?" Jace raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why you left after you seen the rune in my arm? Explain that to me." I poked his chest.

He grabbed my hand. A shot bult of electric shot from his hand to my hand, up my arm, and into my body. I gasped and yanked my hand out of his grip.

"I don't have to explain nothing to you." Jace said.

"Yes you do. You know what this is and you have to tell me." I said.

"Or what. You're gonna make me. I'm not one of your servants. You can't make me do anything, Princess." He moved closer till my back was to the tent and he was towering over me.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I screamed.

His eyes widened in surprised, " Call you what? Princess? Well that's what you are aren't you. A Princess."

"Angels." I muttered, " Even the servants back home don't call me Princess. They call me Clary. Princess is just a title. And that title is not me."

"Wow, you really grown up, Princess." He said sarcastically.

"You know what? Move out of the way I'll find the answers I need without you." I pushed his roughly and walked away.

As soon as I knew I was out of his line of sight. I stopped and looked around at the tents and people milling around me.

 _"Now."_ I thought, " _Who do I ask to find the answers?"_

The only person that came to mind was _MOM!_

 **JACE POV**

 _"I'm the stupidest guy in the whole world!"_ I thought

I just made Clary mad at me. Because I was a total jerk to her. Maybe I shouldn't have walked over here. When I won my match against Raphael I saw Seelie talking to someone. But when I looked closer it was Clary. She looked like she was about to cry when i had walked over.

But then as stupid as I was I had to make it worse by being vain, sarcastic, and a complete jerk.

For a second I almost wanted to tell her everything. Everything about my real parents and why I'm here and literally everything. But I had stopped myself and said stupid stuff and now she'll never like me.

 _"What the fuck was that?"_ Why would I want her to like me. She's just some girl that we need for the resistance. She means nothing to me.

But if she means nothing to me then why everytime I see her my heart skips a beat. And when i touched her electric bolts shot into my body.

I need to get myself together. She means nothing. Okay, nothing.

 **HOPE YOU LOVE IT**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**SEBASTIAN POV**

The King is sick.

The King is dying.

Prince Sebastian will be the next King of Idris.

 _But is he ready?_

That's all you here around the castle. My posion worked and Father is slowly dying, but from the outside it might look like a serious cold that will eventually take the King away.

But am I ready to take the throne? Of course I am. I've beem waiting for years to be sitting on the throne with the crown on my head.

I see my Father every day to see how he is doing. But it's all just for show. I don't care if he dies in a gutter or eaten by wolves. But I want to seem like the grieving sad son that won't see his Father for long.

I bring him tea every other day and just watch the posion take its victim.

I came to my fathers bedroom. Two guards flaking the sides pf the door. They nodded to me as I walked in the room.

There he was.

Laying on the bed in the covers with his head propped up with many pillows. He looks old and sickly like he aged 50 years over the past week. I sat next to him by his bed. His eyes were closed and his breaths were labored. There was also a sheen a sweat on his forehead. I saw a towel and some cold water in a bowl. I took it and dabbed some cold water on his forehead.

"S-son?" Valentine asked. His eyes looked glossy. He was looking but wasn't seeing.

"Yes, Father, I'm here." I said confidently.

"Ahh, my son. You've given me nothing but achievements, my son." He said tiredly.

"I know, Father." I smiled malicly.

"B-b-but Clarissa. Yes, Clarissa. She was always the softer, gentler one of you two. She was just like her mother. Clarissa, she was special. She wasn't like other girls. Sometimes i regret being so hard on her." I saw a single tear trail down my Fathers face.

Sudden hatred filled within me. Even now with Valentine dying I will always come in second to Clarissa. But why is he telling me this?

"Father, do you know who I am?" I asked him.

He looked at me. His eyes still have that glossy look to them, "Of course I do Jocelyn."

Jocelyn?! Why does he think I'm Jocelyn. He's delusional. The poison is probably entering his mind now. Not long after he is dead. Not long after I'm King.

"Ohh, Jocelyn. I know you told me that something was wrong with Sebastian, but I never believed you. I called you paronoid and called you a hateful mother to your first child, but now... but now I think you may be right." Valentine choked.

I was seeing red now. Who does this woman think she is. She is nothing but a bitch who dosen't care about me. She is nothing but a whore and a slut who fucked Lucian Graymark every other day.

She is no mother of mine and I'm glad she's dead for good.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." I demanded.

A guard came in and bowed before me.

"My Prince?" The guard said in a cold, clipped voice.

"What is it?" I said in a bored, monotone voice.

"The Accord would like to speak with you, My Prince." He says.

The Accord. The inner circle of the castle. The help make the laws and help citizens abide to it. Theu also appoint the next King, document important facts and events like marriages, deaths, and births.

"I'll be right there." I say.

The guard bowed and was about to leave before I thought of something important.

"Wait, is there any new imformation on the criminals?" I spoke harshly.

The criminals. Known as Clarissa, Lucian, and Simon. Each of there bounty's have been increased 5 thousands more dollars. So far we have found nothing. But i hoped that we found something.

"No, My Prince. There hasn't been any sign of any of them." The guard spoke.

"That'll be all. You may go." I said quickly.

The guard bowed and left; softly colsing the door.

I went back to my Father. "I have to go now, Father."

"Okay, Jocelyn. I will see you soon. Come back to see me before you go." Valentine said merrily.

It shouldn't be long now before he's gone. I couldn't help the terrible smile spread across my lips as I left the King's room and walked through the extravagent hallways with soldiers and guards lining the sides of the hallways. I walked confidently down the hallway to the room I knew for years.

He opened the door and leisurely walked in. The were men around an oval table wearing black robes. They all had their own names but to me they were just a bunch a stuffy old people. But they like their nonliteral term as the ' Silent Brothers.' They talk though. But they only talk to themselves and to other ' Silent Brothers.'

"Silent Brothers." I bowed even though i completely hated it. They should be bowing to me not the other way around, but they appoint the next King so i have to play nice for awhile.

"Prince Sebastian." They bowed to me as well.

"Now, what have you called upon me at this time in the moment?" I asked nonchantly.

"We have urgent news to talk to you about." They said.

"What is it?" Now my curiosity is peeked. What was so urgent? Nothing is really happening except for Valentine dying. So what else was so urgent?

"Well it dosen't seem like The King is getting any better so we have to appoint you King as soon as the current King passes away and we have to make sure you are ready to take on the task of being King of Idris." The Silent Brothers spoke.

A smile slowly moved on my face. _Finally!!_ _My time has come!!_

"Well of course. I only want the best for Idris and if that means me being King then I will do it." I spoke smoothly.

The smiled proudly at me and nodded im approval.

"Now, Silent Brothers if that is all then I really must return to my princely duties." I said.

I made my way to the door when the Silent Brothers stopped me, "Wait my Prince there is something else that we have to talk to you about."

I sighed softly to myself, "What else is there?"

"We think that to make your reign stronger you have to wed." They said.

I paused. _Wed??_

"I am sure that my reign will be strong without wife." I reasoned.

"But we advise you to, my Prince. If you marry a courtess or a duchess it will hold some pull with the lesser royals. The lesser royals will find a way to find you incompetent and unfit for the crown." They spoke with confidence.

"So I have to court a lady?" I hissed.

"Yes it will be best if you did." They said.

"Anybody you think will be a suitable queen for me?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, her name is Lilith. She seems like a suitable queen for you." They inquired.

Lilith. I remember her. I courted her for quite some time. She was actually the firdt girl I ever liked. She wasn't fragile like all the others duchess's daughters. She spoke her mind. She ruled her servants with an iron fist. She is also a tactical thinker. She was also very beautiful. Dark flowing hair, bright blue eyes, beautifully curved body. Just remembering fucking her senseless made me shiver a little bit.

"I will think about it." I said and left without another word.

 **JOCELYN POV**

I was sitting in my little tent thinking about my whole life, and my life decisions.

When I faked my death and came here and joined the resistance I wondered if I should have brought Clary with me. But she didn't know her destiny then. But now she does and she hates me for it. Maybe I should have brought her along with me and train her for the destiny she was meant to have.

The flaps to my tent opened up. I thought it was Luke. It made me smile a little. He was a childhood friend. He has helped me out with a lot of things and I think that out friendship is turning into something different. Yesterday when he touched my arm I shivered and his touched lingered on me even when he lefted.

But when I turned around it was my one and only daughter looking determind with her shouldered drown back and her head held high.

"Clarissa, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"You need to answer some questions I have." She commented.

"What kind of questions?" I asked curiously.

"You need to tell me more about this rune thing. I have to know what it is. What it does and how do I stop it." She said desperately.

"Oh, come here. Sit down, you seem tired." I ushered her to my bed where I sat.

She hesitated for a moment and sat down softly on the bed with her back straight as a arrow. She looked slightly uncomfortable, but I took no offense to it. It's probably hard thinking you mom is dead and her showing up out of nowhere.

"Go ahead ask me your questions." I told her.

"What exactly does this rune mean? I showed it to Jace and he got all scared or something like that. I confronted him about it, but he wouldn't tell me anything. So I'm asking you." She spoke hurridly.

"Let me see, deary." I motioned for her to show me arm. I saw her flinch when I said deary, but I acted like I didn't see it as she slowly rolled up her sleeve and she me the rune.

I looked at it. Its beautiful design almost burned into her skin.

"Like I said before I don't know much and runes and the people who are Kissed By Angels and I don't want to give you any wrong information." I said honestly.

I saw her deflate in defeat and my heart shattered a little. I have to give her something.

"But I will tell you this. Your powers are connected to your emotions. So if you want to control your powers you have to control your emotions as well." I said confidently.

She thought about it. I saw her chew on her bottom lip before nodding, "Okay, okay I think I can do that, thank you."

She got up to leave but I can see a battle raging inside of her.

"Clary is there anything else you want to know?" I asked hopefully.

She stopped the flap hanging halfway open as she pondered. So I spoke on.

"I did it only to protect you, Clary. If I had stayed they would have tortured the information out of me. Information about you and I couldn't let that happen." I said honestly.

Clary's shoulders were ridged as she took a shuddering breath, "I'm not mad at you because you faked your death. I'm mad at you because you didn't take me with you."

Then she left. The flap moving unconciously in the wind.


	15. Chapter 15

**_CLARY POV_**

I forced myself not to cry as i left my mother's tent. How could she not take me with her. She left me with two terrible human beings that I happen share the same blood with. She said she was protecting me, but all she caused me was pain.

I was mindlessly walking through the camp when I bumped into a hard back.

"Oof." I almost fell on my butt but was saved by a guy putting his arm around my waist and hoisting me back up again.

I looked up and meet the eyes of a very, very handsome guy.

 _"But not as handsome as Jace._ " I thought absently.

He had snow white hair that fell lazily in his face and blew in the wind. His eyes were a brilliant hue of green and he had a smile on his face. A smile the brightens his entire face. He was tall, really tall but to me everyone who isn't shorter than me is really tall.

"Whoa there, you okay?" He asked me.

It took me awhile to realize that I was still staring dumbly at him.

"Yes, yes i am, thank you for not letting me fall flat on my ass." I said, moving out of his grasp.

"I didn't know a Princess could have such vulgur language." He chuckled.

I blushed hotly, " I don't usually say words like that." I quickly said.

"I've heard worse things than that, Princess." He smile, took a step back and bowed, "The names Jonathon, Princess, but I prefer Jon."

"Oh, you don't have to do all that, Jon. Please stop bowing." I spoke.

"That's gonna be a hard habit to break." He chuckled again as he lifted from the bow.

"Well please break it." I laughed a little.

"Fine. I'll do it but only for you." He winked.

I nervously laughed. I wasn't used to guys like this. Jon was funny, outgoing, bright, and confident while I was used to the more reserved kind of guy. The Princely type of guy. I have no idea how to act around him.

"So Princess how are you liking the camp?" He asked causually.

"Please call me Clary and the camp is really cool. There are a lot of really nice people here." Not counting Seelie and her posse of dopplegangers.

"Yeah, there are a lot of good people here. So you know why you're here right?"

"Yeah, it's a lot to take in actually. Why don't keep my brother in line for the throne." I said. I still can't believe it.

"Well yeah. But no offense here, but your brother is kinda psychotic and extremely crazy." He said in a angered voice.

"He's not that bad." My voice held no emotion as I remembered my coming of age ball. When he said that I was gonna become his wife. It still disgusted me that he thought of me like that. I'm his sister. He's supposed to think of loving thoughts about me not whatever that was at the coming of age ball.

"Then you don't know what he's done." A look of sympathy flashed through his eyes, but I didn't need his sympathy. I didn't need anybody's sympathy.

But what did Sebastian do?

I was about to ask when I looked up at the sky. The sun was going down and I was pretty hungry cause my stomach just did a hearty growl.

He laughed, "I guess your pretty hungry. Come on, dinner already started. Today it's beef stew and Aline is making it so it's gonna be awesome."

I laughed and followed his long stride to the Dining Hall. Jon saw me struggling to catch up with him so he slowed down a significant amount.

The Dining Hall was warm and full of noise. Noises like laughter, chairs scraping on the floor, talking, shouting, spoons and forks clanking together, and men belching their guts out. Jon and I got in the line to wait for a cup of water, a big bowl of beef stew, and a big roll of bread.

"To be honest Jon, I don't think I can finish all that food." I said uncertainly.

He laughed out loud, "I suspected it. But don't worry Clary I'll eat what you don't finish."

I laughed along with him. The line moved up and we each grabbed trays filled with food. I was having trouble balancing all this food while Jon lead me to a empty table. I made it to the table without spilling anything.

"Soo, umm, Jon can I ask you a question?" I said shyly.

"Of course. What do you want to ask?" He said.

It's time.

"What _did_ Sebastian do that was terrible?" Did i really wanted to know what he did?

He paused. His spoon full of stew half to his mouth.

He took a deep breath, "I had a feeling you would ask me that." He chuckled a little, "Well most of the people here are people who have no other place to be, like orphans, and people who wanted a change." He began.

I nodded along with him. But wait...

"So you're a--" I couldn't say the word.

"A orphan? Yep, I am. Most of the kids and teenagers here are orphans." He stated.

"But how and why are there so many orphans. I knew there were orphans but not this many." I looked around at the abundance of little boys and girls running back and forth between tables.

"Yeah well your brother had a play in it." He said.

I froze. He had a part in it? What did he mean by that?

Jon must have read my mind because he started talking again, "Well it started a few years back. King Valentine gave Prince Sebastian a grand tour of Idris." He said.

I remember that. Sebastian was 10 and I was 8. I asked my Father were they were going but he only said that it was a princes duty and a princess shouldn't worry about it. They had left for a whole year. It was the best year of my life.

"Yeah what about it." I asked.

"Well, the south and east side of Idris and very poor." He slowly said.

"Yeah, the King was gonna make those sides better and help the people there." I prompted. Where was this going?

"Wrong. Well it couldn't started like that but it didn't end like that. The Prince saw one look at the south and east side and he wanted to demolish the towns and villages there and wanted to create his own castle there. The people were outraged and wanted the Prince to stop. The Prince had his soliders burn down every poor town and village he sees and take anything they fit valuable." He said. He face shone tears that wouldn't fall and an anger that hasn't been quenched.

"Oh by the angel. I had no idea." I didn't know what to say. I was shocked, confused, angry.

"You wasn't supposed to know. It was supposed to be kept secret." He said.

"Ohh well how did it come to you guys wanting to make me Queen of Idris." I asked.

"Ohh that's really simple. Your mother." He said simply.

I choked on my bread that logged in my throat. I drunk some water while Jon punched my back a little too hard.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. How did my mother make you guys want me Queen?" I asked.

"Well she went all through Idris telling everybody about the softspoken Princess who was Kissed By Angels. Not many people believed but some did. The people who have seen the Prince's terrible ways. The ones that wanted a change and they got other people who joined. Everybody here came willingly." He said almost proudly.

"So my mother started this Resistance?" I questioned.

"Well with the help of Luke and a few others but yes she did." He said.

I sat there. My food half eaten and getting colder by the minute. All of this is so new to me. How can my brother do this? I knew he was terrible but I didn't know he was a monster.

"Clary? Are you okay? You look pale." He asked putting a hand on my back softly.

"I'm fine, really. I just don't feel hungry no more." I lied.

"Is it because of what I told you. Oh, I'm sorry. If I knew you would act like this I wouldn't have told you." He looked terrible that he made me sad.

"No, Jon, It's fine. I just didn't know all of that. I've been kept in the dark for so long. It's a lot to take in over dinner." I laughed a little.

He visibly relaxed, "Don't worry. There will be a lot of things that you can't handle or will be hard. But you have to stay strong. All these people here are counting on you and look up to you."

I smiled a little, "Thanks, Jon."

He face broke into a brilliant smile, "And if someone is bullying you. I'll protect you. Think of me as your big brother."

For a minute I saw sadness in his eyes but it disappered in a flash.

 _"Did he lose a sister to my horrible brother?"_ I thought.

But even though i met him not long ago. I feel like he already his my big brother. The brother that I always wanted. A loving, caring brother.

"I already feel like that." I said truthfully.

He face turned softer as he looked at me.

"Clary?" He asked.

"What is it?" I said.

"Are you gonna finish that?" He pointed to my half eaten food.

I laughed, "Go ahead, take it." I moved my tray toward him.

"Thanks _sis_." He laughed.

I smiled softly at him, "You're welcome _bro."_

 **HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

 **REVIEW PLEASE**


	16. Chapter 16

**_CLARY POV_**

It was dark in the forest but I didn't need a light to see. I kept walking. My feet getting dirty. My dress tracking dirt and getting tangled in branches and trees. My hair getting snagged on branches. I kept walking. I was walking towards something. But what? All I know was keep walking.

Then it hit me like a horse drawn carriage. The smell. Smoke. That's what it was. Smoke. There was also the smell of burnt flesh and wood.

Then I heard it. Voices. But not just any voices. Screaming voices. Hundreds and hundreds of voices screaming for help, praying to the angels, or just plain screaming.

I look up to the sky seeing a full moon, and a landscape of trees. I saw it. There was a glow in the darkness. A orange yellow glow that just grew bigger and bigger.

 _"Fire!"_ I thought.

My body jumped into action. I ran through the trees. My heart beating faster and faster. As I got closer and closer the screams got louder and louder. It was getting harder to breath as the air got thick with smoke. But i kept running and running. It got hotter and the glow got brighter.

I got closer and saw what was burning. _A village_. A village was burning and there were people screaming and running.

The people were trying to control the fire by getting water from the lake near by. But it was too much. The fire was extending to the trees. The whole forest could go up in flames. But who set fire to all of this?

I got my answer when I saw soldiers throwing flamed torches through windows and doors. They laughed manically as they burned everything to the ground.

I ran up to one of them and screamed, " STOP!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!

The guard looked at me, a lustful look for blood in his eye, "Sorry Princess. Prince's order."

"Where is he!?" I demanded.

He pointed to a man getting off a horse. He turned and I saw that it was him. _Sebastian!_ He looked older, taller, broader, harsher.

I ran up to him, "Sebastian you have to stop this at once!!!!"

"But dear sister this is so fun. And besides, these people weren't paying their taxes anyway." He said simply.

"BUT THAT DOSEN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO BURN DOWN THEIR HOUSES!!!!!!" I screamed at him.

He turned and slapped me hard across the face. My vision blurred with tears and my head throbbed. I felt hard hands on me. It was Sebastian. My feet were off the ground and I felt him walking.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" I screamed. I tried to move and get away from him but his grip was stone hard.

"I think maybe you should join them." He said.

Then he pushed me into the fire.

xoxxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoo

I jumped up out of bed. My bed and myself were soaked in a fine sheen of sweat.

 _"Nothing but a dream."_ I thought.

Everything felt so real. To the screams, the fire, the heat.

I looked around my tent. To the weapons and the animal skin. I felt so clausturphobic in here but yet there is plenty of room.

" _I have to get out of here."_ I thought.

I quickly kicked the animal fur and grabbed some loose trousers and shirt. I opened my tent and a a cool breeze blew at me. I sighed and decided to walk around the camp.

I was walking for a good 30 minutes when I heard something. It sounded like skin hitting skin. Like a fight. I walked faster till the sound got louder. I was at the Spearing Ring. I saw someone punching a sacks of flour hanging from a tree. He hit it too hard and a bug puff of white flour fell everywhere.

I giggled a little too loudly and the guy looked at me, but it wasn't just any guy. It was Jace.

I gasp. He looked like a winter prince as the flour fell softy around him. Until I saw that annoying smirk on his face.

"Hey Princess. What brings you out here." He called out.

I trudge towards him until I was standing right next to him.

"I had a nightmare." I mummered. BBowing my head so that he wouldn't see me blushing.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I snapped my head up and yell at him for making fun of me. But that usual smirk was gone and he looked concerned for me.

 _"Why would he be concerned for me?"_ I pondered.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. Just needed some fresh air." I said hurridly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

It was something about his voice, his words that make me want to tell him all my fears, my insecures, my everything.

"Well." I started, "I'm walking through the forest and then I see a light and I hear screaming. I start running and when I get closer I realize that its a fire. A village was burning." I choked a little, my eyes filled with tears.

I looked at Jace. He was intently looking at me. He was breathing hard and he was sweating.

He put his hand on my shoulder, " You don't have to keep going." He reasoned.

It was too late for that, "Soilders. Soilders were burning the village. I wanted to know why they were doing it and they said it was Sebastian's orders. I went to him and demanded him to stop. You know what he said? He said this is so fun and they didn't pay their taxes. Then he throw me into the fire." I choked out.

Tears were running down my face and I couldn't stop them. I felt a hand on my face. I jumped and looked at Jace, his hand reached out towards me. He came closer and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Who told you?" He asked softly.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Who told you what happen and about the towns being burnt by your brother." He said.

"His name is Jon." I said.

He nodded and bit his lip and I couldn't hep but think of what his lips taste like.

"Are you an Orphan?" I said all of a sudden. I had to know.

He seem to tense up then relax. He nodded. I gasp softly. Even though I barely know him and I've been here almost a month I feel like I've known him my whole life.

"I'm so sorry, Jace. I didn't know. If I had known I--" Jace cut me off.

"You'd what. Stop it? Highly unlikely. Your brother seems really adment on making that stupid castle of his." He said bitterly.

"But it dosen't make sense, Jace. Why would my brother burn down the Southern and Eastern side just for some castle it dosen't make sense. If my brother would do something he would always have another motive or something." I reasoned.

While I thought and thought I saw him bite his lip and clench his fist. For some reason I knew that that was a tell that he knew something.

"You know something don't you." I narrowed my eyes.

He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off, "Jace if you lie to me I swear I'm gonna kill you."

He chuckled, "Unlikely. Well if you know how to use your powers than maybe." He sigh, "Well it's just a theory but we think that he may be trying to kill all thess people because he trying to stop the cycle of people being Kissed By Angels."

My eyes widened as I heard this. How does Sebastian know about it? I didn't even know about it. What has Sebastian been hiding from me.

"It's just a theory, red. We don't even know it's true." He said quickly.

"But I wasn't born in the South or East." I reasoned.

"We never had one be born into royalty either." He mummered.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Why do you know so much, Jace. "

"My family is basically one of the leaders of the resistance and I have to attend all meeting so of course I'm gonna know a lot." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Why are you here at night Jace."

He face turned into a pained expression but it was gone in a second, "I couldn't sleep. Doing this usually helps me sleep."

"Did you have a nightmare?" I asked curiously.

He gasped dramatically, "What?! Me having a nightmare? Men like me don't have nightmares, little red."

I rolled my eyes for like the thousandth time but I felt a smile creep on my lips.

"Whatever floats your boat, goldilocks, I'm gonna fo back to bed." I said.

"Clary!" He grabbed my arm, "If you ever need anything and I mean anything, just come to me okay."

I looked at him. To see a smirk or a humorous glint in his eyes, but I don't. I see compassion, concern, and something else I can't explain, but it made a smile grow on my face.

"I will, Jace" I promised.

I don't know what got into me, but I lean closer to him and gently kissed him on the cheek. I felt a spark shoot from his cheek to my lips and exploded into me. I jumped away and covered my lips in shock. He did the same with his cheek.

"Ummm. I guess i'll see you later then." I said.

Jace smiled, "I'd rather see you sooner than later."

I rolled my eyes and giggled. I walked away saying, " Goodnight, Jace."

"Goodnight, Clary." Jace whispered.

 ** _HOPE YOU LIKE IT_**

 ** _REVIEW PLEASE!!_**


	17. Chapter 17

SEBASTIAN POV

The Silent Brothers arranged a brunch for me and Lilith. I can't lie I am a little skeptical about it. I haven't seen her in about 3 years. So I am a little intriged on what she looks like. She was fine 3 years ago. She's probably sexy now.

The servants put me in a simple black and white outfit. With my hair messily styled. It took hours for them to get it perfect like this and now that they finally did all I want to do is mess it up again.

And that brings me to right now, sitting in the parlor waiting for Lilith to come. I've been waiting for her for about 30 minutes. I got to say she still hasn't changed. Shen we courted years ago she made me wait almost an hour.

So to pass to time I started thinking about my dear Father. I decided to up the dosage on the posion. He looks very sickly now. Skin is gray almost always wet with sweat. He lost a lot weight and hair.

"Maybe a few more days or even a few more hours and the crown will be mine." I thought.

Someone cleared there throat. There was a servant. I stood up because that's what you're supposed to do when meeting a person of high standard.

"Please welcome the lovely Lilith Darkblood." The servant announced.

There she was. She got even sexier. Her curves filled out even more so than before. Her hair flowed softly, almost making a halo around her head. Her eyes, brighter than a few years back or from what I remembered. She had that signature smile and it made me smile back.

"Oh, Sebastain you didn't changed a bit." She said. Her voice so silky and smooth it almost made me shiver.

I opened my arms to here, "And you lovely have changed for the better."

She giggled and gave me a hug, "Always the charmer."

We sat down at our table. The servants came rushing out to fill our cups with tea and fill our plates with pasteries.

"So Lilith so you understand why we called you for this right." I asked.

"Oh yes I do. The King is in a terrible health and The Accords don't think he'll make it. So the infamous Prince needs a bride." She winked at me.

"I forgot how smart you are, Lilith." I said as I took a sip of my tea.

She narrowed her eyes, "Always am. So what exactly does the King have?"

"AH shit! I should have known she was gonna ask that. I got to think of something quickly." I thought frantically.

"Well he's been hallucinating and losing weight and been sweating like crazy. The Silent Brothers think it's Demon Pox." I lied.

She laughed, "Cut the crap, Sebastian. We both know what is happening to The King."

I chuckled, "I should have known." I thought.

"When did you find out." I questioned.

"The minute I heard thay you were gonna be King if he dies. You're doing it to be King aren't you."

"You always see right through me." I smiled.

"But the question is why do you want to kill you own Father. I know it's not just for the crown." She pondered.

I looked around to see if anybody was here, surprisingly nobody was. I leaned in close to her to tell her. She leaned in almost. I saw her eyes darken with excitement.

"Well you know about people being Kissed by Angels right?" I asked.

She nodded eagerly.

"Well. I want to extinct them for good and if you look really close all the people that have Kissed by Angels have lived in the Southern and Eastern Areas if Idris."

"But why are you trying to extinct them in the first place." She said. The excitement was just blubbling from her.

"Well the Silent Brother found this prophecy said that the next person to be Kissed by Angels will per say "termainate" the next person to sit on that throne." I said in a hushed voice.

She gasped softly putting jer hand to her heart, " Are you sure?"

"Positive." I stated, "And once i burn down the South and East I was thinking of building another castle there."

"You thought of all of this, haven't you. I'm impressed." She praised.

"So what are you gonna do know. Turn me in. Tell the guards or something." I prompted.

"What are you dense? Of course not. I want in and i want to be queen." She said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I." She said. Her eyes bright and dark at the same time.

"I know there was a reason why I liked you." I winked.

"And besides once we're King and Queen we can do a lot more stuff also." Her voice deepened as she leaned forward showing an ample amout of breast as her hand went up and down my chest. A growl came out of me as my arousal got high.

"Mm, that's what I thought." She chuckled.

The door banged opened as we spranged about. A guard came and quickly dropped into a bow.

"What is it." I hissed.

"My prince. My Prince. The King. My Prince the King--" He stuttered.

"The King is WHAT!!! Speak goddamn it." I yelled.

"The King is dead."

The world stopped as I took into consideration at what he said. The King is dead. All my plans. Finalized. Finally.

I looked over at Lilith. She was crying, but I knew it wasn't real. It was all for show. That's what I know.

I looked at my guard. My guard and i commaded him.

"Go get the Silent Brothers." I said with authority.

"Yes, My King." He bowed and left closing the palor doors with him.

I heard a giggle. Lilith. Tears were gone and there was a manical smile on her face.

"So my King. What's your first rule of business." She smiled.

I already know what it will be.

"My first rule of business would be--"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

CLARY POV

Aline's food is by far the best in the camp. I was eating breakfast in the Dining Hall. A breakfast that consisted of scambled eggs, bacon, a quater loaf of bread, strawberry slices, and orange juice. Even though they were small portions I can still barely finish all of them.

I wish Jon was here so he can finish my breakfast. I decided to eat breakfast alone cause I needed to think about all of this. At first it was just because they didn't think Sebastian would make a good King and now Sebastian is burning down villages and towns for a stupid castle and killing off the legacies of people Kissed by Angels.

But something is missing. If I know Sebastian like I know him. Then there is something more to all of this. The castle Sebastian is building is just a flimsy front. Killing of the legacies of people Kissed by Angels may be true but he has to have a reason for doing it. But what is that reason?

I was too wrapped up in my mind to see a person come sit next to me and take my food.

I jumped, "Jon! Don't scare me like that!"

He laughed, "I was sitting here for about 10 minutes, Clary. You were in your own little head of yours to not notice me."

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I sigh softly.

"Hey." He put his hand on my shoulder, "It's okay. We got your back. I got your back. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, okay." He said protectively.

I laughed a little, tears building up. I moved over and hugged Jon around the neck. He seemed to stiffen then hug me back tightly.

"Thank, Jon." I said.

"You welcome, little clare." He said.

I laughed at little at the nickname. I don't know how long we hugged. It seemed like a few minutes when we heard a loud throat clearing.

We jumped apart and saw Isabelle, Simon, Magnus, Alec, Luke, Jocelyn, and Jace standing around the table. There faces looked amused kinda, well except for Jace who had a hard unreadable expression. I started blushing like crazy but Jon just looked relaxed and a little amused.

"Hey guys. What's up." Jon said. nonchantly.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt Jon, but we have to borrow Clart for awhile. Maybe a few hours, if that's okay." Jocelyn said.

"Why?" I said with an hard edge to it. I still can't forgive my mother for what she did.

"Well you have to train how to use your powers." Jocelyn said.

"But I thought there was no one to teach me." I reasoned.

"Trail and error my dear little red head." Jace winked. So he was back to his regular self i guess.

"Well with bits and pieces from all of us we can try ti help you the best we can." Luke said.

"Okay, Okay, I'm coming." I stood up and looked back at Jon expecting him to come too, but he sat there looking a little uncomfortable.

"I'll go only if Jon can come." I said.

Jon's head snapped right up and brilliant smile overtook that uncomfortable fown of his.

"Umm I suppose he can come with us." Jocelyn said uncertainly.

"Woahhh!!!! Thanks guys!! Come on!" He cheered pushing all of us out the Dining Hall.

For a second I thought I saw a look of envy on Jace's face but it vanished in a instant.

"So, uhhh, where exactly are we gonna do this training?" I asked no one in particular.

"Were doing it in the forest. So no one can see and so you won't hurt anyone or burn down the tents." Jace explained.

I rolled my eyes but kept quiet as we walked to the clearing. We were almost to the forest when a shrilly voice called Jace. It made my blood boil.

"Jacey-poo! Where are you going, Jacey." Seelie called out.

Jace turned and smiled at Seelie, "Just taking care of business, baby."

Seelie practically ran to Jace while bumping into me in the process. Probably on purpose. She hugged Jace and kissed him roughly. I rolled my eyes as they basically made out in front of all of us.

I can see Isabelle and Alec rolled their eyes at the horrendous display. I giggled a little. At least they feel the same way i do.

Luke cleared his throat, "Jace, we really have to get going."

Jace pulled away and took a deep breath, "Right. Seelie I really have to go so if you will excuse me. We'll finish this later." He winked after that.

"Can I come with you, baby. I won't be much trouble." She whined.

Jace looked at Luke and Jocelyn for permission and they looked at each otheras if they were being asked by a toddler if they can stay up later than usual.

"Okay. She can come." Jocelyn said in a weary, tired voice.

Seelie cheered and kissed ans hugged Jace as if he was dying. I rolled my eyes once again as this.

"This is gonna be a long trip." I muttered to myself.

 ** _CLIFFHANGERS!!!!!_**

 ** _REVIEW PLEASE!!!!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_CLARY POV_**

The forest were beautiful. The flowers were beautiful. It's like the forest came to life with birds calling one another and singing their songs. The breeze flew through the grasses and leaves and trees. I would love to be hear forever.

But the problem is I can't enjoy it because of Seelie's shrilly, whiny voice talking so loud for no reason talking about god knows what to no one in particular. I tuned her out about an hour ago and just looked out in the forest.

"Hey." Isabelle said.

I jumped five feet in the air, "Ohh, by the. angels you scared me half to death!!"

She giggled. It sounded pearly like wind chimes aand bells. She would make a great princess. She was very beautiful. Long dark thick black hair that trails softly down her back. Tall, elegent body and legs. Bright blue eyes. A strong, influential voice.

"Sorry. I thought you knew I was here." She said.

"It's okay. I've just been thinking a lot." I said.

"I understand. About your powers, your life, your new boyfriend." She said casually.

"Wait wait wait. What boyfriend?" I suddenly got confused and angry. If Jace said anything about that night we talked I'm gonna kill him.

"Jon." She nodded to him up front. He was busy talking to Simon and Alec.

Oh, she didn't mean Jace. I blushed and laughed, "Jon is not my boyfriend. He's like my brother." I clarified.

"Well the way you guys were hugging earlier it seemed like you guys were a thing." She said.

"No were not like that. But you and Simon are." I chuckled.

She blushed and giggled, "We've been dating for only a few months but he's been so amazing and sweet."

"How did you guys start dating?" I asked curiously.

"Well you see we were following these boar tracks and Alec had a lead on it so we follwed it west and then the tracks disappered. We kept follwing but it was then. Then out of nowhere the boar jumped out and rammed itself into Simon." Her voice and eyes started to take a dreamy look.

"Oh angels. You must have been so scared." I said hushly.

"I was but we took him hurried and took him to the doctor. He was bedridden for almost a month. He has barely no visitors except for family. Then one night he came to my tent with flowers and he was all handsome and stuff. I asked what je was doing there. Then all of a sudden he handed me the flowers and asked me out right then and there. I was so shocked but i said yes. He kissed me on the cheek and lefted. The rest is history." She gushed.

"That so cute." I gushed with her.

"Everything he does is cute. But I really miss him ahen he goes on the months long missions. But he doesn't have to do them now." She laughed.

"Why not?" What mission has Simon been doing?

"Ohh umm it was just one mission he had for years." She avoided the question.

"Yeah. What was it?" I said again.

"To get on your good side." She said quietly.

"What!? Really?! To get on my good side? So he's only my friend because it was a mission?!" I said angrily.

" No no it wasn't like that." She said quickly but before she said anything Jocelyn spoke up.

"We're here, everybody. Come here Clary. We can teach you now." She said.

We were in a a big clearing of luscious grass and trees around the perimeter to make a big circle. I can also see and hear a river by the trees.

"So where do I start?" I asked as everybody except Luke and Jocelyn sit by the trees. Isabelle and Simon sat together, Jace and Seelie sat together, Alec and Magnus sat together.

"Well like I said before. Your powers are connected to your emotion so what do you feel now?" Jocelyn said.

"That's easy. Confusion. Betrayal. Anger. Animosity. A little happy. Nervousness." I said nonchantly.

"Okay, well today were gonna pick one of your emotion. How about something easy like that happiness." Luke prompted, " Now I want you to sit down, get comfortable, and concentrate on a happy."

I did as he asked. Siitting down in the middle and try to find a happy memory. I didn't have many though. It took a while but I found one. It was my 8th birthday and Luke dedicated the whole day to me. I had my favorite breakfast. We rode horses into the forest and had a picnic and when we came back the servants and even some guards sang happy birthday to me. We all ate mymy favorite cake. Then me and Luke stayed up all night playing games until I fell asleep.

I giggled at loud. My eyes still closed.

"What are you thinking about?" Jocelyn said.

"My 8th birthday." I smiled, "When Luke dedicated the whole day to me. We ate cake. Went riding in the woods. Had a picnic in the woods." I laughed.

"I rememeber that." I head Luke chuckled to my left.

"Now I want you to channel that memory. That energy into power, Clary." Jocleyn instructed.

"Okay, how do I do that?" I asked her.

"Think of the power in a tunnel, moving softly yet forcefully out of your body." She said softly.

Okay, I can do this. I slowed my breathing and focus on that happy memory of me and Luke. It was like the whole world slowed down. I felt everything. in the world. I felt the trees and the flowers breath. The river mend and move. The groups breathing seems unnatural in this place.

I felt something move on the side of my neck. It was like someone was drawing on me. I opened my eyes to see everyone looking at me. But i didn't mind. I stretched out my arms. Flowers of all kinds grew in an instant. It was like I was pulling a thread of life from the ground making flowers in an instant. I giggled and smelled the roses in front of me.

"Wow flowers big deal. I though she was suppose to be this all powerful being." Seelie sneered.

A snapped sounded around me as I lurched forward. Gasping and breathing shallowly. I shook my head and glared at Seelie.

"Are you okay?" Jocelyn asked. Her voice sounding concern, almost like she really cared for me.

I nodded, "I'm okay." I told her.

Then she turned to Seelie and said, "Clary is just a beginner. You could have seriously hurt her for bringing her out of the state she was in. Now if you want to stay here I suggest you keep your mouth shut." Jocelyn warned.

Seelie eyes were wide with shock while everybody else was trying to contain their laughter, even Jace was to.

"Whatever." Seelie grumbled.

I sigh and then remembered the writing on my neck. I turned it gently. It felt tender and warm.

"Umm is this normal?" I asked.

Luke came and checked and touched, "Does it hurt?"

"No not really." I said, "What does it look like?"

"It looks like a flower in a circle." Luke said, "Jocelyn write that down."

"You're catologing this?" I asked.

"Yes, we have to. To get a better understanding." Luke said.

I nodded and stood still as Jocelyn drew it and the meaning which Simon insisted on" flower power." Jocelyn decided on a more professional approach. She put " the growth of flowers at an alarming rate."

"How do you feel, Clary?" Jocelyn wondered.

"I feel fine, a little tired."

Jocelyn wrote that down too. She scribbled in her little leather notebook for a minute longer then she looked at me for a while. I never forgotten what my mother looked like. To be honest she looks exactly like me or I looked exactly like her. Frizzy curly fiery red hair, freckles sprayed across our face, short small childlike body structures, and bright green eyes.

"Am I gonna do something else?" I asked.

"Yes we are. Simon can you bring the bunmy over here." Luke said.

Simon was holding a fat gray bunny in his hands. When did he bring that? He put the bunny in front of me and winked. I frowned a little. Thinking about what Isabelle said.

"Okay. A bunny. What am I suppose to do with it?" I said.

"Well it's said that they can communicate with animals. Feel what the animal feels. See what the animal see. Hear what the animal hears. But it's pretty advance. But i think you can do it." Jocelyn smiled.

I frowned again and starred at the bunny. It was paying me no mind. Eating some flowers and grass.

"Okay. Worth a shot." I sighed.

I starred at the bunny until the bunny looked back at me. It wiggled its little nose and jumped toward me a little bit. I went into that state of calmness with the world. But something wrong happen. I saw Sebastian in front of me with a sword. He laughed and said, "I should have killed you when I had the chance." Then he stabbed me.

I screamed and cowered away. I felt hands all over me. I kept screaming. I felt strong familiar hands on me. I looked and it was Jace. He was talking to me but I didn't understand him. I leaned towards in unconsiously.

"Jace." I whispered softly, "Save me."

I felt stronge arms. His arms around me as I went into the darkness.

 ** _THIS CHAPTER MAY NOT BE AS GOOD_**

 ** _I HAD A LOT ON MY MIND LATELY_**

 ** _BUT HERE YOU GO_**

 ** _REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N:HELLO FELLOW READERS. THANK YOY SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING. I KNOW YOU GUYS BEEN ASKING FOR LONGER CHAPTERS OR FOR ME TO UPDATE SOONER. BUT I'M WRITING MY CHAPTERS ON MY PHOBE USING APP. AND FOR SOME REASON I CAN'T WRITE CHAPTER MORE THAN 2,000 WORDS AT MOST. AND I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE SOONER. LOVE YA._**

 ** _JACE POV_**

Holding Clary in my arms is like holding a porcelien doll in my arms. Small, and easy to break. I cradled her close to my body and wouldn't let anyone touch her. When I saw her pass out it was like my world just shattered. We didn't know what happened. Why was she was screaming?

"Clary!?" I said softly. We were hurridly walking back to the camp, but we were miles away so it would take a while to get there.

"Clary!? Are you okay?" I asked again but she kept talking gibberish.

I looked up and started walking faster. I saw the faces of my friends and family. They were worried and scared, well, except for Seelie, who kept giving me and Clary nasty, hateful, sinful looks. But I didn't care about her, well, not anymore.

I always knew that I was gonna meet the Princess. We had planned it for years and I wanted to be the one to do it. I bugged my parents and Luke and Jocelyn for years until they finally let me lead the mission. I always thought Princess were snobby and stuck up. Clary. Clary's different. She's beautiful, smart, and arrogant. She's not like the proper Princess at all.

We got to the camp an hour later. Clary was still out like a light. We put her on her bear skinned bed. She looked so small in that big bed.

"I'm gonna go get Hodge." Jocelyn proclamined.

"I'll go with you." Luke insisted.

Jocelyn smiled at Luke, "I can go by myself you know."

"Well I'm not backing down so you're stuck with me." Luke winked at her.

She giggled and blushed. Clary and Jocelyn look so much alike.

They left and there was some awkward silence then Simon cleared his throat and said, "Old people romance. Yuck!"

"I know what you mean, man." Jon said.

We all suddenly burst out laughing. The tension melting away with the laughter. We spent a good 20 minutes laughing our everything.

"Right. They should just get married already." Magnus laughed.

"They'd make pretty babies. Little redheads running around with blue eyes." Izzy gushed.

"Yeah, but they have to admit their feelings for each other first before they start popping out babies." Alec chuckled.

I looked over at her. Her fiery hair curled and bend around the pillow. Her chest went up and down normally. Her small frame getting lost in the sea of blankets. She's so beautiful. She's not like Seelie. Whose beauty comes from gallons of make up. Clary's come drom within. From her spiky attitude to her woeful shyness. But she'll never feel the same way I feel for her. Because of my fucked up asshole act. She probably hates my guts and wants nothing to do with me that's for sure.

I gently stroked my finger over her cheek. I heard her whimper softly and move towards my hands. I sigh softly.

"You know you can just ask her and be yourself. She'll probably like the real self instead of the bullshit bad boy act." Simon said.

"That's easier said then done. I'm not the one that has known her for years and she completely trust you." I growled.

"I don't think so. Well I don't know for sure anyways." Izzy said shyly.

"What did you do?" Simon inquired.

"Well me and her was talking about you and I said something about how you were suppose to be her friend for a mission abd then she just got really mad and wouldn't hear anything I said." Isabelle said shyly.

Simon groaned and almost slammed his head in his hands groaning loudly. Isabelle looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry Si Si. I didn't mean to. I-it juet came out." Izzy said softly.

"Izzy it's okay I don't blamed you." Simon kissed her cheek.

"Why do you even care about your friendship with her." I said non to kindly.

Simon just sighed and had a big smile on his face, " Because she's like an amazing person. She's nice, sweet, stubborn as hell, hotheaded, Determined, Strong willed, Funny, words can't really describe her. She's one hell of a person."

I envied Simon for how well he knows Clary. How close they were to each other. Well. I don't know about now cause of what Izzy said.

"What about you Jon?" I growled.

He was looking at Clary with a kind of pained expression on his face. He barely gave me a glance, "What are you talking about, man?"

"You and Clary were pretty cosy this morning." Magnus prompted.

Jon's head shot up. He looked like he was about to throw up and he looked really angry, "Well the hell is wrong with you guys! That's completely disgusting!"

"Why?" I said darkly.

"BECAUSE I THINK OF HER LIKE A SISTER" He yelled.

We were silent for a long time. The only noise was the noise outside of people saying goobye to one another and going to bed.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked.

He looked at Clary. Another pained expression on his face, "She reminds me of Maureen." He whispered.

"Maureen? Your little sister?" Izzy said astonished.

He nodded silently.

"But why? They're nothing alike." Alec pondered.

"I know but when she came she looked so confused, so sad, so scared. It reminded me of when Maureen got scared during a really bad storm. Like she needed someone to lean on." He said softly, "I feel nothing for her. Well nothing like how Jace feels for her. I have no intention of making her my lover or girlfriend or anything like that."

I was about to say something. A snide comment or something when Jocelyn, Luke, and Hodge came through the flaps.

"Not to fear, Hodge is hear." Hodge laughed, "I've always wanted to say that."

"And now you have Congraulations. Now can you see what's wrong with her." I said angrily.

Hodge sigh, "I'll see what I can do." He promised.

He walked over to her and did a series of test on her. He checked her heart, her breathing pattern, he also looked for any brusies or anything broken.

He sighed again.

"Did you find anything?" Jon said eagerly.

"I cannot find anything wrong with her. Her heart rate is normal, her breathing is fine, there is no injuries. The most I can say is that she's in a coma or just unconsious." He said.

"When do you think she"ll wake up?" I said frantically.

"It's hard to say really. When someone is unconsious they usually wake up the next day. But when someone's in a coma they could never wake up or they could wake up in a few days or months or years." He prompted.

My blood ran cold as Ice as I understood what Hodge was saying. _She could never wake up_.

 ** _REVIEW PLEASE!!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_JACE POV_**

It was late at night. I was still in Clary's tent. Waiting for her to wake up.

 _"She may never wake up."_ Hodge said.

Those same words kept repeating in my head. Over and over and over again. It can't be true. It just can't be. I know that Clary's a strong girl. She can wake up from this.

None of us know how she got like this. What went wrong during her training. I remember her trying to read a bunny's mind and then she started screaming. A blood curdling scream that made my blood run cold. I remembered that all I cared about was keeping her safe. I didn't care about Seelie and how I looked to her. All I cared about and wanted was Clary.

I started pacing vack and forth across the tent, my eyes kept looking back at Clary. She looked so small, so fragile in all those pillows and blankets. Hodge said it would be best if we make her as comfortable as possible.

"I can't believe I'm still here." I said to myself.

I have to be honest. Clary got me hook line and sinker. I fallen for her the first time I saw her.

I went to the bed, kneeled down, and caressed her hair, "Wow. Your hair is really soft." I muttered.

 _"Now I sound like a fucking pervert."_ I thought.

I groaned and sat down in the center of the rug, pulling at my hair and cursing myself out for sounding so so much like a pedophile.

While I was drowning myself in self hatred and sorrow I heard rustling like grass and leaves being crushed and moved by feet. I quickly and quietly to my feet and moved towards Clary. Standing in front of her, protecting her.

The flap opened and a person with a hood and a trench coat. I couldn't tell if the perosn was a mad or a woman. I couldn't even see the person's face. But the person wss definitely shorter and smaller than me.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" I said.

I saw the person's clocked head move towards me. It was like the person was thinking about something.

"Listen, man you have to-" I felt the hilt of a sword come down on my left temple.

"Ughhhh. Shit!" I hollered.

I knocked down a chair and the center table as I went down. The loud crash echoed in my throbbing head. My vision blurred and fogged.

" _Clary_ I thought frantically.

I quickly got up, still dizzy from getting hit on the head. I looked and saw the person above Clary. A knife raised to kill her.

"NOOO!!" I yelled.

I ran and tackled the person to the ground. The hood the person wore fell off and the knowledge of me knowing who it was sucked the air out of my breath.

"Seelie!"I gasped.

She glared at me with so much hatred, "What does it matter to you. What are you here anyway?" She hissed.

"I was watching over her. No more questions from you. Why were you trying to kill Clary?" I said angrily.

"Because she ruined my life!" She screamed.

I scoffed, got up and took her arm roughly in my hand and lead her outside.

"Get off of me! Jace, let me go NOW!" She screamed.

I let her go. If she kept screaming she was gonna wake up the whole compound.

"Okay Seelie." I took a deep breath. I was so livid with her. I knew she was harsh and mean to people but i didn't think she would resort to killing.

"Seelie, what has gotten into your goddamn mind! Were you seriously about to kill Clary." My voice shook with anger ass i tried to contain it.

"She ruined my life!!" She screamed.

"How?" I said.

"Because she's all whore. Everywhere I go everyone talks about her and how pretty and sweet she's is and then she tries to FUCK YOU when she knows your mine." She screamed and rants.

"So your gonna result to killing her!!" I yelled back.

"Just admit it, Jace. You like her. You just want some fresh meat. You think you can get in her pants, don't you. Jace all you had to do was tell me, fuck Clary, and me and you will get on with our lives together." She smiled sickly.

"You have lost your mind." I muttered. My head still pounding from the hit to the head.

"Jace you and I belong to together." Seelie said.

"Seelie we most do not belong together. You know what i'm done. you have been acting crazy ever since she came and know you tried to KILL HER! I've had enough. We're done." I sneered.

She stood there gasping, her mouth opening in and out like a fish trying to get hair.

"W-what. Your breaking up with me. You can't break up with me." She yelled.

"Ohh, I just did. And you know what I do like Clary, but not for the reason you think. I liker her because she's nothing like you. She beautiful, sweet, intelligent, and extradoniary." I yelled.

"But Jacey-poo..." She tried to reach out for me but I turned around heading towards the tent.

"Go back to your tent. If I catch you trying to harm Clary again it will not be pretty." I said darkly.

I heard her scream and march away cursing me and Clary loudly. But I wasn't worried about her. I was worried about Clary.

 ** _CLARY POV_**

I woke up to screaming, particulary Seelie's screaming. It was like i was pounding back into reality. Then I heard Jace he was yelling to but I still sleepy, still tired and confused. I don't remember much except for the training I was doing with Jocelyn and Luke. Everybody else was watching. Simon, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Jace, and Seelie. Then just blackness.

What did happen?

The screaming was still going on but I was able to make out some words.

"Kill her... together...like her...done." I heard.

What is happeining. Who are they gonna kill?

Jace's voice came loud and clear, "I do like Clary, but not for the reason you think. I like her because she's nothing like you Seelie. She is beautiful, sweet, intelligent, and extraordinary."

Oh my god. He really said that. He really likes me. It was always like a weight been lifted from my shoulders. He feels the same way.

To be honest, I didn't know what I was feeling these past few weeks. I was so confused and hurt these few weeks that my feelings were jumbled together. But one thing i know was that no matter how annoying Jace can be. He made me feel so safe and protected. He also made me feel special. When he looks at me it's like I'm the only girl alive.

I sat up with a lazy smile on my face the same time Jace came through the flaps. He paused when he saw me up and smiling. He stood there for about a good 5 minutes just gaping openly at me. Then he smiled at me. Wide and bright. He came over to me in two big strides and hugged me tightly. I gasped in surprise, and tensed up but then relaxed almost instantly abd hugged him back gratefully.

He leaned back with a big, goofy smile on his face, "I can't believe your awake. Hodge said that you probably wasn't gonna wake up soon."

"I know it's weird. It was like I was being pulled out. Then the first thing I heard was you and Seelie yelling at each other." I remembered.

"Ohh." His smile faded, "You heard that?"

"Yeah. What were you guys fighting about. I know she's a bitch but she was really screaming at you." I said caustiously.

He seemed to think about something before he spoke, "Yeah i told her the truth." He said.

"What truth?" I asked but i think I already know.

"Well I broke up with her." He chuckled.

"What! You did?" I said shocked.

"Yea I did. She just wasn't the right girl for me." He smiled at me.

"What do you mean "She's not the right girl for you?"" I said caustiously.

"Well." He moved and say beside me on the bed, " You see I really like someone else and it wouldn't be far for that someone unless I was completely free. And I am."

By the end of what he was saying he moved so close that I saw little speckles of brown in his golden eyes.

"Umm well who is this someone?" I said.

He moved even closer, his hand gently touching my hair, and my cheek, so close that I felt his breath on my neck, "I think this someone already knows. But the thing is that I don't know if this someone likes me back."

"Well why don't you ask this someone." I whispered.

"Why don't I just show this someone instead." He moved even closer. His almost on them.

I couldn't take the closeness anymore. I grabbed his shirt and brought his lips towards mine. It sent electric shocks through my whole body so powerful that I gasp. He moved and encircled his strong arms around me, kissing me softly.

I moaned breathlessly, my mind fuzzy and cloudy. All I can feel. All I wanted to feel was Jace kissing me right now. Oh, I wish this moment could last forever.

I felt myself move overtop of Jace. His arms still around my waist. My hands moved to start unbuttoning the first three buttons on his shirt. My hands moved over the ridges of his abs. He moaned, his whole body vibrating underneath me. His hands moved down and touched my non existent butt.

I giggled all of a sudden. Just the thought of him touching something I have thats little to none, like my butt and breast, is kinda funny.

He moved away. His eyes were a dark chocloate color and he had a blissful smile on his face. "What's so funny?"

"Ohh, umm, nothing." I said blushing.

He moved his hands away from my butt to my waist, "Are you sure it's nothing." He whispered and kissed my neck softly.

I made some kinda gasping groaning noise.

 _"I sound like a dying fish." I thought._

I felt Jace shiver under me. He moved his hands again and started rubbing my arms up and down. He can't stop touching me.

"Soo umm." I started blushing.

"Soo." He chuckled.

I blushed again as he sweeped his fingers over my burning cheeks.

"Soo do you think this someone likes you back." I giggled.

He laughed, "Oh yes, I think this someone likes me very much."

I laughed with him and moved off of him and cuddled up against him. He openly put his arms around me. He was so warm and solid that I started falling asleep again. He kissed my forehead and said, "You better wake up tomorrow."

I giggled and cuddled up against him morr and fell asleep.

 ** _HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!!_**

 ** _REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!_**


	21. Chapter 21

CLARY POV

Sleeping next to Jace was like sleeping next to a big warm teddy bear. My whole body was surrounded by warmth. I didn't want to leave. I felt Jace's hands move up and down my body, from my butt to my shoulder. If my Father saw me he would yell at me, beat me, anything to make me see that what I done was wrong. If Sebastian saw he would call me a slut, a whore, all the names in the book. These. people here won't judge me, well, except Seelie, but the others won't.

I sigh dreamily as I moved closer to Jace. He chuckled and pulled me closer.

"You're so warm, like a teddy bear. I wish I could stay here forever." I sigh contently.

He chuckled again, "It's a nice thought but it won't happen."

"That's why I said I wished, dummy." I giggled.

He moved so fast I didn't even know until he was right ontop of me. I squealed.

"Oh, you're calling me a dummy? You're gonna eat those words." He grinned threatendly.

"Oooh, I'm soo scared." I giggled.

He leaned down and bit the side of my neck. I gasped as he bit down, his tongue swirling a sensitive part on my neck. He then peppered kissed my shoulder to neck to cheek then kiss my lips. His skillful mouth and hands, making me feel things I didn't know possible.

Then he stopped and looked at me with a devilish smile, "Didn't I say you were gonna eat those words." He chuckled.

I couldn't say anything. In truth, I was tongue tied. My face was probably redder than my hair.

"You'ee so cute when you blush." Jace kissed my flaming cheeks.

"Shut up. You know I still am your Princess and future Queen." I joked.

"Ohh, Yes and I would do anything for my Queen." His eyes got darker as he came closer, wrapping me in his strong arms and me pressed up against his chest. He leaned down for a kiss when the flaps to my tent open.

I screamed as me and Jace pulled apart and saw Simon coming in holding a tray of food. His eyss were wide, his face flushed. He dropped the tray he was holding; making a big crash.

Oh, by the angels Simon, you scared me!" I said frantically.

Simon mouth was wide open but he didn't say anything. The he covered his eyes and screamed, "MY VIRGIN EYES!" And ran out of the tent.

"I think we're in serious trouble." I said after a minute.

"He left. How could we be in trouble?" Jace reasoned.

"Well you could be in trouble cause you didn't tell anybody that I was awake." I accused.

"Maybe you're right about that." He chuckled slightly.

"You think." I pushed him off of me and got up. But when I got up my legs felt like jello and I almost fell. If Jace wasn't there to catch me then I would have fallen flat on my face.

"Thanks." I said gratefully.

" No problem." He kissed my cheek.

The flaps opened again and there were all of our friends and family. All their faces showed shock faces. They were like statues as they just stood there, so stotic. Then finally one of them spoke up.

"CLARY, YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE!" Jon yelled.

Jon ran to me and hugged me so tightly I could barely breath.

"Jo-o-on. I ca-an't breath!" I stuttered, out of breath.

"Ohh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? When did you wake up? Do you feel weird or anything? How many fingers am I holding up?" He said frantically.

"I'm fine. My legs don't work very well though." I said sadly looking at my legs.

"WHAT! Someone get Hodge now!" Jon yelled.

Simon, still blushing from seeing me and Jace making out volunteered quickly and left like he was caught on fire. Everybody else gave me hugs after hug after hug.

"Are you okay, honey?" Jocelyn asked. Her hands gently touched my face.

"Uhh, yeah I'm okay. Like I said my legs don't work." I said shyly.

"When did you wake up?" Jon asked again.

What do I say. If I tell them last night then they will know Jace didn't tell them and he would get in trouble, but if I tell them I woke up just know then that would be lying and I don't lie.

"Uhh, Umm." I stuttered.

"She woke up last night." Jace interrupted.

"Well why didn't you tell anybody?" Jon accused.

"Well I was waiting for the right time to tell you guys. Something happened last night." He said.

"What happened? Is it something with Clary?" Luke asked.

Jace opened his mouth to speak but Simon came in with Hodge.

"Ohh, I'm so glad to see you awake, Princess." Hodge smiled. His old face crinkled around the eyes.

"Yea, me too." I blushed self-consciously.

"Now are you feeling any pained anywhere?" He started examining me.

"Well, I said earlier that my legs don't work and I still don't think they do." I said in dismay.

"Well let's see." Hodge said.

He started checking my legs. Feeling for pressure points and any injuries. He gently hit my knees with a little wooden hammer. He said he was checking for reflexes. My reflexes came slowly but at least I had some.

After he was done examining me he spoke, "Well your legs seem to be fine but you see you slept for a long time so the feeling has to come back to your legs. You'll be able to to walk in a while. Make sure you massage your legs too. I'll let blood flow come to your legs more quickly." He said reassurely.

"Thank you so much. What would we do without you." Jocelyn praised.

"I try not to think of what would not happen if I wasn't here." He chuckled at his own joke.

"Thank you again." Jocelyn praised some more.

"The pleasures all mine. Now make sure she massages her legs and get her something to eat too." He smiled again.

"Oh, don't worry Jace will massage Clary's legs for her." Simon muttered but loud enough for us all the hear.

I felt myself blush and I saw Jace cheek go pink. The other look kinda confused.

When Hodge left it was silent for a moment. No one spoke or even moved for a while until Luke spoke.

"Well I better get you some breakfast. I'll be right back." Luke left silently through the flaps.

"Is there something you guys want to tell us?" Jocelyn asked putting her hands on her hips.

I couldn't lie to my mom or anyone for that reason so I blurted out, "Jace and I made out last night."

Their eyes got wide and there were a few different reactions. Alec, Magnus, and Isabelle cheered to the fop of their lunhs while Simon looked sick and Jon looked angry and Jocelyn looked kinda shocked and stunned.

"Well that's not what I was expecting. I was talking about whyJace didn't notify us when you woke up." Jocelyn promted.

"Ohh." I started blushing again, probably even redder this time.

Luke came in at just the right time with a tray of food. It was the usual. Fruit, bread, orange juice, scambled eggs, and bacon. I didn't know I was so hungry till my stomach growled profusely and my mouth watered.

"Here you go. Fresh out of the oven." Luke joked.

I quickly dug in. The food was sooo good that I just couldn't resisted.

"Eat it slowly, sweetie. You don't want to throw up do you? " Luke asked.

"No." I said through a mouthful of food. I started eating slower.

"Did I miss anything?" Luke asked.

"Clary and Jace made out!" Isabelle said squealing like a little school girl.

Luke face mirrored Jocelyn's exactly, "Ohh umm okay. Anything else?"

"Well now that you're all here I might as well tell you." Jace took a deep breath.

"What is it?" Jocelyn asked.

"Well something happened last night but it involves Clary." He seems hesitant.

"What?! Me? What happened." I asked frantically.

"Don't worry. I took care of it." He assured.

Took care of it? What do you mean by that?" I said

"Let me explain, Clary." He gently pushed ny hair back behind my hair. I blushed, remembering that they were still here.

"Okay." I slowly drank my orange juice.

"Well what happened was that Seelie attacks Clary." He said with a undersheen of anger in his voice.

We couldn't believe it. We all knew that Seelie was a bitch but none of us expected her to do this. Everybody looked a different degree of anger with Jon and Jace looking like they want to muder someone.

"Now, Jace are you sure it was Seelie?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I'm positive. She came in wearing a hood and jacket but i didn't know it was her. She pulled out a knife and was about to stab Clary but I intervened at the right time and that's when I found out it was Seelie." He explained.

"Oh by the angel." Jocelyn came up to me and gently careesed my hair. It felt oddly soothing as her fingers ran through my hair.

"I didn't think she was this crazy." Magnus inquired.

"Talk about bitch crazy." Simon agreed.

"Please. She's only like that because Clary is prettier, nicer, and has Jace now. So she wants everyone to know she's superior than Clary." Isabelle said checked her nails.

"Wow, that's like the first smart thibg you said." Jace laughed.

Isabelle's eyes narrowed, "You know I can claclaw your eyes out right."

"Ohhh, I'm so scared." Jace whined.

"Enough fussing, you guys." Luke told them.

"Sorry." They muttered.

"It's okay but lets get down to business. What should we do about Seelie." Luke prompted.

"I think we should make her do the laundry for a whole year. That'll teach her." Izzy said.

"No, how about cleaning up the horses shit." Jon said.

"That could work." Jace agreed.

Wait. Shouldn't we ask Clary since she was the one who was actually almost harmed." Alec thought out loud.

Everyone looked at me. Waiting for me to make a decision. But what should I do? She already hates me and wants me dead and maybe I did kinda runied at least obe thing in her life. But that doesn't mean she can go out and kill people she hates.

"I don't want to do anything. I just want to put this all behind us." I finalized.

"But we have to do something." Jon said.

"So you condone violence." I narrow my eyes at him.

"Well of course not. Violence is bad." He said nervously, "But what if she tries to do it again. What then?"

"W-well." I stuttered, "I don't know. But I don't want no more violence." I said.

"Well we have to do something." Simon said.

We were all quiet for a while thinking of ways to get back at Seelie but without violence.

"How about we tell her to leave. Like banish her from the resistance or something like that." Simon said.

"That seems a little to harsh." I said hesitantly.

"Clary, we got to do at least something. We can't let her get away with this." Jace said to me.

"I know that, but I'm alright. She didn't hurt me or anything." I said.

"But what if she does, Clary. I won't be able to forgive myself if you get hurt." Jace said. He looked straight in my eyes. Those beautiful golden orbs.

"Do whatever you want to her. Just don't make it to brutal." I said.


	22. CHAPTER 22

CLARY POV

I still can't believe it. Why would Seelie try to kill me. I honestly did nothing to her and even though she tried to kill me she didn't deserve to be kicked out of the Resistance. Yes, I said it. Kicked out, banned, thrown out, whatever word you wanna call it. They made the decision over a very private meeting that made the whole Resistance stand on edge. Jace was the one that woe everybody over. He said that it could happen again and that Seelie couldn't be trusted anymore, but they put in my consideration as well. I didn't want anything brutal or something she didn't deserve, but this,this is almost as cruel. They kicked her out, so she's leaving her family and friends behind. I know that I should be happy that she's leaving because she was basically a whiny bitch, but I'm not cruel like my father and brother. But there's nothing I can do now, they made their decision.

I was sitting in the Dining Hall in the most terrible mood ever, angrily chomping down on my food.

''Are you okay, Princess?'' Simon sat down next to me with the same tray of food.

''You know I don't like people calling me that.'' I proclaimed.

''I know, I just wanted you to talk." He chuckled slightly.

''So you finally want to talk to your mission.'' I sneered.

His flinched and for a second I felt bad, but only for a second.

''Listen, Clary you were not just some mission that I needed to complete. Well it started out like that.'' He said truthfully.

"What do you mean ''it started out like that'' in my opinion it still is.'' I said.

"No it's not. Listen at first I thought you were some arrogant, know-it-all Princess, but I realized that that wasn't the case at all. You were nice and sweet and kind to the servants. I didn't expect you to be like this, so Unprincessey.'' He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. It was the kind of laugh my father would scold me for, but I couldn't help it. It was just the word and how he said it. A second later Simon joined me in the laughter and we both ended up out of breath with tears in our eyes.

"I'm sorry. It just hurt to think that you were just my friend because of a mission." I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"No, Clary. You're more than that. You mean way more than some silly mission.'' He said.

I smiled and hugged him. He hugged me back tightly. When we separated smiled at each other and ate some more.

"So there still going to kick Seelie out?'' I said slowly.

''Yeah. She almost killed you, Clary. What if Jace wasn't there when he was. You would be dead by now. You almost died a few days ago. Clary, I can't lose you.'' Simon quaked.

''I know and you won't'' I remarked.

He smiled sadly, ''You can't be so sure about that, Clary.''

''No, I know that you won't lose me. Do you wanna know why?'' I asked.

"Why?" He asked, drinking his orange juice.

I stood out of my seat; putting my hands on my hips, "Because I am the one Kissed by Angels."

He laughed out loud, "That's the first time you even acknowledge it.''

"Well I'm coming to terms with what I am.'' I said shyly.

"That's my girl.'' He winked, ''Now since we're back on good terms. What's going on with you and Jace?"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa not so fast miss Sizzy?'' I joked.

''Sizzy?'' He had a confused look on his face, but his cheeks are tinged with pink.

''Sizzy. It's you and Isabelle's name put together." I laughed.

"Whatever, Morgenstern." He rolled his eyes.

''Hey, where is everybody. They should be here already." I said looking around.

"Well Jace, Alec, Luke, and Jon were looking for Seelie to get on with the trial and I don't know where Izzy or Ms. Fray.'' He told me munching on bread.

The trial. It was going to be held in front of the whole resistance. Luke said it was to show power and what would happen if anyone steps out of line and tries to hurt the Princess slash Kissed by Angels. It was gonna happen as soon as they can get everything straight. Me and Simon finished our breakfast and went to go look for everyone. Ten minutes later we found all of them still in the a tent. What Simon calls the War Hut because they talk about war and war strategy.

Jace made a beeline straight towards me, "Hi, how are you feeling?''

''A little bit better, thanks." I blushed.

He smiled; leaned forward and kissed my forehead softly, and gently wrapped his strong arms around me, ''I'm glad.'' He whispered in my ear and I shivered.

"Soo, umm, when are we gonna have the trial?" I asked.

"Well we already notified everyone about the trial and we have to make sure everything is in place so we're gonna have it about midday." Luke calculated.

"So I guess you have everything all planned out." I muttered.

"Clary, sweetie." Jocelyn said, " I know you don't want to do this but what if she tries again? You have to make sure everybody knows that you are strong and capable of anything. You're special sweetie." She said dearly.

''You sound like a Queen." I stated.

"Well I was a Princess just like you once upon a time. I know what it's like to hold a burden on your shoulders." She chimed.

I smiled softly, " Thank you, umm, Mother." I acknowledge softly.

She had tears in her eyes, " It's been years since I heard you say that, sweetie." She wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

''I'm sorry for the mean things I said earlier. I was just hurt and confused." I replied.

"It's okay, honey. I understand. I knew you would resent me for leaving you with those horrid monsters, but you're safe now, Clary." She pulled me closer in a hug. IT felt so good to be hugged by my mother again. I smiled and closed my eyes and laid my head on her shoulders.

"Not that I love this mother-daughter reconciliation, but we have a problem." Luke announced.

Me and my om broke our embraced to face Luke, "What's the problem?'' I asked.

''Well, we can't find Seelie." Alec said sheepishly.

''What?! What do you mean you can't find her!" I barked.

"We mean that we can't find her. She's at none of her usual places and we asked around but her friends said she already left." Jace said.

"Oh no. This is bad. This is bad bad bad!" I hyperventilated.

"It's okay, I don't think she's coming back." Jace commented.

"And why is that?" Mom questioned.

"Because one of the stable boys told me that she took a horse when she left. A horse and some food too."

I should be happy. I should be happy that she left on her own accord, but something just felt wrong. She must have left for a reason, but what was the reason she left out of the blue.

"Do you think you can track her down." I asked frantically.

" Well we could but the point is that she left. She was gonna leave anyway. This just makes it easier on everybody." Izzy said.

"Yeah. I guess so." I muttered.

''What's wrong." Luke came up to me and gently put a hand on my back.

"Something just feels wrong." It sounded like I was whining.

Luke gave me a confused look then he asked, "What does it feel like?"

I gave him a confused look but said, "It feels like a gut feeling, like something that I can't ignore or explain."

" That's your powers trying to tel you something. I've heard that some people who were Kissed by Angels could tell the future or something that was gonna happen before anybody knew. So this is your powers trying to tell you that something is wrong with Seelie's departure." Luke eyes shined as he spoke with confidence.

Jace eyebrows furrowed, "Are you sure."

"Positive." Luke said strongly.

''Now, Clary I know that we had problems with your powers before, but you have to use them to see what Seelie is up too." Luke put his hands gently on my shoulders.

I hung my head in shame,"But I don't know how."

"All you have to do is practice. What happened was just a bump in the road, but I know you can do it." His eyes shined with love and compassion.

" Wait Luke you heard what Hodge said. She almost didn't wake up. What if it happens again." Jace argued.

"Yes, but we don't even know what Seelie is capable anymore. What if she does something; what if she tells the wrong person our location. We could all die." Luke said.

'' So could Clary. She cold never wake up or die. We don't know the extent of her powers. We don't know what her powers could do if she does the wrong thing." A vein on Jace's neck started to show.

" I'll do it." I said cutting them off.

"What?! But Clary think about what could-'' I cut Jace off.

"Jace, I am not some little girl that needs cuddling. I can do this." I held my chin up.

It looked like Jace was about to say something, but he clenched his jaw in silence and defiance.

"Okay, I'll do it . Just tell me what to do and I'll do it." I said in the silence.

"We can't tell you what to do like we said. A person Kissed by Angels come every 100 years so we don't know much about them." Simon said.

''Okay." I moved and at down in one of the wooden chairs.

"But what can we do to help." Simon patted my shoulder.

"Just silence. I need silence to concentrate." I said spoke.

"You got it, Biscuit.'' Magnus said.

They all went and sat comfortably, and i sat criss-crossed on the chair.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jon asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." I said confidently.

He kissed my forehead and sat next to me to my left, Jace sat next to me to my right with the same look from before.

I shook my head and tried to relax. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and looked deep inside myself. I didn't expect to find anything. After what feels like a half an hour I was gonna give up when I felt something like a spark in me, like something bubbling deep inside of me. I reached for that sensation and held on to it for dear life. When I felt like I was ready I let the sensation go free. It was like a tidal wave that nearly rocked me from the chair I was sitting it. My eyes opened wide and I gasped loudly.

"CLARY!" Jace exclaimed.

But I didn't see Jace. I didn't see the War Tent around me or feel the chair under me. My eyes and my senses clouded over as my mind transported to Seelie. I saw her riding quickly. But where?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

SEELIE POV

My legs and bottom hurt from riding all night and day. I was looking for revenge and I was gonna get it. Princess Clarissa doesn't know what she got herself into. Who does she think she is to just walk up in here and take my Jacey-poo away from me. Yes, I tried to kill her, but that was my only option. I saw the way Jace looked at her when she passed out. He looked like his whole life just ended and he couldn't go on anymore. How cliche was that! Jace is suppose to be my boyfriend, my love, my husband, my bearer of children, but the little wench just came in and stole him away.

I rode fast and hard through the familiar forest, trying to find some resemblance as to how far I am to my destination. After a little while longer I found a twisted tree. This mean I'm a little less than 10 miles away. A cruel smile graced my face as I laughed out loud. I stopped to rested and eat my meager meal of water, two day old bread, and some salted meat. I ate it harshly. My anger still fueled my hate for Clary and the urge to kill her. Why did she have to come and ruin everything. I only joined the resistance because i had no where else to go. My family died in a raid when I was 12 and for about a year I walked aimlessly around until I came across the resistance camp. They took me in, nurtured me, made me one of them. I was the talk when I grew into an woman. Men wanted me. Girls envied me. I was the talk and guys wanted me left and right. Then Clarissa came and ruined all of that. She suddenly became the talk. All of they guys and girls loved her unique look of red and green and pale. I thought Jace would see that she's a evil little whore. But he turned out to be just like them.

I knew that when Jace stopped me from killing her that he was too far gone. She had wrapped her freckled fingers around Jace's neck and wouldn't let go. I also knew that I was in major trouble and that they were either gonna kill me or banish me forever. So I just made the decision for them and left.

I finished eating and got back on my horse and rode more. I didn't want to top til I made it to my destination. After a while the forest got less dense and was easier to ride in. I smiled as I knew that I was getting closer and closer with each step. I rode longer and longer until I made it to the outskirts Palace. Yes, I said it. the Palace in Idris. Where the King was. I was going to tell him everything about the resistance and where Clary is.

I left my horse on the outskirts and started walking towards the castle. I didn't expect to just go right in and talk to the King right away. No,no I have a plan. I made sure I looked a wreck before the guards stationed outside saw me. I limped out of the words, coughing profusely. The guards looked at me in confusion as I limped towards them.

"Please, good sir. Can you help me?" I said sadly.

"State your business, peasant." The guards said coldly, but the look on their eyes shows sympathy.

"Please sir. I-i-i need help. It involves the King." I whimpered.

The one I was talking to cocked his head,"What about the King?"

I swallowed loudly, "Please good sir. It involves the Lost Princess and the Resistance."

Their eyes widened and they looked at each other, "Stay right here." He said. He went into the castle walls and left me and the other guard alone, in silence.

"Are you okay,miss. Do you need anything?" He asked. His eyes kind and sweet.

"I would love some water and some food, good solider. I hope King Valentine will let me see him so I can tell them of the horrid Resistance and what has become of those monsters." I shivered noticeably.

The guard gave me a confused look, "I'm sorry, miss, but King Valentine died a month ago." He bowed his head in respect.

My eyes widened. The King is dead?

"What did he die of?" I asked curiously.

"Well the doctors said it was demon pox, m'lady.'' He told me.

Demon pox is a horrible way to die. They said it starts out as a cold and a sweat, and then the patient starts to talk to nothing, losing his or her sanity slowly but surely. They said that you die from the inside out and that you die painfully.

"Oh my. I hope he died peacefully." I said in sadness.

"The late King was a strong man. He didn't die like the rest of them." He said proudly.

"So I take it that Prince Sebastian is the new King of Idris." I asked.

"Yes and he's been doing and excellent job." He smiled proudly.

"What has he been doing." I inquired.

"He's still looking for Princess Clarissa and he's been trying to find the Resistance as well. Also, he's been going down southern Idris trying to keep everything tight around there. I hear they been getting pretty roudy and tough down there."

"Oh, well I'm sure he will he an amazing King." I marveled.

The guard came back and told me,"The King will see you now."

"Thank you, good soldiers." I curtsied and the guards bowed to me.

I walked into the the castles walls and it took my breath away. I didn't know it was so big and beautiful. The castle had tons of painting about angels and their family. The hallways were steaks with gold and silver. I was too busy looking at my surroundings that I didn't see another guard in front of me.

"I will take you to King Sebastian." His cold voice said.

He began walking stiffly and quickly down the hall. For once I was glad I was tall so that I could keep up with him easily. We went through corners and hallways until we finally stopped in front of two big mahogany doors with the royal family crest symbol on it. A star.

The guard knocked on the door and we waited until we heard a grunt that sounded like a come in. The guard opened the door for me. I cautiously entered the room. Keeping up the act. But I must say that this place is amazing. I have never seen this kind of wood before, or this type of furniture. Everything was shiny, to the furniture all the way to the tapestries and walls.

In front of a huge desk was the new crowned king. King Sebastian. I've heard that he was a handsome man, but I didn't expect this. Messy, silver hair that framed his chiseled face and dark, almost black eyes. His clothes were stretched tightly around his broad shoulders and chest. Then next I saw the woman next to him. She was tall and had beautiful curves, beautiful hair, and bright blue eyes.

I curtsied, "King Sebastian, I am graced that you decided to see me."

He cocked his lips into a smile, "Yes, I wouldn't turn down a fellow citizen of Idris, now would I?"

"N-n-no, your highness." I stuttered.

"Now, my dear, what is your name?" The lady next to the king asked.

"It's Seelie ummm miss-?"

"Lilith. Lilith Darkblood, your future queen of Idris." She exclaimed proudly.

"Ohh well congratulations." I stammered.

"Now enough of pleasantries. My guards told me that you know something about my sweet dear sister and the resistance."He asked.

"Yes, your highness. I do." I said quickly.

"Well then tell me what you know." He went and sat down at the large desk.

"Well Princess Clarissa is in league with the resistance." I stated.

His face showed shock as he registered what I said, "Now Seelie why would you think my sweet sister would do something like that?" He asked. His voice sad and childlike.

"Because your highness I saw her. Now I must be truthful to my King. I was a part of the resistance and she came with us because she said she wanted to become Queen of Idris and since she's the chosen one-" He stood up so quickly I stopped.

"So you're saying that my sister is the one Kissed by Angels. Also, she wants to overthrow me." He said slowly and carefully.

"Yes, your highness. It's all true." I said.

He looked at Lilith, almost like they were talking to each just by looking at each other, and then the King smiled and spoke, "Seelie, you have done a great civic duty today."

I blushed, "I just want to do what's best for my country."

He nodded, and smiled. He took long measured steps towards me. He took my face in his hands. I shivered.

"Now, my dear Seelie, please tell me. Where can I find the resistance?" He requested.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

CLARY POV

My mind was force inside my body that I actually did fall out of the chair. Jon and Jace quickly came to my rescue.

I can't believe what I just saw. What I just heard. My father is dead. Sebastian is king. And Lilith. I remember her very vaguely and I remembered I never really liked her. Now she's gonna be Queen. Seelie. She told them about me, the resistance, out location. What are we gonna do?

I didn't know they were calling my name until Jace was repeatedly shaking me back and forth. A look of hopelessness on his face.

Clary! Are you okay?" He said frantically.

It took me a while to speak, " Yea I'm fine. What happened?"

"You were talking and screaming in some strange language, and then you fell out of the chair." Jon said, rubbing my back in soothing circles.

"What did you see?" Mom asked.

"I saw Seelie. She was riding and the she came to the palace. She asked for the King. She told Sebastian everything. Me, the resistance. Where we are. Everything." Tears were about to spill over on my face as I tried to stay calm.

"This is bad. This is bad bad." Luke muttered.

'What are we gonna do. Seelie just told him everything." I said.

"Don't worry. I'll think something. But we need to evacuate now. If they leave now then they will get here in a week or two, perhaps a few days at most. So we have to leave now." Luke thought quickly.

"Wait. Clary you said Seelie told Sebastian everything. Why didn't she go to Valentine.'' Mom inquired.

It took me a moment to speak, " Sebastian is the new King now. Valentine died a month ago due to demon pox." I said quietly.

Mom gasped, but she did not shed no tears, and neither did I.

HELLO PEOPLE  
SO I WILL BE UPDATING ON FRIDAY NOW I WILL TRY MY HARDEST TO UPDATE REGUARLY. DUE TO SCHOOL BUT I WILL TRY MY HARDEST

LOVE YA  
REVIEW PLEASE!


	23. Chapter 23

CLARY POV

The next day Luke called for a meeting with the whole camp and we told them what was going on what we will do. Luke said that the camp was prepared for anything. I didn't really believe it. I thought they were gonna panic and scream and cry, but to my surprise they took it oddly, really good. Accepting what Luke said with ease and a sense of calmness. But when we got to the part about Seelie and what she did. Some people, like her fan club did not believe us. They called me a liar and that it was all my fault. Just like what Seelie said. I had a feeling that that was gonna happen, but my mom helped them realized what had happen. They eventually accepted it and we all got to work.

Everybody worked rather quickly. Taking down tents and packing food and clothes. The entire camp was in panic mode. I saw tent after tent around me being taken down and packed up.

I decided to help anyone I could find. I ended up doing numerous jobs. Helping load up tents, getting the horses saddled up with bags of food, clothes, and precious material on their harnesses, and with everybody helping each other we got it done in a matter of 2 hours.

The area now resembled a barren wasteland.

''Here you go, Clary.'' Jace said. He had a horse in his hand and a bag in the other.

''What's the horse for?" I yawned, exhausting taking over my body.

He chuckled, "It's for you, silly. You seemed really tired so I thought you would like to get off your feet." The top of his cheeks blushed a little.

I blushed a little too, "Thanks, Jace."

''Umm can I talk to you for a minute?" He said nervously.

"Uh Yeah, sure." I said.

He left the horse and his bag, and he took my hand softly and gently in his hands and he took me to the outskirts of the forest.

"Are you okay. You look a little sick." He asked.

Really? I didn't feel sick. To be honest I feel great. After I used my powers it was like I had a ton of energy to burn.

"No, I feel great actually. What do you want, Jace?" I asked.

He took a deep breath,"I'm sorry about what happened in the tent. I just can't lose you again." He said sadly.

I gasped a little and blushed. He really must care about me a lot, but we've only known each other for a few months. But I can't say I blame him. I've grown feelings for him to. Feelings none too friendly.

I moved closer to him. Putting my hands on his chest, he raised his eyebrows at that but I just smiled at him.

"I'm fine, Jace. I'm not some porcelain doll that'll break at any time if your not fragile with it."

"I know that. Clary, I won't lose you like I almost did." He moved closer. His hands circled around my waist and pulled me closer and looked me straight in the eye. Emerald meeting golden.

"I won't lose you again, Clary. I won't!"

"You won't lose me, Jace."

''You don't know that!" His eyes showed so much sadness and pain. Who hurt him?

"Jace? Did someone leave you?" I questioned.

I saw his Adam's apple bob up and down as I saw him slowly shut himself down.

"Jace. Please tell me." I begged.

He took a deep breath, "My family." He whispered

"What happened to you family?" I asked.

He eyes started to fill with tears but he roughly wiped them away, " The King had rode into our town. The Lightwoods lived there as well and well Robert and my father didn't like him being there. One because they were already committing treason for trying to go against the King. I would always remember what my father said when King Valentine came riding in. He said,"As long as he's here and alive there will always be trouble." I didn't know what he meant back then. I was only about 8 at the time. A few days later. It was nighttime. My mother woke me up, telling me that we needed to hurry. There was a thick fog in the air and the smell of bodies burning. We meet the Lightwoods outside. The smoke was worse but we could still see enough to know that the town was burning and I saw the guards killing off people one by one. It was brutal. The guards were gonna come after us but my father and Robert was fending them off. Until my Mother was stabbed in the stomach. I heard her screaming. I was like a part of me was being ripped out from me. Soon after my Father had died as well. He was decapitated."

I gasped, "Oh my god, Jace." I leaned in and hugged tightly. His body rocked with tears as he cried on my shoulder.

''It must have been terrible to see that a such a young age." I trembled. Tears coming to my eyes.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry I've been so unbelievably unbearable, but I can't lose you."

"Jace you have to understand that I am not some porcelain doll that'll break if you drop her. I'm much stronger than that." I spoke.

"I know and I'm such an idiot for thinking that your not." He chuckled lowly.

"Yes you are." I laughed.

He looked at me. His face red and tear streaked but still the most handsome man here,"You do realize that now that I have you in my life there is no where your getting out of it."

I laughed out loud,"Who said I wanted to get out of it."

He moved some of my hair to my ear, "Nobody, cause your mine." His eyes got darker, like a molten golden lava.

I shiver as his hands moved down to my hips and pulled me closer. He leaned down, his lips just inches away from mine.I could feel his warm breath as he took a deep breath.

"What are you waiting for?" I whispered.

"For you to make the first move." He said gazing into my eyes.

That tipped me over the edge. I grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him on the lips. I felt him shiver and pulled me close, gripping the back of my woolly dress. His lips felt like delicate rose petals. I've never been kissed before until that night with Jace and I can't stop thinking about him. He's on my mind 24/7 day in and day out. He has totally took me into his clutches without even me being aware and I didn't have a problem with it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and into his hair, weaving my hands in his silky golden curls. He groaned and pushed me into a tree. He bit my lips. I whimpered and my mouth opened a little bit and his tongue slid right between my lips. I gasped. I never felt anything like this before. I never even knew that this kind of kissing even existed. But it felt so good that I couldn't even think straight.

He stopped and I whimpered from the disconnect, "Why did you stop?" I whined.

He laughed breathlessly, "I don't want to push you to much. I may be handsome but I am a gentleman too and besides I don't want to whisk you away with the whole camp around us."

I blushed hotly. Finally remembering that we were supposed to be leaving from a terrible force and danger.

"Everybody is probably looking for us." I argued.

"Mm I'm sure that we can stay for a little awhile longer." He bottom lips jutted out in a pout.

"I don't think so, lover boy." I patted his chest and ducked up from under his arms. I walked an little knowing that Jace would. But he surprised me by picking me up in bridal style.

I squealed, "What are you doing?!"

"You still look tired and I'm getting you off your feet until your on that horse.'' He stated.

I sighed and just laid there in his arms. It was actually soothing. The gentle rock of his arms as walked. I curled and snuggled up into hid arms as he kissed my forehead.

I saw My mom and Luke quickly rush over to us, "What's wrong!? Is Clary alright?!" Luke hurriedly said.

"It's okay. She's fine." Jace replied.

"Then why are you carrying her?" Jocelyn questioned.

"What my princess wants or need then I am her lowly servant and must obey." He said. His voice turned deeper and his eyes changed to that molten golden color. I gulped. I felt heat pour through the middle of my legs. What does this man do to me?

Luke cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Well, uhhh, we're all ready to go so lets get a move on before Sebastian and his army comes and kills us all." He meant it as a joke but I frowned, knowing that he would do it without a second thought.

"Yeah okay. Lets go." Jace quickly got me to the horse.

"Are you gonna ride a horse?" I questioned.

"No, only the elderly and you can ride. Everybody else just walks." He leaned up and kissed my forehead.

I smiled down at him, holding his hands, not wanting to let go, "Can you ride with me?"

He chuckled, "Now is the princess giving me special treatment?"

"I gave you special treatment on that tree." I laughed, nodding to the tree.

He raised an eyebrow, a bright smile on his face,"Well when you put it like that I think I should be on that horse with you."

He laughed and jumped on the horse behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, gripping the reigns of the horse.

I heard Luke's voice shout out above everybody else,"Okay, everybody let's get a move on. We have to make it to our destination by next week."

********TIME JUMP*********

We started walking slowly but then we made a steady pace. Weaving in and out of the forest with its abundance of trees and plants and animals chirping in the air and on the ground. My horse walked slowly in the middle with Jace right behind me on the horse. We have walked for a total 3 hours. Well everybody else walked. I rode the horse. I must say I feel really bad because everybody is walking and I'm just sitting on this stupid horse.

"Okay, everyone. Let's take a break." Luke called out.

We all stopped at a small clearing to sit down and rest and eat. I lead my horse to a small river so he can drink. I walked back and sat in my group with Simon, Isabelle, Magnus, Alec, Jon,and Jace.

I sat and talked and eat my small ration of beef jerky, and water. Jace sat beside me with his arm round my shoulder. I saw Isabelle eyeing us.

"So are you guys like courting each other now?" Izzy asked.

"Well, uhh, ummm..." I started. Not knowing what to say. Does Jace want to court me?

"Well I would love to court this lovely woman. But, only if she says yes." Jace spoke.

I felt my cheeks get hotly as I re-winded what Jace said over and over in my head.

"Aww that's so sweet biscuit. You should say yes. Keep him on a leash." Magnus suggested.

Simon burst out laughing followed by everybody else clutching their stomach from laughing too much.

Too soon Luke called and said that we were on the move again. Me and Jace jumped back on the horse and rode in silence.

It was a little while longer until I heard Jace start to talk.

"You know you never answered my questioned." He whispered in my ear, his arms tightened around my waist.

"Do you really mean it. You really want me?" I said quietly.

He looked at me like I've grown a second head,"Of course. What makes you think I don't want you?"

"Well I'm a Princess and after all of this is over I could be Queen. You might just want me for the crown or for money." I trembled.

"What?! How could you say that. I don't want none of that. The only thing I want is you, all of you, just you." With each you he said he kissed my neck softly. I shiver in anticipation.

"Honestly?" I asked.

"I'm being honest, Clary. I want you,but only if you say yes." He said.

I do want Jace. I want Jace more than anything in the whole world. If only I was born a peasant, then maybe we cold be together without all this political, but at the moment I didn't care at all that stuff.

I smiled brightly at him,"Yes,yes ,yes, a million times yes." I giggled.

He laughed out loud and hugged me tightly from behind, "You've made me the happiest man alive."

I turned my upper body around on the saddle so I could meet Jace's lips. They were so soft and welcoming. Kissing Jace is my favorite pastime now.

"Clary!'' Mom called.

I stopped kissing Jace, blushing like a little girl that got caught doing something she wasn't suppose to do. I had to look down at her since I was on a horse. Luke was with her as well.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"We need you to use your powers again to see where Sebastian is." Luke said, but he said it in a questioning voice.

I looked at Jace not knowing if he would want me to do it or not. This is for the greater good. I don't need Jace's consent to do anything. I have to do this.

"Okay, I'll do it. Just give me a sec to prepare and then i'll call you if when I'm done." I said with authority.

My mother smiled at me fondly and Luke and her walked up ahead of us.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jace asked.

"Yes, I'm positive." I declared.

He paused for a second like he was gonna say something until he nodded, "Okay, Okay. I trust you." He said softly.

I smiled and kissed his cheek,"Thanks. Okay let me concentrate."

"I won't let you fall." He chuckled and tightened his arms around me.

I leaned back on Jace and closed my eyes. It took a while but it didn't take as long as the first time. The feelings were still intense as it came at me full force. If Jace wasn't holding me I would have fell off of the saddle. All my senses clouded over and refocused full force as I saw Seelie and Sebastian talking.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Seelie Pov

"That's where they are. Right here, between this." I said pointing at the well developed map.

King Sebastian studied the place I was pointing to. The he muttered to himself and nodded.

"I know where that is, and depending on how fast we ride we'd get there in about a week." He estimated.

"I want those terrible rebels caught." I said harshly, "They've done terrible things and I want of them caught."

"I know and we will get them and sentence them to harsh punishment.." He said confidently.

''Thank you, your highness." I said fondly.

"No, thank you Seelie. If it wasn't for you these rebels wouldn't be caught." He wiped some hair from my face. I blushed and giggled.

"So, your highness, when will you and your troops be going out there to get him?"

He thought about it for a minute and then he said,"Well I have to get all my troops ready with weaponry and things. So I'm guessing as early as tomorrow we'll o out and get them."

I nodded, smiling. My plan will almost be complete and all I need is the stupid girl dead at my feet. Or better yet, tortured until she can't take it no more.

"You highness I am forever grateful, but when I told you that your beloved sister was The one you seemed really surprised. Why is that?"

He took a deep breath as he weaved his hands through his hair,"I never knew, Seelie. I've known her my whole life and I haven't the slightest inkling that she was the one. Maybe she knew and didn;t want to tell me." He thought out loud.

"I assure you not, your highness, when we told her she looked pretty surprised when we told her." I stated.

"My sister is a very good actress. She's a manipulator, a cunning person." He spoke.

I nodded. Already found this out. She is a manipulator and a horrid person and she needs to be dealt with.

"She stole the love of my life right under my fingers." I said sadly. My head hung down in sadness.

He touched my back softly, "I'm so sorry, don't worry. I will find her and the Resistance and have them pay for what they deserve." He said strongly.

"Thank you so much." I curtsied to him in respect.

I saw him nod and I rose from the curtsy.

Then he asked,"Will you like to accompany us to get them?"

"Uh, I don't think so. I'm not smart in the art of fighting and weaponry." I said.

He chuckled softly,"No my dear. If you come than you can be our guide. To tell us exactly wear it is."

I thought about it for a minute, then I thought of something,"Will miss Lilith be coming, your highness."

"Yes, she is coming. She said she wouldn't miss it for the world." He chuckled.

The thought of me coming back and rubbing it in their faces made me smile viciously. I can finally rub it in all in their faces and see Clary and Jace's face as they realize their mistake to never cross me or you'll pay the price for it.

I faced the King and said,"I'm all for it, your highness."

He smiled,''Perfect. We will made our departure tomorrow. Be ready to leave early, my dear."

OKAY THAT'S THE 23 CHAPTER  
I HOPE YOU LIKE IT  
REVIEW PLEASE!


	24. Chapter 24

Sebastian POV

We went riding early in the morning. The sun wasn't even up yet when I forced my soldiers to start riding. I kept Seelie and Lilith right next to me. A sinful smile has carved its way on my face ever since Seelie told me about everything. I already knew about the Resistance, but what I did not know was its location and who was in it. I also didn't know that stuff about Clarissa. That she was the one. That she was Kissed by Angels, and, also that she joined the Resistance. She will pay dearly for what she did.

I ordered a stop and got off my steed. I looked around. Nothing stuck out to me. Ir was nothing but vibrant green forest and animals moving carelessly around. I took out a map and looked at it carefully.

"Seelie, come here." I ordered.

She dismounted slowly and walked over to me. She curtsied, " What is it, your highness?" She asked.

I gave her the map,"Are we going in the right direction, Seelie?"

She looked at the map then she looked at our surroundings, "Yes, we are going in the right direction. We'll be there in about a few hours at most."

"Are you sure, Seelie?" I questioned.

"Positive." She clarified.

"Okay. your dismissed." I said.

She bowed and left to join the men in joking and eating. I can't say I'm not excited. I'm extremely excited. I can feel the blood pumping in and out as I tried to breath evenly. Clarissa has been gone for months , but I wasn't giving up until I find her. It was like the angels wanted me to find her, and I wasn't objecting.

Oh, she will pay dearly for what she did. She should have told me that she was The One. That he was Kissed by the Angels. She joined the Resistance and she's gonna try to take me off my rightful place on the throne. she is so pathetic and to try and hid behind a group of the ragtag Resistance. She was always a coward. Always hiding behind others.

I felt hands snake across my chest and wrap around my neck, and I felt a kiss on my neck," What are you thinking about?" Lilith asked.

"I'm thinking about what I should do if, I mean when we finally capture those ragtag bandits. What do you think I should do, my love?" I questioned.

"Mhm what about we skin them alive. NO, how about we cut off their body parts one by one." She said gleefully.

I snaked my arms around her waist so that i'm behind her with my head on her shoulders, "Whatever my Queen wants. She gets.''

"Good." She said simply.

"Mhm." I hummed as I moved my hands down to her sweet spot just between her legs. I started rubbing it softly. She moaned softly as my fingers started rubbing and protruding over her dress.

"Yes, yes right there. Oh, you are such an evil human being." She whimpered.

"You don't know how evil I can be." I growled in her ear.

I moved one of my hands up to her breast and tweaked her nipples. She moaned loudly as I protruded her sweet spot and tweaked her nipples. She whimpered loudly and started to squirm in my arms. Not caring who saw or heard her.

"My King, put me out of my misery. Take me right here right now. Make me yours in front of all our men."

That did sound like an excellent idea, but I have a mission to complete first.

"I would love to do that, love. But I have a mission that's been going on far too long and I needs to end. I need to finish this mission once and for all." I stated.

I kissed her cheek softly and turned to my men. I knew that they heard. I can see hard - ons from about half of my men.

I smirked, "Okay men. Pack up your shit and let's get a move on." I commanded.

They all quickly got on their horses with no time to spare.

I'm coming for you, little sister.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

CLARY POV

When I told everybody what I saw We quickly decided that we weren't gonna break for awhile. We want to be as far from them as possible. We only had to order a stop when people were passing out from exhaustion.

But if it were just me I would walk forever to try to get away from Sebastian. How could Seelie do this. She really is a heartless person. My worst fear finally comes true. All my nightmares over the years and my worst one is revealed.

I jumped as I felt a hand touch my shoulder. It was Jace.

"Are you okay?" Jace said calmly.

I nodded absently as I got off of the horse. I named her chestnut. Because of her nice chestnut hair and calm personality.

The women made a huge fire to cook the stew. A stew of meat, and vegetables.

I didn't feel the heat coming from the fire. All I felt was cold air seeping into my clothes as I rocked in my spot on the floor. He's coming for me. He's coming for me and he's gonna kill all of these innocent people.

"Here you go." Jace said startling me.

"Thank you, Jace." I took it, again feeling no heat coming from the pipping hot bowl of stew.

He put his hand gently on my back, "Clary, what's wrong. I don't like the look on your face. Please tell me what wrong."

"It's just. Jace, Sebastian is getting closer and closer and I feel like we are getting no where." I choked out.

He put down our bowls and wrapped his arms around me, ''It's gonna be okay. I won't let anyone hurt you. Especially not Sebastian. I would kill him if you want.''

Jace's certainly was unnerving. I didn't want anyone to die. NO matter how terrible he I wouldn't want that. It's not in me to kill.

"Jace. I don't want you to kill anyone, especially not on my orders. "

He nodded, understanding my perspective, ''Just know that I will do anything for you to be happy. Okay, anything."

I nodded, "I know you would Jace.

He smiled and kissed my forehead softly. I felt the imprint of his kiss burn into my forehead.

I can't let Sebastian hurt all of these people. And that is a promise.

*****TIME JUMP*****

The next day the weather was hot and humid in the forest. The forest got less dense as we walked towards the outskirts of the forest. Jace was rode behind me for the next day. He said he rode behind me so that I was ''kept safe'' even though I was perfectly fine now, but I wasn't complaining. He felt so warm as his arms encircled around my waist. He was whispering gently nothings to try to soothe my anxiety of Sebastian being so close. Luke had advised me that he was at least a 3 day ride away, but that is still to close for me.

I fanned myself as the heat settled over us. Most of the ladies decided to wear less clothes, but still look pretty decent. The men decided to shed their shirts and walk bare - chested. The girls seem to really like that, all the men were muscular and defined.

"Why aren't you taking your shirt off?" I joked to Jace.

"Well if you wanted to all you have to do is ask." He winked, and moved a little over and took off his shirt. I laughed out loud. I didn't think he'd really do it. His muscles rippled and shined in the sun as he moved displayed himself to me. He had a complete 6 pack. All defined and golden in its own way. I suddenly felt hot everywhere as I stared bashfully.

"You like what you see." He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and said nothing. I faced forward once again and steered chestnut in the same direction of everybody else.

Jace put his arms around my waist, but he felt much hotter when he pulled me to him.

"I'll take that as a yes." He whispered in my ear. His lips gently kiss my ear and bit my earlobe. I shivered and whimpered, squirming my body against his.

"Jace." I breathed.

"Mhm, yes." He hummed.

I never felt these sensations really. Just that one time in the tent with Jace. So I'm not an expert in these feelings, but they felt so good and Chestnut's bounce walking only increased the sensation. I heard a sound come out of me. It sounded like a whimper and a moan all in one.

"Mhm. I never heard that noise from you. I like it." He chuckled.

It took all my willpower to push him away," Jace!" I warned.

"What?" He asked, "Did I do something wrong?" He said softly, " Clary, if I did something wrong or or if I'm going to fast you gotta tell me.'' He begged.

"I know. it's just that I've never experienced this before. This is all new to me." I said truthfully.

He nodded understandingly, "Okay, I'm sorry. You have to tell me if I'm going to far."

I nodded eagerly, "I will." I leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

I smiled happily. These past few months have been the best months of my whole existence. Just being with Jace and his family and reuniting with my mother. It has been wonderful.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

SEBASTIAN POV

I'm so close. Just so close to getting what belongs to me personally. Seelie promised yesterday that we were a few miles from the Resistance camp. In that few miles I rode my soldiers hard and wild. Not stopping for anything. I brought a total of 50 soldiers with me. I didn't expect there to me a lot of people in the Resistance. I know that my people wouldn't go against me or they will face terrible consequences.

I stopped and held my hand up for the others to stop. I looked at the map one more time. Making sure we were in the right place. I smiled widely. Gthe camp was just around the corner, literally.

I looked back and locked eyes with Lilith. She nodded confidently.

I turned on my horse to look at my men,"Okay men. They are right behind the corner. Now we are gonna get the princess and kill whoever comes in your way. Got that?"

They nodded in unison, "Seelie, Lilith. You girls get behind the men. We don't want you to get hurt." I insisted.

Seelie quickly went to the back, but Lilith stayed put. Right in the front. I looked at her with little patience.

"I'm not going back there. I'm not a little pussy." She hissed.

I sighed. I should have known that she was gonna do something like that.

"Okay, Lilith. If that's what you desire." I caved.

She smiled in triumph and happily rode her horse up to meet mine. I resisted the urge to roll my eye s as I smiled at her.

I looked back at my men again," Are you we ready?"

"YES, YOUR HIGHNESS'' They boomed.

I nodded and turned back. This was it. I was finally gonna meet the infamous Resistance.

******JACE'S POV******

I can see how scared and nervous Clary was. She kept fidgeting and looking behind herself every 5 minutes. I know what's she thinking of. She thinking about Sebastian and wondering if he's gonna charge right behind us and kill us all. But I swore that I will protect her at any cost. I don't know if I would kill for her, but if someone is harming her or trying to kill her. I would definitely kill.

I tried to make her at ease and comfortable, like rubbing her arms and holding her closely to me. It would ease her a little bit, but she would get tense all over again. I hate seeing her like this. Even though we only met a few months ago. I feel like I've known her for decades.

We stopped late at night to get some sleep. Luke promised that we all will be at our new home at the end of tomorrow. Everybody cheered and it was like we were having a feast. The little kids were dancing, running around and singing nursery rhymes. The teenagers and adults were mostly talking or looking after the kids to make sure they don't run away to far. I was talking to Alec and Isabelle, but kept an eye on Clary. She looked paler and sickly as she starred into the fire.

"Hey, do you guys think Biscuits is okay?" Magnus questioned silently, looking at Clary.

"I don't know. I think it's because she thinks Sebastian is so close." I prompted.

"But where about a week away from Sebastian where he is going." Izzy.

"You guys don't know what Sebastian done to her." Simon said softly.

"Well what did he do to her." My voice to on a hard edge.

Simon looked sad, "It's not my place to tell, Jace. She has to tell you herself.'' He said with a voice of finality.

I looked back at Clary. She was looking right at me with vacant, sad eyes.

"Well he's not gonna hurt her again. And that is a promise." I said.

EVEN THOUGH THIS IS A SHORT PARAGRAPH  
I FELT THAT THIS IS THE BEST PLACE TO STOP  
HOPE YOU ENJOY  
REVIEW PLEASE!


	25. Chapter 25

***********SEBASTIAN POV************

We all rushed out of the forest to see...Nothing.

All we saw was a empty space, and you can tell that they left in a hurry because there were empty buckets and sheets flying in the wind. I got out of my fighting stance to walk around. There were nearly nothing here. I saw a ragged doll on the ground. I picked it up and looked at it. It was covered in grime and dirt and mud. Seelie did this. She somehow told them and they just left. They probably left weeks ago. How could this be. They were supposed to be here. Clarissa was suppose to be here. The Resistance is suppose to be here. Oblivious to their stupid little perfect world around them. This was suppose to be my victory. My victory against the ragtag team of bandits. The nice, sudden, cold breeze blew white sheets around me, looking like ghosts ready to take me away to the underworld. The rustled of the trees and the dead leaves on the forest floor. I couldn't wrap my mind over this. My brain couldn't concentrate on the probably that has arisen. Seelie must have lied to me. But some things don't add up quite right. But the only thing I know is that Seelie was the one who was suppose to lead me to the Resistance, but didn't.

I whirled around. My men were looking around, lifting up buckets and sheets, and looking around in the woods saw nothing. Lilith looks equally as livid as me. My vision zeroed on Seelie. She looked white and scared.

I walked towards her with deliberate steps. She shook and shrunk back against a tree.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" I screamed at her.

"I-i-i-i don't-t k-know, my-y-y Ki-ng." She stuttered.

"YOU DON"T KNOW. EVERYBODY IS GONE!" I boomed.

"Maybe they were following the deer. We do do that, your highness." She prompted.

I couldn't help it. I grabbed her by the hair. She screamed in pain.

"I don't think that happened. I think that you somehow told them i was coming and they decided to leave. But what i don't know is why you would come and tell them. Maybe you grown soft." I tightened my grip on her hair. She screamed again.

"Sebastian?" Lilith spoke.

"WHAT" I yelled at her.

"Isn't your sister The One?" She asked.

"WHAT DOES THAT HAS TO DO WITH ANYTHING!" I screamed.

"Well if it IS true. Then maybe she saw us coming. She could have envisioned all of this happening and she probably told everyone while this rodent was coming to us to tell." She reasoned.

I took a deep breath and settled myself. Maybe she was right and Clarissa did tell. I felt my blood pumping in my veins as I steadied myself. I looked at Seelie crying on the ground, also there was a little streak of blood running down on her forehead. I pulled her close to me, she cried out. I looked at her with total disgust.

"Lilith better be right about this. If not. I will have your head on a stake and your body burned" I promised.

I threw her on the ground as she cried softly. I saw all my men staring at me or Seelie weeping on the floor.

"GET BACK ON YOUR FUCKING HORSES AND LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE AND FIND THEM!" I boomed.

Some men gently helped Seelie up and on her horse. I yelled at them to get a move on. We quickly got on our respected horses and we rode farther and farther without knowing where to ride. I soon realized that it was stupid to just ride around without a general direction as to where they are.

We stopped an hour later by a river. Some of the men were tending to Seelie's wounds. I narrowed my eyes and headed over to them. Seelie saw before the other men did. She jumped up and hid behind the men.

"I'm gonna let you live, Seelie, but under one condition. You have to tell me where they're going." I said with fury.

She had tears on her face as she hid behind a guard,"Y-y-your highness. I have the slightest idea where they're going. Please I have been honest with you ever since I came and talked to you."

I raked my hands through my hair and took a deep breath. I felt like pulling all of my hair strand by strand from my head. This is getting me nowhere. Just when I thought that I was finally gonna get there. I end up 3 steps behind. They're probably half way across the forest by now. Even if Seelie misguided me with or without her knowledge they left was puzzling. Something isn't adding up.

I looked back at her," Something isn't adding up. I want you to be honest with me. Why did you actually leave?"

I saw Lilith turn to look at her as I narrowed my eyes. I saw her swallow nervously.

"I left because I tried to kill the Princess. She had ruined my life and she stole the love of my life. The Resistance was gonna kick me out anyways so I just left on my own, but I wanted to tell you about them and where they were. I honestly did not know that they would leave, honestly, your highness." Then she broke down and started crying again. These cries sounded heart-wretching and sad. While the cries from when I was pulling her hair were full of terror.

"Mm pity the fool who knows no shame." Lilith muttered, looking at her nails.

I sighed and started pacing back and forth. I have to think of something. Seelie doesn't know where they're heading and I don't have the slightest clue either. I can't follow them cause I don't know where the fuck they are. They didn't seem to be leading any tracks. NO footprints, NO horse tracks. Also, I didn't bring no hounds because I knew I didn't need them cause they were right at my fingerprints. Right in the palm of my hands. Think, Sebastian, think. Your fucking smarter than all of the Resistance combined.

That's when it hit me.

I remember when I was going on my tour around Idris with my father. We had stopped in the south for food and some rest. We came across an inn and a woman named Madame Dorothea. She always had a weird vibe to her and it made me not want to be near her. Father had told me that she some sort of witch. Who read cards and oracles. Some people would say that she had magical powers. Magical powers that only The One, The One Kissed by Angels is only suppose to possess. Father also implied that she worshiped the devil.

She seems like the perfect person to know the exact destination where they were going.

"We have our heading." I commented.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

*******CLARY POV*******

We finally got to our destination in early morning. The sun just peeked above the mountain top with a beautiful golden color that amplified the mountain's peak. It was absolutely gorgeous. The golden sun glow reminded me of Jace. Even though he was arrogant, conceited, and just overall a big fool. He had a good soul and an even bigger heart to the core.

Everyone cheered and crashed down on the ground to thankfully rest. We've been walking for about 5 hours with little rests here and there, but overall we mostly walked. On our whole trip we saw no danger. No bears, or wolves, or anything that will want to rip our faces off. I'm happy that we didn't come across any of those things but it seems odd that nothing came at us. But what I am glad about is that we did NOT see Sebastian or Seelie.

The clearing that Luke and Mother chose was similar to the one we just left behind. The trees made an oval shape around a clearing. There was a river trickling right beside it, covered by berry bushes. The trees here look older than the ones back at the other camp. These look ancient and full of stories that they've seen and heard throughout the years. The bark was crusted and peeling off. The skin under the bark was white with little dots on it. The dots look like tiny beetles sleeping on. I wonder what's the story behind them.

I was too busy in my own mind that I didn't see Jace's face right in front of me. I jumped roughly on Chestnut. She neighed and trotted a little bit. I controlled her until she calm down enough to stop moving all together. I looked at Jace. The week fro our old camp to our new camp to its wear and tear on him. He had bags under his eyes, his hair tossed messily, and frown lines around his lips, and a 5 o'clock shadow and his clothes all rumpled up.

"Are you feeling well, Jace?" I leaned down from my horse and gently rub the back of my hand over his cheek. It felt soft yet coarse because of his 5 o'clock shadow.

He smiled up at me, and took my hand and kissed it softly," I am fine, Clary. I was just worried. You were staring into space for a minute." He spoke softly looking at me with concerned eyes.

I giggled," I am fine as well. I was just wondering about the trees over here." I pointed all around us," They're really fascinating."

He chuckled," Well come here and I'll tell you." He winked.

My face went red as a tomato immediately as he grabbed me by the waist and easily picked me up off Chestnut and set me down on the ground in front of him. My legs felt wobbly from sitting on Chestnut for so long and being so close to Jace.

"So, umm, what's the story about the trees?" I asked curiously.

"Well, they're called the Fae Oaks." He said.

"Fae Oaks?" I repeated,"Well why do they call them that?"

"Well legend has it that these types of trees used to hold thousands of faerie's who lived in there and ruled the forests and the lakes and rivers and anything that in the forest belongs to the forest. They used to have feast that would last days and parties that would last for nights." He told.

He sounded like a storyteller when he spoke of the trees and the faeries. His voice took on a soothing melody that would make anyone go to sleep in seconds. I looked at the trees and could almost sense the faerie's presence everywhere around me.

"That's amazing!" I commented.

"There's more to the story but we have to set camp now." He gestured.

"Fine."

I went to Chestnut to take my tent off of her so she could rest. Jace got to Chestnut first.

"Jaaaccce!" I whined and stomped like a little girl.

"Sorry, Princess but your not gonna lift a finger in my presence." He winked and walked to the middle of the camp where people were already setting their tents up. He put mine right dead in the middle of it. Probably to "Protect me".

I walked up to Jace," Jace, I know your worried about me, but I can do something as simple as build a tent." I put my hands on my hips in defiance.

He sighs, still putting up the tent," I know your not a little doll Clary, but I saw the look on your face when we were coming here. You looked so broken when you thought that Sebastian was gonna find us. I just want to make you sure you don't have to do much."

My voice died out as I actually heard what he said. He sounded so sincere and sad. Did I really look like that? Do I look broken? I touched my face softly as Jace continued to build the tent. I crouched down next to Jace.

"Can I at least help?'' I smiled at him.

He eyes lit up like a firefly as a huge smile spread across his face," Sure. If you can keep up. Okay, here's what you do..."

***********TIME JUMP************

We all sat down in a circle around a bonfire near the center of the camp. The bonfire was about 10 feet from my tent. The tents were made from wool skins and bladder pouches from animals. Gross right? But the bladder pouches were water resistant and the wool skins kept the cold nights away. That's why almost all of our blankets were made of wool skins.

We ate amazing stew that Aline and the other girls made. Everybody complimented their cooking skills profusely. They weren't wrong. It was amazing stew. Jace and the guys seem to think so. Jace ate about 5 bowls. Simon, Alec were being modest and ate about 2 bowls, but you can tell they wanted way more than that. Jon went all out as he kept eating bowl after bowl. Most of the girls ate from 1 to 2 bowls, but I was so hungry that I became full after my third bowl.

Then something extraordinary happened.

When the camp was sitting around talking, playing, or just anything really. I was talking to Simon about his relationship with Isabelle. He blushed a lot. When something lit up right in my face. I nearly screamed as I tried to scramble away from the light. But the stupid thing seems to be following me around.

"Simon! Get that thing away from me." I exclaimed.

By now everyone in the camp was looking at me almost about to cry trying to get away from this monstrosity.

"You don't know what that is?" Simon said astonishingly.

I was about to answer him when the light flew right in my face again. I screamed, got up and ran behind Jon. He looked at me curiously and lovingly.

"Of course I don't know what it is. If I did do you think I'd be running away from it?" I snapped at him.

"Wow,you're really sheltered, biscuit." Magnus inquired.

I glared at his yellow cat eyes behind Jon.

"Do you know what it is Jon?" I asked softly.

"It's called a firefly, Clary. There just bugs that lit up at night." He explained.

My eyes widened,"Bugs that lit up?" I said.

Two more lights or fireflies came out of nowhere. I squeaked and tried to move away from them, but Jon stopped me and pushed me forward a little bit.

"Jon!" I cried.

"Clary, it's alright. They're not gonna hurt you. See?" He held up his hands up and cupped the little firefly in his hands. It landed on his hands softly and flew away. He showed me his hand. It was still intact.

"Your not hurt?" I asked.

He chuckled,"No of course not."

More fireflies became visible as they slowly flew around. The kids started playing around with them. Jumping up to try and catch them.

"They won't hurt, Clary." Jon said.

Another one came in front of me. I slowly cupped the little creature in my hands. The little creature sat gently on my hands, crawling around in my hands, still lighting up. I giggled. I felt its little feet walk across my hands.

"See it's alright.'' He whispered as if he didn't want to disturb me and the firefly.

I smiled as I stared at the tiny firefly in my hands. Its like glowed a pretty soft shade of blue. It gave off a warm glow in my hands. I focus on the firefly. It crawled to the tip of my index finger. More fireflies came and sat in my hands. Soon enough my whole hands were covered in fireflies. Then... as if by instinct I thought... Fly!

The fireflies quickly took off and flew around me. I sat there astonished as the tiny creatures flew in circles around me. They obeyed me? It couldn't be a coincidence that all of the fireflies at the same time took flight. I decided to try another command. I held out my hands and thought... Come!

More fireflies quickly came and landed everywhere on me. On my hands,arms, shoulders, legs, face, everywhere they landed. I must look like a big glow bug.

"Woah! What are you doing?" Jon said mystified.

"I-i don't know. I just thought come and they came?" I laughed.

"Wow. Well try another one.'' Jace said walking up.

Everyone started looking and talking excitedly.

"Okay, umm, circle." I said uncertainly.

They quickly jumped off of me and flew in front of me to make a perfect circle. The people clapped and looked in awed.

"Try something else!" Simon exclaimed.

I moved my hand out in front of them. I moved my hand to the left. The creatures followed suit. I moved right and they did the same. I moved my hands in a circle around me. They followed again in a beautiful array of glowing blue.

"Oh my gosh. Clary, you can control them." Luke chimed in.

"You think." I laughed as I wiped my hands upwards. they expanded and contrasts...then all of a sudden birds came down and followed suit.

The birds cawed and followed my hands movements exactly. I gasped and dropped my hands. The spell was broken and the birds flew away and the fireflies flew their own way.

"I can control animals." I said out loud, looking at my hands.

THERE IT IS YOU GUYS  
THE NEXT CHAPTER

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT  
REVIEW PLEASE!


	26. Chapter 26

*******CLARY POV*******

After that little scene I put up last night. Everybody wanted to know how I controlled the birds and the fireflies. Luke said that there was no record of The One being able to control animals, but I'm not surprised. There are not that many records anyway. What if they were right. What if no person Kissed by Angels could control animals like I did last night. The thought made me cringe. I was already too different. My hair makes me different. My freckles makes me different. Being a Princess. Being Kissed by Angels makes me totally different. Being the only Kissed by Angels who can control animals was too different. I never wanted to be different. I never wanted to stand out. I want to blend in with everyone else and just go about my life as a commoner. I know what you're thinking. That I'm not grateful to be a Princess where I can get whatever I want whenever I want. But even though all of that is true. My life so far has been nothing but miserable. With my father and Sebastian treating me like I'm nothing but a farm animals. My mother dying or so I thought. Me not being able to control my life. Everything.

"Are you okay,sweetie?" My mom questioned.

I tried to smile but it came out in a grimace," Peachy!"

Jocelyn cocked an eyebrow. She came further into the tent and sat on my bed beside me,"Honestly, Clary. You don't look to good. Are you growing a fever?" She put her hand on my forehead to test my temperature.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just that I hate being different." I confessed.

"Different? Clary you were born to be different. The angels knew you were The One." She smiled warmly at me.

"Yea, but I don't want to be different. I want to be average like everybody else." I jumped off of the bed and crossed my arms.

"You're not average, Clary. You never were. Before you were even born this was written in the stars. This was meant to happen."

I looked up from my seat on my new made bed to look at my mom. She looks just like me. Or I look like her. I wonder if she was like me when I was young. She's always so regal, so responsible, so important.

"What were you like when you were my age?" I asked all of a sudden.

She looked taken back, but her expression changed to thoughtfulness,"Well, I guess I was a lot like you. A free thinker, a rebel. Every time my father or mother would tell me one thing I would do the exact opposite." She laughed a little," I was never one for following the rules, Clary."

I smiled warmly," When did you meet Luke?"

She laughed loudly," I was wondering when you were gonna ask me that question. Well actually we were friends when we were little. His father was the Captain of the Guards. He and my father, the King were very close friends. Luke's mother passed when he was about 2, so Luke's father, his name was Edgar, took care of him all by his self. He stayed at the castle and me and Luke were the only children so it was obvious that we were gonna be good friends.'' She sighed dreamily as she remembered it fondly.

"Have you ever uhhh had.. you know...feelings for Luke." I said uncertainly.

She frowned slightly," Well, you see, I couldn't have feelings for him. When I was 10 my father already gave my hand to Valentine."

"So you never had even the slightest feelings for him. I know the way you guys look at each other. You guys are meant for each other." I protested.

She smiled again, almost sadly," You better get ready, dear. We're gonna test that new power of yours.'' She kissed my forehead and left out of the tent.

I sighed. I knew deep down inside that they are meant for each other. Valentine got in between them and I'm not gonna let anyone get in between them again.

******TIME JUMP*******

We were in the woods now. I just ate a big bowl of sausage, eggs, and goat cheese with a big cup of cow's milk. It was good though. The sausage tasted spicy, but with a hint of sweetness to it. The eggs and goat cheese tasted nice and sharp. But I think that the cow's milk was the best. It was nice, warm, creamy,and sweet.

"Clary you have to focus sweetie." Luke said exasperated.

I frowned. Luke looks so tired these says now. In truth, all of the adults looks tired. I guess its partly my fault. No, wait. It's all my fault. I was the one that came to the camp and Sebastian's the one that's after me. I made a whole camp move because of me me me.

"I'm sorry,Luke. I'll try better next time." I said back.

We were in another clearing about a few miles from the camp. All of the trees in this area are what Jace said they were called. The Fae Oaks looked so mystic and mysterious. The bark was still revealing the dotted black and white wood inside. There was discarded bark on the ground around us.

"Okay, let's try again." Luke called out.

I suspect the reason why I can't do it because everyone is looking at me. Well except for Izzy and Simon who were sucking faces not 5 minutes ago. Simon looked at wrecked with his messed up hair, red face, and red powdered lipstick smeared on his cheeks and lips.

"You can do it, Red." Jace called.

Usually I would have snapped at him for calling me red, but the way he said it. The way he said it was like a sound of endearment, and love.

I blushed shyly as I closed my eyes and concentrated. This would be my tenth time trying this. I don't know what happened to me, but I can't seem to replicate what I did last night. It's like something is blocking my powers or something.

"I can't do it, something's wrong." I whined.

"Well what were you feeling when it happened last night?" Jocelyn questioned.

"She was scared of the fireflies last night. So fear, maybe a little anxiety, anxious." Jon blurted out.

Jocelyn cocked an eyebrow but didn't say anything. She moved to whisper something in Luke's ear. He shocked his head furiously and whispered something back to her.

"What are you guys saying?" I said.

"Well Jocelyn was thinking about scaring you, and maybe that's your trigger. But I think that its not working because there's no animals around." Luke said sheepishly.

"The scaring thing might work. I volunteer!" Simon announced.

"No one is scaring no one. Maybe Clary could imitate the feel of fear." Jocelyn answered.

"So bottom line is: You think that fear is the trigger of the controlling animals power, so you guys want me to imitate that feel of fear so that maybe I might be able to call on this power. Am I right?" I called.

Everyone looked at one another, then looked at me, "Yea." They simplified.

I rolled my eyes at them, "Okay if you want me to try it I will." I caved, "But I need absolute quiet."

I closed my eyes, engulfed in the blackness behind my eyelids. I was really quiet except for the birds chirping and everybody breathing. I can hear their breath go in and out as they try to be as quiet as possible.

Now to think: What scares me? That's easy. Sebastian. Sebastian scares me. He keeps me up and night and haunts my dreams, my very being. Images of Sebastian flashes behind my eyes in rapid secessions. My breath and my heart beat quickened as I felt the familiar fear creep up and engulfed me. I could almost feel him behind me. Breathing down upon on. I felt his hand wrap my upper arm, squeezing painfully tight as he whispered in my ear.

"You can't run away from me that easily, little Clarissa. I will always find you."

I gasped loudly as I felt a spark rise up inside of me. I called upon it as my vision narrowed to find a group of wolves. They seem to be looking right at me as I thought of one word.

Come!

They snarled and howled t the sky as they ran as fast as lightning. I opened my eyes. I was sweating and breathing heavily as I sat down on the soft floor.

"Clary!? Are you okay?" Jace ran to me quickly and leaned towards me.

I didn't have time to answer when 4 wolves jumped out menacingly. Their growls and snarls echoed in the area as they surrounded me, almost like they were protecting me.

They growled at Jace and them. Their teeth glistened and drooled of saliva.

"Clary! Call of your dogs!" Izzy yelled.

I was too tired to have thought of that on my own.

"Stop!" I voiced.

They instantly stopped their growling and snarling, and their fur that stood on end five second ago returned to their naturally length and shape.

"Sit." I spoke tiredly.

They all sat obediently at once.

"That's a nifty power you got." Simon joked shakily.

"Yeah, I guess so." On of the wolves, a smaller, younger looking wolf, walked towards me and started licking my cheek with a vibrant pink tongue. I giggled loudly. She just kept licking me over and over again. Her tongue The wolf's tail felt bristled with tiny soft spikes on it. I pushed her away. My hands went deep into her grey fur.

"Looks like that one likes you, biscuit. Jace I think you have some competition." Magnus doubled over and laughed at his own joke.

Jace glared at Magnus for what seems like decades before he turned back to me looking as concerned as ever.

"Are yo okay?" He asked again, moving around the wolves. The wolves barely moved, they only moved their heads to smell him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired is all." I put on a reassuring smile.

"I think this is enough exercise for the day. Clary why don't you get something to eat." Luke suggested.

I was about to get up from my comfortable spot on the ground when Have picked me right up and cradled me to his chest.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Helping you up." He made it sound like it was the most normal thing ever.

"But why? I can walk on my own." I reasoned.

"Well right now your tired so I'm carrying you." He said.

I rolled my eyes but snuggled in his warm strong arms.

"Gosh! You're like a little baby in my arms." Jace chuckled.

I nodded and just relaxed in his arms as we all walked back to camp in a group. Me and Jace was behind the group.

"Jace." I said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Sebastian will find us." A shiver of fear rose up in me again.

I felt his arms tighten around me, "I'm not gonna let Sebastian hurt you again. That's a promise, Clary. A promise."

I smiled a little. I knew that Jace would protect me, but I don't want him to get hurt because of me. He doesn't know the extent of Sebastian would do. He doesn't know what he would do just to get back at me.

******SEBASTIAN POV*******

I looked at the map to indicate where we are. We were almost at Madame Dorothea's house. We were about a week from her place, going west. It was a change in a plan I didn't expect to happen, but it happened and I can't change it now. The course has started and I had to flow with it or break away from it. It didn't think that Clary was this smart enough to actually do this, but don't worry. I'll find her and once i find her she's gonna have to learn her lesson for running away and doing all of this.

Poor, poor Clary. She must not think too highly of me. Its a poor shame that she won't see her 18th birthday.

We stopped annually at rivers and lakes to stop and eat and so that the horses can drink also. I can't have our horses tired and dehydrated and barely walking. I need them strong and mobile and ready to take on a bull. I also need my men ready to kill at a seconds notice.

It was unnerving that I was gonna see Madame Dorothea again. She unnerved me when I was a young boy and she unnerved me now when I'm a man. It's positively foolish of me to be unnerved by a little old lady.

"How far are we from Madame Dorothea's house, darling." Lilith said.

I squinted at the map by the fire. It was nighttime and the men we're setting up camp. It looks like we we're about 2 or 3 days away from her house.

"About 3 more days, honey." I leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Mmm, honey. We haven't had any time to ourselves." She kissed and bit my neck.

"You've been teasing me for awhile, Lily.* I growled.

"Cause I want you and you been leaving me high and dry for days." She pushed me down on the ground and cradled my hips between her legs.

I grabbed her by the waist,"Baby, control yourself. We have our men right in their tents." I warned.

She laughed, "Everyone's in their tents. No one's around and I want you now!"

She grabbed my pants button and ripped it opened. I was already rock hard as she moved her hand IP and down my shaft. I growled and groaned and moved my hips with her hands.

"Mmm you like that, don't you." She laughed.

I pushed her off of me, "Get on your knees." I growled.

"Yes, master." She laughed.

She eagerly got to hands and knees. I pulled her dress up to her waist. There it is. That glistening, pink pussy. I grabbed her waist and rammed myself into her warm, wet center. She moaned loudly. I I relished in the feel of me inside of her. Then I quickly fucked her senseless. I fucked her hard as she screamed and begged for more. I grabbed he hair and went faster and faster. If it was possible she screamed even louder.

"Is this what you want, Lily. Hard fucking on the ground like animals!" I growled.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, god faster!" She gasped.

The hard slapping of our skin sounded over the forest as our harsh breathing intermingled. It ended too soon as I gushes of white hot semen spilled inside of her. She screamed and whimpered as she came.

I breathe hard, "I hoped you liked that."

"Ohh, yes my king. I loved it so much." Lily gushed.

I pulled out of her, "There's more where that came from." I whispered in her ear.


	27. Chapter 27

**********Sebastian POV*********

I've felt more relaxed than I have in weeks.. That good fucking with Lilith was amazing. And you don't even want to know what she did with her mouth and hands. To be honest, I really needed that kind of release. And I needed a woman like Lilith to do it with. She really knows how to work a man. After what had happened two nights ago when me and Lilith had sex I could easily the that the men were listening. One because Lilith is a naturally loud lover and she is easily heard. Two because when I walked to my tent the men's tent flaps we're open and I saw rapid hand movements, if you know what I mean.

But all of the happened two days ago. Now I'm refreshed and ready to see Madame Dorothea even if she did unnerve me. We are about at most a few miles from her place. As we got closer and closer to her place the feel of trepidation. I remember her as vividly as if she was standing right in front of me.

She was a short small kind of lady, like Clarissa. She barely came up to my shoulders. She had a rich dark colored mulatto, leathery skin. She has long dreaded hair with trinkets and colorful beads wrapped around the dreaded hair. She wears extravagant, brightly colored clothing and wraps. But what frightened me the most were her eyes. They were a dark caramel color, but she was blind in one eye. So one was a dark caramel color and the other was a bright white color.. The eyes stuck out to me the most as it stared vacantly at me.

If it was up to me. I would never see her in my entire life. But she is my only hope to finding Clarissa and the Resistance. At this point I'd do almost anything to get what I want.

The forest was getting less and less denser the farther we reached Madame Dorothea place. I looked down at myself for the hundredth time since I woke. I decided that we all would look like disgusting commoners so we won't be unwanted attention towards us. My men were all wearing similar drabby red shirts and holey pants and to top it off: raggedy shoes. I was wearing something similar to my men. Red dirty shirt, holey pants and raggedy shoes. Lilith and Seelie we're wearing matching bonnets and old dresses purposely ripped and torn from the dress that Lilith brought along. It's weird how unrecognizable we look. I was definitely more used to our royalty attire. I can't wait till I'm out of these dreadful clothes.

Before long we came across a small crabby town. The houses were small and most were leaning to the side mournfully. The houses we're made of clay bricks and pine needles. The people were mostly dressed like us. Holey clothes and shoes, mix match shirts and pants. Most of the children weren't even wearing shoes. But the one thing that caught me off guard was their behavior. They all look so happy, even the children who were running around chasing each other with bugs and sticks. Their in poverty and struggling, but yet they have smiles on their faces and a air of happiness to them. It was pure disgusting. How they interact with each other, how they wave and hug loved ones and friends, how they have no boundaries for hiding their emotions. How so free they are.

Wagons pulled by goats we're being pulled on dirt roads. Fruits, and vegetables were laid carefully on the wagons that patrons were coasting their goats and mules to pull the wagons. Everything seems so reckless, but at the same time in order and precision.

"Come on, men and remember to act normal as possible." I ordered.

They all nodded as we rode slowly and cautiously into town. Even though we didn't want attention. We got it. Woman pointed us out and whispered to their friends and husband. Men looked at us with wariness and confused. The children looked at us in wonder and amazement. I had a feeling this would happen. Even though we dressed like them we are still newcomers to them.

But I didn't care about all of this. I was on a mission I need to complete. I ignored the stares and looked for Madame Dorothea's sanctuary. I hope I remember where it is. I remember that it was a little hobble of a place with broken down shutters. But her's was different because she had beads on the ground around her house. Also she had a tree right next to her house with tons of ribbons and beads so it should be easy to spot out.

We rode further into town and as we rode further more and more people stopped and starred. I was getting completely annoyed by the starring, but Lilith was just soaking up the attention. She smiled and winked and flipped her hair at the bystanding men. The men gawked and drool at her openly. I gritted my teeth together harshly as I gripped my horse's reins tightly and tried not to think about. Instead I looked closely for trees ands beads. I didn't remember this town having so many of them. But it couldn't be do hard to find a colorful tree with beads and ribbons hanging from them.

We were riding near the middle of the town now when I saw it. It looked even colorful and vibrant now then it did when I was little. It seems like more beads and ribbons graced the tree as they swayed to and fro with the wind. I smiled widely as I told my group thar we were hear. We got close to see the house look even more dreary then it ever did. One side was leaning more than the other. The shutters were torn down and played recklessly on the ground. There were still beads hanging from the houses in long stringed.

My smirk grew wider, "Men, were here." I announced.

"Finally! It is so hot!" Lilith fanned herself vigorously.

"W-why are we actually here, your Highness?" Seelie stuttered.

I cocked my head to look at her, "Because at this point this is our only option to finding my beloved sister and the terrible Resistance."

She frowned a little, but nodded in submission. I jumped smoothly from my horse with my men following closely behind. I walked towards Lilith's horse. I grabbed her waist as she slid down her horse.

She kissed me full on the lips, "Thank you, my King."

I winked and moved my hands away from her just in time to see one of my men helping Seelie off the horse. Something was wrong here. That guard always was around her. If its just walking next to her or sleeping next to her tent. Now that I remember he was the one to clean up Seelie's wound when I had grabbed her by the hair. I didn't have time to think about it too long. I had more important things to accomplished.

"Let's go." I commanded.

We headed towards the horse with my men making a semi circle around me and the girls. We quickly got to the front door. The door was slightly ajar. As if Madame Dorothea forgot to close it.

I slowly opened the door, it creamed loudly. I internally cringed.

I looked in the small center room to find it slightly dark. There was a round table in the center where various bowls filled with mysterious liquids and herbs lay. Candles half burned and unlit lay around the table and around the whole places. It smells like burnt basil and pine needles. Then I saw the lady sitting at the table. Madame Dorothea. There she was in her usual clothing I saw her in the frst time I came in. Colorful clothing dressed her. Her dreads was wrapped up in a weird looking nun at the top of her head. She looked up slowly her eyes found me out of the whole group. Her blind eye looked start through me, like it could see my soul.

"Ahhhh, It is you. I knew that I would see you again." Her strong yet gentle voice echoed in my head.

"Madame Dorothea. It's good to see you." I spoke.

"As you as well. My condolences to you father. It must be hard for your father to die and you to take the burden of ruling a whole kingdom by yourself." Her eyes bore itself into me. As if she knew that I was the one to kill him.

"Yes, it is. But that is not the reason why I came." I walked further into the room.

"I suspect so. Well what is it you need?" She gestures to the mix matched seats around the room.

I sat cautiously down on a blue colored chair. Lilith and Seelie sat on each side next to me while the men stood up around us. Now that I sat closer to her I can see that she barely aged a bit. Her dark brown leather skin looks as vibrant as a diamond.

"I need to find my sister and the Resistance." I spoke out plainly.

"Ahh, the Resistance. I heard they're getting a lot more followers." She clapped her hand softly.

I suppressed a rise of fury, "Well you see, Madame Dorothea the Resistance stole my sister away from me and I need to get her back." I frowned.

Her brows went down and she frowned, "I never heard of that before. They don't seem like that one to do something like that." she tapped her bottom lip.

"I know it surprised me too. That's why I need to find her quickly. Can you help me Madame Dorothea?"

She looked at me for the longest time. Just staring at me. Then she finally clapped her hands and spoke.

"Okay, okay. I will do it. But in order to do it I will need something of hers." She held out her hand waiting for a trinket.

"I didn't know I had to bring one." I opened my hands to display nothing in them.

"Well I can't see where she is unless I have something that belongs to her." She shrugged.

I frowned as I remembered if I had anything that used to belong to Clarissa, but came up completely empty.

"Ohh, I have a necklace she used to wear." Lilith took a necklace off of her neck. I didn't even know she had it.

"Why do u have that?" I questioned.

"I liked it. So I took it." She said simply.

I was about to day something when Madame Dorothea interrupted me, "Let me see." She held out her hand.

Lilith placed the necklace in her hand. Madame Dorothea rubbed it between her hands, "Ahh yes I see her. I feel her. A strong young woman too. Powerful too."

"Where is she?" I asked eagerly.

"Silence! I need complete silence." She said.

It was silent for a while when she started rocking and chanting words in a different language. Her eyes opened suddenly. They were pure white. Her pupils went inside of her head. We all gasped and scootted back. Her eyes twitched and she spoke in her different language. Then Madame Dorothea gasped and leaned forward.

********CLARY POV*******

"I think we should make swords and bow and arrows." Alec said.

"Why do we need swords. We're a peaceful Resistance. How are people gonna join if they we swords laying around." Izzy declared.

"We need something to keep us safe and secure. We can't keep running every time someone tries to kill us. That makes us weak." Alec spoke.

"I have to agree with Alec. What if Sebastian came after us again." Simon added.

"So your on his side!" Izzy pointed to Alec and looked at Simon dangerously.

You could see Simon throw three shades paler, "Uhhh, no sweetie i was just saying."

"Well I have to agree with Simon. What if he does come back. He doesn't seem the type of guy to just give up so easily." Jace agreed.

"Well Clary can see what's he doing. She could do it again before he comes." Izzy declared.

"Clary is not that strong enough to always be doing that. She needs more practice." Luke jumped in.

"I still think we need some sort of protection." Alec said.

"Well what about pocket knives. Their easy to hide and easy to use." Magnus said looking at his nails.

"Mmm maybe. I wouldn't mind having some of the men knowing how to fight." Luke scratched his head thoughtfully.

"I guess I lost this argument." Izzy accepted defeat and sat down next to Simon.

"Sorry but it's true. We need something to protect us." Alec spoke passionately.

We were in the new War room. I've had a headache since I woke up. It's a constant pounding in the back of my eyeball. It feels like my eyes balls are about to pop out.

"Are you okay, Clary?" Luke gently put his hand on my back looking at me with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a headache that's all." I waved their concern away.

"You know if your headache gets any worse I could carry you back to your tent." Jace whispered in my ear.

"I'm fine, Jace. I'll be fine." I said unconvincingly.

He kissed my forehead softly. I laid my head on his chest as I willed the headache to go away. But that only made it worse. It progressively got worse. The pounding getting louder and harder. A small whimper came out of my mouth as tears flooded in my eye. I never had a headache quite like this before. My visioned blurred and I was seeing triple everything. I heard Jace call out my name but the only intensified the pressure.

I moved off of Jace to put my head in my hands as I rocked back and forth. I felt multiple hands on me. Cupping my head, rubbing my arms and back. I couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP!" I screamed.

And everything did stop. The pounding headache. The persistent hands. The rocking. Everything just vanished into thin air. I opened my eyes slowly to see nothing but whiteness. I looked around slowly starting to panic.

"Be calm, my dear." A voice spoke out into the whiteness. I could tell it wasn't English, but nevertheless I understood it.

"What? Who are you?! What is this?!" I said frantically.

"Sweetie. I must make this quick. I have a special magick just like you, my dear. I must warn you. You are in grave danger." She said. Her leather voice cascading me with fear.

"From who? From what?" But even as I said those words I already knew the answer.

"The King. Sebastian. He's looking for you."

I gasped softly. Jace was right. He won't stop.

"Oh angels. What do I have to do." I said quickly.

"You have to leave now. Leave from the place your in. I'll try to steer him off your path but not for long." She said.

"Okay. Thank you. What is your name." I asked.

"I am Madame Dorothea."

"How can you do this. Its incredible." I asked.

"I come from a long line of magic user's. Now you must go!"

I was thrown back into my body again.

*******JACE POV********

I knew Clary was lying about her headache not all that bad. I hate it when I'm right. I heard a whimper as she went down into a little fertile position on the couch.

"Oh my god. What's wrong with her." Jocelyn quickly went to her side rubbing her back.

"I think its her headache. It's getting worse" I said quickly.

We were circled around her when she screamed, "STOP!"

We stood there gapping at her as she started to stare into space.

Then she spoke, but it was in a weird language. It was like she's talking to herself. Then she gasped her eye got wider with shock. Then she spoke again. We all looked at her in shock, confusion, and maybe a little fear. Then she frowned and tipped forward.

She gasped and blinked and looked around at us.

"Clary?" Jocelyn said cautiously.

Clary looked at her mother, then to everyone el and said.

"We have a problem."

THERE IS CHAPTER 27

I HOPE YOU ENJOY

REVIEW PLEASE!


	28. Chapter 28

*****CLARY POV*****

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S COMING BACK?!" Jace exclaimed.

I sighed softly. I told them this story about a hundred times already and they still can't believe it.

"I already told you. This lady named Madame Dorothea contacted me through this type of telepathy and she warned me that Sebastian is still looking for me. She said I have to leave soon." I told again.

"But how did she contact you through telepathy?" Luke questioned.

"She said she came from a long line of magick users." I said.

His eyebrow furrowed over in confusion, but didn't say anything.

Jocelyn sat down, almost looking defeated, "Well, we can't move the whole Resistance again and even if he's not coming I want us a far away from him as possible."

Everyone was anxious when I told them. Jocelyn was right. We can't move the whole Resistance all over again.

"Then I'll leave then." I said confidently.

Everyone stopped and looked at me with a mixture of horror, anger, confusion, and sadness.

"Clary you can't just leave." Luke expressed.

"Yes I can. I'm old enough to go anywhere on my own." I said with my chin raised.

"But are you capable of protecting yourself?" Jace said.

I paused for a bit then said, "My powers. I can used them."

Jace shook his head, "You aren't trained enough, Clary. Don't be stubborn." He warned.

"I'm not!" I exclaimed loudly, "I can protect myself. Mom is right. We can't move the whole Resistance again. So the only logical answer is for me to go on my own."

No one said anything for a while. Everyone was to busy thinking. They all knew I was right. In order for Sebastian to stop chasing the Resistance I have to go. I'm the one he's after anyways. I frowned a little. It would be sad to leave my new friends and family behind. Jocelyn, who I just came to know and love again. Luke, who could possibly be my new father. Simon, who always and will still be by my side no matter what. Izzy, who is my new girl friend, and I've never had a girl whose a friend before. Alec, even though we haven't talked much I can tell he sees me as a little sis. Magnus, who brought me in quickly and made me smile and laugh, and he even gave me a nickname. Jon, who loves me like a brother is suppose to. And Jace. Oh, Jace, he made me feels things I never felt before in my young life.

I'm gonna miss all of them.

"Then we're going with you." Jon announced.

I snapped my head up. Going with me?

"Yea, that's a god idea." Magnus said, "We're going with you, biscuit."

"What?! No you can't. It's too dangerous." I pleaded.

"If it's not too dangerous for you, then it's a piece of Loganberry pie for us." Simon winked.

I frowned again, "You guys can't come. I don't want you to get hurt." I pleaded softly.

"Well to bad." Jace got up and starred at me, "We're going with you and there's nothing you can do to stop us. I think we should leave immediately."

"Right. Me and Jocelyn should stay here and keep running the camp. Alec, were going with your idea and get some sword, knives, bow and arrows, shields, anything. I'm guessing all of you are going with Clary so you guys should leave within the next hour. So you guys should start packing now." Luke announced.

They all left the tent to get packed. Like and Jocelyn left to tell Robert and Maryse what's happening. It's just me and Jace left standing awkwardly in the War tent.

"Why did you do that." I said tiredly.

"Clary I did it because I'm not gonna lose you." He eyes blazed as he looked at me.

I sighed softly. I knew what he felt for me was real and strong. What I felt for him was the same, maybe even stronger. I never felt like this for another person. I never felt this way for a man before. I didn't want to let that go either. I walked slowly towards Jace and wrapped my arms around his waist. Jace seems shocked but he quickly hugged back.

"I don't want to leave you either, Jace." I said softly.

"Then why are you trying so hard to leave me?" He kissed my forehead.

I hit him softly on the arm, "Cause I'm trying to protect you. I don't want you to get hurt."

He put his hands on either side of my face, "Clary I am a man. Men are suppose to provide and protect and that's what I'm doing."

He kissed me flat on the lips. I gasped a little. Still shocked when he kissed me. But I quickly started kissing him back eagerly. His lips were do soft and so experienced. I moaned softly. I moved my hands from his waist and wrapped them tightly around his neck. He wrapped his hands softly around my waist. Then he quickly tightened and lifted me up in the air and set me down on the table I squealed and laughed loudly. He chuckled and kissed my neck gently. I instantly stopped laughing and felt the sensation of him kissing my neck. This feeling was different from kissing. I felt it deep in my core and in between my legs.

"Jace." I said softly.

"Yes." He kissed my neck some more.

"Hmm umm I forgot what I was gonna say." I said.

He chuckled and looked at me. His golden eyes softly looked into my emerald green ones.

"Umm I think we need to start packing." I stuttered.

"Uhhh right yeah. Come on I'll help you." He helped me off the table and we walked out of the War tent hand and hand.

****TIME JUMP*****

"Are you guys ready? Do you have everything you need, want, must have?" Jocelyn asked frantically.

"Mother we have everything we need, want, and must have." I repeated.

She frowned, "Be careful, okay?"

"Okay, mother."

She quickly leaned in and hugged me tightly, "I got you back and now your leaving again."

"Don't worry mother its gonna be okay. Oh, no are you crying?" I exclaimed.

"Noo! It's just I left you once involuntarily and now it's switch around!" She flapped her arms.

"Mother. It's gonna be okay. I'll be okay. I have them joining me, and you guys will have weapons If Sebastian even does come here. He wants me, Mother. That's his main reason for coming."

She nodded softly. She hugged me again but softer this time. My eyes were closed as I try to keep this memory tightly in my mind and fresh in my heart.

"Don't worry, Clary. She'll be in good hands." Luke said as I pulled away.

"You better!" I chuckled.

She will." He promised, "Now give me a hug, squirt."

I laughed, "You haven't called me squirt in years." I hugged his big frame tightly.

"It's okay. We'll be together soon." He kissed my forehead, "Plus your a strong girl. Never forget that."

Tears started to prick the corners of my eyes. God forsaken tears! I willed the tears away but that just brought on more.

"I'm gonna miss you, Luke. You're like a father to me." I sniffled.

"And I will continue to be your Father. Now and forever." He promised.

I broke down after that. Tears streamed loudly and freely down my face as I shook with tears. My crying was pure hideous with my red face, snotty nose tears going every which way. That's why I always hated crying. Even Sebastian always told me I look like a toad when I cried.

"No tears. No, no. Shhhhhh. It's okay." He rubbed my back in soothing circles.

I made hiccup sounds as I try to subdue my crying. I moved away from Luke and wiped my eyes roughly.

" I'm gonna be okay, Luke. I promise." I choked out.

He smiled and kissed my forehead one more time, "You better." He played.

I looked behind me. Alec, Izzy, and Jace was talking to Robert and Maryse. It seemed like they were giving them a "stern talking to." Its weird how they show no emotion except for a cold exterior. Are they sad that their children are leaving. Maybe they already cried, but us leaving was so sudden. Maybe they'll cry when we leave.

"Do you have everything?" Mom asked.

"For the thousandth time yes I have everything. "

"Jocelyn stopped babying her. She'll be fine." Like smiled proudly at me.

Mom just glared at him, "She's my baby and I will baby her if I want to." She huffed.

I laughed a little as I watched them fuss. They fuss just like a married couple. I heard a little commotion from behind me. I turned and saw Simon carrying a load of things. Clothes, food, a brush, a toothbrush, way too much to count.

"Simon! This is way to much stuff to take with you. It'll just slow you and everyone else down." I said as he dropped everything down.

"This is ALL the stuff I need." He reasoned.

I rolled my eyes, "All we need is enough clothes, and about 2 weeks of food. You don't need all of this."

"Princess, princess, princess I got this all handled." He winked.

I laughed and looked at Jace, Izzy, and Alec again. Magnus had joined them. Robert was pointing fingers at them. I looked at Roberts lips and saw the words "don't be stupid" grace his lips.

"What do u think he's talking to them about?" I whispered to Simon.

"Probably the usual. Alec, Magnums not everyone is as welcoming as us so don't flaunt your relationship around. Izzy don't flaunt your virginity around you have a boyfriend to willingly give it to. Last but not least Jace don't flaunt your whole body around not every girl in the world wants you." Simon said in a nasally high voice.

I instantly cracked up. His voice sounded so funny in that weirs voice he was trying to imitate. I think he was trying to imitate Maryse. But whoever he was trying to imitate it was funny as heck! I clutched my stomach with tears coming to my eyes.

"S-stop. N-n-no more. I've had enough, Simon!" I wheezed.

"Okay okay I'll stop." He chuckled.

At that time the rest of the group walked over to us.

"Are you guys ready now?" Alec questioned.

"We were waiting for you guys to get over with your interrogation." Son said as he kissed Izzy on both cheeks.

"What were you guys talking about." I asked them.

"Ohh the usual, don't stray to far from the group, stay together no matter what blah blah blah." Izzy giggled when Simon played with her hair.

"Ohh okay. Well let's go then." I clapped my hands together.

We already said our goodbyes to everyone we wanted to. Luke said to keep a low profile. The ones that know that we're leaving. Which is Luke, My mother, Robert, and Maryse thought it would be best if we acted like we were gonna check out the surrounding places and maybe take a hike or we would just leave until Sebastian is gone. They also said that we couldn't use ride the horses either, but I don't mind walking. I need the exercise anyways.

*******TIME JUMP********

We walked for a few minutes in comfortable silence. All of us in our own minds, thinking about tons of things. In my own head I was thinking about everything. How my life turned around in just one night a few months ago. How in just a short time I had forgave my mother, found friends and family, and found a man that is extremely handsome and who makes me feel things I never felt before. I changed from a clean princess to a hardcore warrior. Well, not a hardcore warrior but far from a princess.

We had to look inconspicuous so all of us decided we should wear earth toned old raggedy clothes. I also decided to wear a old wide rimmed hat. To shield out the heat and to hide my signature mark. The one thing that people know me by. My hair.

I didn't know how long we walked, but I know we were far away from the camp. Too far to turn back now.

The silence had lasted for a long time. All we heard was the buzz of the insects, and the cries of the birds over top our head. It was about the start of the turn of the seasons. It was getting colder and colder as it went into the fall and the winter seasons. I've always loved the fall season. The trees remind me of my hair with its orange leaves. The winter season was beautiful. The white sheet of snow that graced and whispered itself on the ground. Icicles hang from leafless trees. It was a season of mystery and mystical wonder.

"What are you thinking about?" Jace said behind me.

"Just thinking about the fall and winter seasons and how it's getting colder." I confessed.

Are those your favorite seasons?" Jace said curiously.

"Yes! Of course. They're the best seasons ever, in my opinion." I laughed breathlessly.

He smiled. There was a twinkle, a spark in his eyes. I've heard from multiple people that when he gets that look it never ends well.

"What are you doing?" I said slowly.

"You'll find out soon, my little fire head." He chuckled.

I blushed hotly. There goes that term of endearment again. It always sounds like he's gonna die and he's saying that with his last breath. It makes my heart beat faster and faster. Makes me stop thinking.

"Jace, shut up." I laughed a little.

"Mmm nahhh I'm good." He gently wrapped his hand around mine.

I squeezed his hand gratefully. Our was really PG compared to what Izzy and Simon was doing. I couldn't see his face because they we in front but by the way Izzy was holding him I can presume his face is as red as a cherry.

"Jace, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Mm go ahead." He said happily.

"What would be your first law of decree if you were King?"

His eyebrows furrowed, "Why would you ask something like that?"

I shrugged, "Just curious."

"Well I think I was say "Pies for everyone!" He shouted.

I laughed and hit him on the chest, "I'm serious!"

He laughed, "Sorry. Well I don't know really. A peasant never really thinks about that."

I frowned at him, "Is that what you really think of yourself?"

He looked at me woefully. He opened his mouth to say something when Alec called for a break. I really wise Alec would have shut his mouth for a few more minutes then I would have found out what Jace was gonna say.

******TIME JUMP*******

It was nighttime now. The stars were out. Softly illuminating the sky. I wonder how many stars are out there. A million? A billion? Who knows?

We had made our tents a few hours before nighttime fell. It was really chilly out. And since I'm 5'2 and skinny I chill very easily. Gosh! I wish Jace was here. He would have kept me so warm and cozy. Gosh! Why do I keep thinking of him? I've only known him for a few months and he's been on my mind for like ever!

I sigh in frustration. I really need to stop and worry about other things, like getting my new powers and worry about Sebastian and the whole mess of things. I just need to relax my mind. Maybe I should try more o my powers.

That's a good idea. I crouched in my tent putting on my wool jacket and crawling out of the tent. The first thing I saw was the moon. High and full in the sky. Giving me samples amount of light to see in the darkness.

Now step 2. Find a good spot to practice. I looked around. There were 4 tents. 1 for Izzy and Simon. 1 one for me. 1 one for Alec and Magnus. And 1 for Jace. Now I know what your thinking. Why isn't Jace and I sleeping together. Well Jace is s real gentlemen and he said he didn't want to force me into anything.

Stop! Just stop thinking about him. You can think about other stuff. Like the weather and the animals. Ohhh, I'll just think about my powers and controlling it. I started walking away from the tents. I walked for a few minutes when I stopped. It was just a small clearing. I sigh.

"Okay, where to start?" I said to myself.

I thought for a little bit. Then I got it. I'll start with the flower growing power.

"Okay now what did I do when I did that?" I whispered.

I remembered I was feeling happy cause I was thinking about Luke and our time together. So I think about something happy. So think of something happy. I decided to think about my mother. What little memories I have of her when I was little were happy memories. There was one memory when me and my mom we're dancing. I was about 4. My tiny feet were on top of hers as she sang and danced around with me. I remember that I was laughing like crazy because I could barely understand why she was talking in the we voice.

I smiled and opened my eyes, but decided to do something different. I thought of a specific flower. I decided on a simple lily. I swooped my arm over the clearing. They sprung up slowly but surely. Different colored lilies everywhere. I smiled proudly at myself.

"Nice flowers." A familiar voice said from behind me.

I screamed and jumped up like a cat. It was Jace standing there holding a flower and smiling widely at me.

"Sorry sorry didn't mean to scare you." He held up his hands in surrender.

"Gosh! Don't do that! You scared me half to death!" I clutched my fast beating heart.

"I know. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." He said.

"Okay good." I said.

"Why are you out here this late anyways?" Have questioned.

"I-i couldn't sleep." I stuttered.

"Your doing pretty good at this." He smiled.

"I just need to little more practice on getting the colors and the flowers right." I confessed.

He frowned then walked up to me. I could feel his warmth radiating from his body.

"Are you okay? Your lips are a little blue." He observed.

"They are?" I tentatively touched my lips.

"Yes they are. How long have you been out here?" He said with concern.

How long was I out here?

"Ohh umm I don't really know." I said softly.

He sighed, "Come on let's get back to the camp."

He put his coat over my shoulders, "No Jace you're gonna get cold." I protested.

"Your more cold then me right now." He said.

He led me back to the camp. I didn't realize that I walked farther than I expected. Jace half carried me to the camp.

"Come on." He said.

We finally got to the camp. Jace quickly took me into the tent as he followed suit. He put the cover on me and he wrapped his hands around me tightly. He felt extremely warm as I snuggled up against him.

"Are you warm?" He asked some time later.

I was already half asleep when he asked me.

"Mmm yes." I muttered.

He chuckled, "Goodnight." He kissed my forehead.

WHATS UP EVERYBODY

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GIVE THIS TO YOU

SCHOOL IS REALLY WEARING ME OUT

I HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS NOT TOO BORING


	29. Chapter 29

*****Sebastian******

We rode until nightfall. The air of the cold night swirled around me. It smells of snow and rain and possibility. I knew it. I just knew that I was close to them and that I will find them. I couldn't help the smile on my face for two days. That's how long we Been away from Madame Dorothea. She told us that we will cross ways if I just follow myself. Well it seems like what she said was right. I could actually feel myself getting closer and closer to my prize.

I had decided to head west. It was calling to me to go west. I was gonna follow all of Madame Dorothea's instructions But something was wrong. When Madame Dorothea went into that trance-like state she was speaking in a weird language and I heard her say Clary multiple times, and when she came to she took on a whole different attitude. She seemed more closed off and anxious. The only thing she just told me was to follow myself and then she pushed us out of her cottage. She's hiding something, but I have more important things to accomplish then wordy about some crabby woman.

We walked quickly out of the little town to our horses that we're eating grass close by. I barley knew where I was going. I was too preoccupied with my thoughts. Why did she act so strange? Well she is a strange woman if she has that kind of power and when she isn't The One. The one who is Kissed by Angels. But she seemed even stranger when she came out of that trance state, where her eyes mysteriously got misty and cloudy, like when you look at the sky and you know its gonna storm by the clouds.

"So what do we do know, your highness?" Seelie had asked when we safely got onto out horses.

The wind had blew into my hair, tousling and twisting it on top of my head and in my eyes. At that moment I had just knew where we would go.

"We're going west." I had said confidently.

********Clary POV********

I woke up for the second day in Jace's warm embrace. His warmth enveloped me in a cocoon of trust and safety that made me quickly snuggle against him and fall instantly asleep. That's not even the best part. The best part that during both times that I've slept with Jace he kissed me on the forehead and both cheeks and said "Goodnight " in the heartfelt, loving voice that made my heart ache and beat 10x faster. I would dream of walking into gardens I've made with my powers with Jace by my side. Then children come running up behind us to capture butterflies and bugs. In my dream there were always a different amount of kids in different genders. Sometimes all girls or all boys or a mixture. Most times the amount of children in the dream was more than 3. Only one was there one child. The sound. The sound in the dream was always muffled and unclear like my ears we're clogged with too much earwax or something. Then the dream would just vanish and I wake up.

"Mm morning." I said, stretching in the small tent.

Jace grumbled something and turned to his side.

"Jace, we got to get up. It's morning."

Jace cocked his head in my direction and opened one eye, "Just because its morning does not mean we have to get up." He grumbled and turned his head back to his previous position.

Ohhh, I forgot to tell you. Jace is not a morning person. I had to figure that out the hard way when we had to literally pull Jace out of the tent yesterday and I'm pretty sure we don't want that to happen today. But what exactly can I do to get him up. I thought for a minute when I came up with an idea.

I leaned over his sleepy face gently breathing on him. He made a sound of approval. I giggled a little. Then I quickly kissed him on the lips. This is the third time out lips have touched. That same spark of fire ignited in me. Jace made a sound of surprise, but almost immediately he started kissing me back. His arms wrapped around me. I shivered and moaned a little. I felt him smile against my lips as he pushed me down and the thin tent floor. Every time he kissed me there was always a ignited feeling rose inside of me.

He stopped kissing me and looked at me fondly.

"Why did you do that?" He chuckled.

"Because you wouldn't wake up!" I giggled.

"Then maybe I shouldn't wake up at all, or until you kiss me." He kissed my cheeks softly.

"Well if you're gonna not wake up then your gonna have to find someone else to kiss." I joked.

"There's no one I would want to kiss besides you." He smiled warmly at me.

I smiled, but then a thought came to me. Izzy and Simon are officially dating. Simon asked for her to be his girlfriend and Izzy said yes. Jace never asked for me to be his girlfriend so what am I to him. A concubine. A lover. A prostitute! The thought of being a prostitute made my stomach churn at the thought.

"What's wrong?" Jace's voice broke through my saddened thoughts.

"Nothing, Jace. I'm fine." I said unconvincingly.

His eyes narrowed, "Clary, by now I know your emotions more than I know my own. What's wrong?" He gently pushed my curls of hair away from my face.

I opened my mouth but quickly closed it. Should I tell him about what I just thought or try to keep it to myself. He'll probably think my thoughts were stupid.

"It's nothing really. We should go. The gang's probably waiting for us." I moved out from under Jace and went out of the tent without looking back at him.

It was bright and sunny outside but still a little chilly. There was a fire in the middle of our tiny camp with the rest of our gang circled around it.

"I thought I was gonna have to come and get you guys." Simon joked.

"I was trying to wake Jace up again. It's really hard." I chuckled.

Don't we all know it!" Alec chirped in.

"If you guys want to talk about me talk about me when I'm here." Jace emerged from the tent growing to his full height and stretching high and tall. His shirt lifted up so I can see is sculpted stomach. I shivered sightly.

"Well if you must know so badly we were talking about how is hell trying to get you to wake up." Magnus inquired.

"Well if you know how to do it then it shouldn't me that hard." Jace muttered and sat down next to Alec.

"What's for breakfast. I'm starving." I spoke up and sat next to Izzy.

"Ahh just some jerky and water. We have to conserve the other food we have, which isn't all that much until we find a town or a garden or something." Alec said rummaging through the pack to give me and Jace some food.

"That's okay." I voiced.

A thought hit me hard. If I could use my powers to grow flowers and plants could I use them to grow food like watermelons and carrots. Its worth a shot.

"Hey I got an idea guys!" I said excitedly.

Everyone looked at me, " What is it?"Izzy said.

"Well you guys know I can grow flowers with my powers right." I started but Simon finished.

"You think you can grow food with your powers too." Simon said in approval.

"Exactly!" I clapped my hands

"Well its worth a shot." Izzy smiled and clapped along with me.

"What should I grow?" I asked the group.

"Try something simple like a carrot." Jace said.

"Okay." I turned to an empty space behind me.

I realized that using my hands helps me channel the energy I need to help me do what I need to do. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and thought about a carrot. Nice, crunchy, orange, carrot. I placed my hands on the ground my nails dug into the dirt. I concentrated so hard I actually felt the ground shake. I opened my eyes, I felt tired but in a good way.

"Okay." I breathed out, "I think I'm done."

"Let's see it then. My mouths already watering." Simon licked his lips.

I looked. There was a little sprout uprooting from the ground. That must be it. I grabbed it lightly an pulled if out. It was actually very easy. Now I use why. The carrot was really small like a baby's thumb.

"Well the whole ground shaking was a bite anticlimactic." Jace spoke after after moment of silence.

"Sorry, you guys. I guess I need more work on it." I frowned.

"It's okay. We can just go into a town and get some more food." Izzy patted my softly on the shoulder.

"We should probably get going now." Alec got up started taking down his tent.

I nodded to myself, threw the carrot away, and went to pack up the tent, but as always Jace beat me to it.

"How come you never let me do it?" I put my hands on my hips in defiance.

"Because Princess. It's a complicated trick to closing it." He said.

He hasn't called me Princess in a long time. Why is he calling me that now? Its probably because of what happen early.

I sigh softly and walked away feeling sad and ashamed.

"Why the long face?"Izzy asked.

I looked up, surprised that we were all done and ready to go.

"Ohhh it's just Jace is being... " I stopped.

"Jace is being Jace. He's complicated. That's the ways he is." Izzy finished.

I changed the subject, "Did you and Simon kiss before or after he asked you out."

Izzy thought about it for a minute, "Well I would have to say after cause Simon was way too shy, and I don't even count the times I've kissed him on the cheek when we were kids. So yeah after we went out. Why you ask? Did Jace do anything? "

"It's just that... Jace kissed me three times and he hasn't even ask for my hand or whatever. Does he always do this with girls?" I rushed out.

Izzy put her hand around my shoulders and hugged me sideways, "Clary I've never really had any girl friends because all they want is to get to Jace, but I know your not like that so I'll tell you this. Jace I a nice person. He's just umm unorganized. He does things differently from other people, but he means good. I can tell you that he sees you differently from all the other girls."

I smiled a little, "Thanks Izzy. Your like a sister to me."

"Me too." Izzy laughed.

"Come on girls. Its time to go." Simon called out.

"Let's go." Izzy smiled.

****** Sebastian POV********

I starred at the map I had in my hands for the 12th time now. I let out a frustrated groan and closed the map roughly. This is gonna be harder to find her, she got out of my grasp once. She's not gonna do it again.

"Seelie come here now." I said.

Seelie cautiously bit quickly walked over to wear I was standing.

"Yes your highness?" She curtised

I turned to her, " Do you know where Clarissa is?" I asked.

She shook her head, tears pooling in her eyes, " I'm sorry I don't know where they are. When I left I had s feeling they would pack up and leave."

I narrowed my eyes at her. I usually have a good degree to if there telling the truth or not. She seems to be telling the truth and her tears looked legitimate enough.

"Okay. I believe you. Get out of my sight!" I sneered.

She quickly scurried back to the camp next to that same guard. I sigh and opened the crumpled map again. I looked at the rivers and towns and forest. Then one town caught my attention.

 _Alicante!_

Lilith came up behind me and put her hands around my waist, "Where are we going now?"

I smirked, "Next we're going to Alicante."

*****Clary POV******

We walked for about a few hours through the woods. I started to get a worried. Shouldn't we have came across a dirt road or a small town. Maybe we we're in the middle of the forest or we just haven't got there yet.

"When are we gonna be at a town or something?" Simon groaned.

Me and Simon seem to always think the same. I'm starting to think we're twins.

Alec took his map out and checked, "We should be coming across a town in a couple of miles."

"Great what's it called love?" Magnus said.

I saw Alec face grew as red as my hair, "Uhh its called Alicante."

"Good we can get some food there." Jace laughed.

"Can we stay at a Inn? I need sleep and a bath." Izzy called out.

"Only for a few days then we have to keep moving." Alec called back.

"Good." Izzy smiled.

We walked for a little while in silence. Me in my own depressing thoughts. Simon and Izzy were holding hands and Alec and Magnus were quietly whispering. I smiled a little and looked at Jace. He looked sad, his eyes faraway looking into the past. I wonder what he's thinking about?

A surge of confidence rose through me a I walked up to him, "What are you thinking about?"

He didn't seem at all surprised that I suddenly showed up beside him, "I was just thinking about my parents."

I didn't expect him to actually tell me, "What were they like?"

He smiled sadly, "They were the best. They gave me everything I wanted, a bath in tomato soup, my own pet bed. Anything to make me happy."

A bath in soup? I try to imagine Jace a little kid playing in tomato soup but failed miserably.

"What happened to them?" I asked slowly.

He took a deep breath, "They were involved in something they shouldn't be in." He said softly.

I opened my mouth to ask what was it that they weren't suppose to be in when Alec called out, "We're here."

I looked away from Jace to the town. It was more like a small city than a town. There were a lot of houses and small stores. There were also people selling stuff out of carts pulled by horses and mules. There were items like earrings and necklaces and huge items like watermelon and meat. There was also a lot of people. Woman carrying bags of food gossiping with one another. Men with barreling chest guffawed loudly. Children played with each other.

"Let's hurry up and find an inn. I'm starving." Izzy muttered.

We moved through the town. The people of Alicante starred at us with wonder and awe. It's obvious that a lot visitor don't come here often.

"How about that inn? Institute Inn. That sounds weird." Simon voiced.

"Mm looks nice enough. Let's go and check in." Jace said hurriedly.

We went in and the smell of alcohol hit me hard that tears welled in my eyes. It was a bright room with tables occupied by big gruffy men with unkempt beards laughing loudly. At the Ned of the room there was a kitchen and stairs that most likely leads to the rooms.

We headed our ways to the kitchen. We were getting a lot of unwanted attention and catcalls by the men sitting at the tables.

"Hey why don't you come home with me little red, I'll show you a good time!" A beer belly guy said in the corner.

I saw Jace's jaw and hands clench tightly. I hope a fight doesn't break out. Jace kept himself in control as we walked towards the kitchen. A lady looked up at us. I jumped up and shock. She's the exact replica of Luke.

"Hello. I'm Amatis. How may I help you?" She asked kindly.

"We want a room to stay in for a few days please." Jace put on a dazzling smile for the lady, but she didn't seem affected by it.

"Would you like one room or two rooms?" She asked.

We all looked at each other questionable.

"We prefer one room." Jace said.

She looked at us for a minute and said, "I have two rooms connected on the top floor. You can have it if you want."

I smiled, "Yes, we would like it, and can we have a warm bath too? "

"Of course. How about a nice beef stew with that?" She smiled warmly.

"Yes, that would be great." Izzy smiled and clapped.

"Okay come one I'll show you the rooms." She ushered us up stairs to see the rooms.

It was all the way to the top of the Inn. The inn was creaky and dusty but homey nevertheless.

"Okay here it is." She opened the door to the room. The room was a medium size with a queen size bed in the middle and a window on each side. The room was plain and creaky as we walked around.

"Is this the second room?" I pointed to the door on the size.

"Yep, but its a little bot smaller than this one." Amatis said.

"Its okay. Well take it." Jace nodded.

"That'll be 200 dollars." She said.

"That not bad." Simon pointed out.

Amatis shrugged "I try to make my prices reasonable ."

Alec took a decent amount of gold and silver coins and gave it to Amatis.

Her eyes widened at the amount in her hand, "This is two times more then what what asked for."

Alec shrugged, "Just keep it."

She looked at us curiously but then nodded, "I hope you enjoy your stay."

She closed the door softly after that. I moved slowly and sat at the front of the bed, "Alec why'd you give her so much?"

"She's a nice woman. She deserve a little more money." Alec said.

"Yea I guess so. Clary, I saw some really pretty jewelry that we need to check out!" Izzy grabbed my hand and quickly went out the door.

"But I thought you want to take a bath?" I said.

"The bath can wait. Those earrings were gorgeous!" We quickly went out of the Inn to the station selling jewelry.

The jewelry were pretty. The shined brightly in the sun. There were earring and necklaces of all colors. Blue, purple, pink, orange, any color there is.

"These earring would look lovely with your eyes, miss." The clerk said holding a beautiful pair of g and red earring.

"Ohh, yes those do go lovely with your hair and eyes." Izzy said.

"Mm I don't know. The do look lovely but..." I stopped suddenly. A feeling in my chest rose quickly. It felt like my heart was being squeezed.

"What wrong?" Izzy put he hand gently on my shoulder.

"M-my chest. It's..." I stopped again. My vision must be playing tricks on me.

"Clary?" Izzy said worriedly.

I shook my head. It can't be true. I roughly took Izzy arm and ran away from the jewelry to hid behind a two building far away.

"Clary what is wrong with you?" Izzy snatched her as away from my death grip.

"I saw Sebastian." I whispered.

THATS IT FOR CHAPTER 29

IM SO SORRY THAT IM LATE IN UPDATING. I HAD A LOT OF TEST THIS WEEK

BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY

REVIEW PLEASE.


	30. Chapter 30

*********Clary POV**********

"YOU WHAT!" Izzy screamed.

"Shhhhh!" I whispered frantically.

Izzy looked paler than I've ever seen her before,"Maybe your eyes are playing tricks on you. Clary, how can Sebastian be here?"

"I don't know!" I said hoarsely, "We have to get back to the Inn and tell the guys."

I grabbed her arms again and we weaved our way through houses and back alleys. I kept looking behind to see if Sebastian saw me. I knew I wasn't stupid. I knew what I saw. I saw Sebastian. He looked the same when I left almost a year ago. Same white hair, same body figure. Same everything. It was scary. So scary that I had almost had a panic attack. I had remembered all the terrible things he had done to me. How he had cut and stabbed me repeatedly with knives and forks. How he had locked me in the dungeons with the murderers, rapists, and law offenders. I was only a little girl when he and Father started locking me down there for only the littlest things I had done wrong like talking out of turn or calling Sebastian names. It was scary in those dungeons all alone,and just hearing the cries and the screams of the people there kept me awake all night down there. Just imagine at the age of 8 being lock in a deary, leaking, dark dungeons with those terrible people hearing their screams of terror and anguish.

Even though my father is dead I don't feel the least bit sorry for him. Whatever he died of I'm glad he did die of it. I know I may seem like a horrid person,but i haven't shed one tear cause of my fathers death cause he tortured me just as much as Sebastian did and as long as I will live I will never go back to that again.

We quickly got to the Institute Inn. We quickly broke through the door and ran upstairs. I saw Amatis look at us with confusion and sympathy. I didn't want her sympathy. She doesn't know anything about my life. I swung the door open to our room. There they were. They were sitting around talking, but they had quickly looked up when we came in.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Jace got up and came to us.

Me and Izzy looked at each. She looked as frightened as I feel.

"Clary said she saw Sebastian here.'' Izzy said quietly.

There was a harsh, cold silence that lingered in the room for a long time before Alec spoke up.

"Wait, what are you talking about. Sebastian can't be here. He should still be trying to find the Resistance. He doesn't know we're here." Alec voiced.

"I KNOW WHAT I SAW!" I screamed, "I saw him!"

I sat on the down on the floor, holding my knees to my chest, hyperventilating.

"Hey its okay Clary. You'll be safe with us." Simon went and softly wrapped his arms around me.

I lay my head on Simon's shoulder, tears coming to my eyes. Simon was one of my longest and bestest friends out of all of them. Simon was one of my longest and bestest friend I had. He knew how scared and frightened I am. He knew what I actually went through. He knew that Sebastian and Valentine have locked me in a Cell at nights for long periods of time.

*****Clary first meets Simon*****

That's actually has Simon and I met he found me in a cell. I still remember when it happened. I was 8 years old and they put me in a Cell because Sebastian have broke a vase and and he blames me for it. My father had forcibly took my arm and led me down to the cells while Sebastian was laughing behind me. He locked me in the stinkiest, dirtiest, the most disgusting cell there was. I have screamed and cried for my father to let me out. But he had left me there alone at night with all those rapists and murderers and lawbreakers. I had cried and screamed all night long for someone to let me out. It was late at night when I heard the small pitter-patter of footsteps. I had looked up and there he was. He was tall and lengthy for his age with glasses and a big mop of brown hair on top of his head.

" Are you okay?" He asked.

I sniffled, "Noo. I don't want to be here."

"I'll be right back." He said.

I went for a walk and was about to tell him to not leave me but he said he'd be right back right? He seems like the type of boy to always tell the truth so I believe him.

He came back seconds later a little out of breath and maybe chocolate his glasses a little askew.

"I couldn't find a key. I think the King took them with him." He said.

I frowned, "I'd feared that." I said.

He frowned then he sat on the dirty dungeon floor outside of my cell. I had wondered why you were sitting on the dungeon floor with me. Was he stupid? Was he bored? I don't know what he was doing but I was very glad that he sat down with me. I felt a whole lot better with him.

"I don't know your name?" I whispered. My voice sounding loud in the dungeon.

"My name is Simon. Simon Lewis at your service, Princess."

"Don't call me Princes. Call me Clary. That's why my mom called me." I said.

He smiled a little, "Okay Princ- I mean Clary."

"Why are you here?" I asked bluntly.

"I heard you screaming and crying and I wanted to see if you were alright." He smiled more shyly.

I smiled a little at that. Simon seems nice enough and he seems lonely and just want a friend. I moved moved slowly across the wet brick floor to sit next to Simon.

"Thank you, Simon." I took his hand in mine.

He smiled, "Your welcome."

That's how me and Simon first meet.e crying my eyes out in a cell and him comforting me. We've been friends ever since.

*****Present day*******

"Please don't let him take me back! I don't want to go back!" I cried harder on Simon's shoulder.

"We won't, Clary. We'll protect you with our lives." Jace promised.

"We have to make sure he's actually here. So we have to leave and scope out the area." Alec said rationally.

"Good idea. Me and Alec and Magnus are gonna scope the area while the rest of you stay here and keep her safe. If you guys hear a knock don't answer. Act like your not even here." Jace said.

Jace went to me and gently held my cheeks, "You'll be okay. I promise."

I nodded as Jace kissed my forehead and left with Alec and Magnus. The door closed shut with a soft click it was nothing but silence settled over the room. I was still in Simon's arm as Izzy paced back and forth. She obviously wanted to do something.

"Why don't we get your mind off of it. How about we give you a bath." Izzy carefully pried me away from Simon's arms and took me into the bathroom.

Izzy inched me slowly to the bathroom. She opened the tan colored door to the bathroom. It was a medium size bathroom. The walls were the exact color of the door with pink flowers scattered around. On the other side of the bathroom was a big steel tub with a faucet coming out of the side. There was also a sink and faucet the exact same color as the tub with a mirror at the top. There was also a big bag of soap, toothbrushes, toothpaste, body oils, and body salts right next to the tub.

"Come on. Let's get you washed." Izzy said.

Izzy helped me get out of my clothes. This take me back to when I was still in the castle. When the maids and servants would take my clothes off the bathe and dress me. Back then I felt so useless, so helpless in everything I try to do.

"I'm gonna run the water." Izzy said.

"Okay." I said softly.

The cool air suddenly hit me and I gasp a little. I looked down. I was a little shocked that I was naked but remembered that Izzy had took off my clothes. I then looked at Izzy as she filled the steel silver tub with warm water. The loud guzzle of the water sounded even louder when it hit the bottom of tub.

"Okay. It's ready." Izzy put her hands on her hips in satisfaction.

I walked to the tub feeling numb. Izzy helped me into the warm tub. I must say the warm water did do me so much good as I relaxed into the water. I watched the water weave to and fro. Taking to shape of my body and making it its own. I sigh in relief.

Izzy leaned over me and spoke, "You can stay here as long as you want. I'm gonna be right behind that door talking to Simon."

I nodded, "Okay. Thanks Izzy."

She smiled at me, "Your welcome."

She walked away and pulled the door closed leaving me inside the bathroom alone. I already know what they're talking about. Me. They're talking about how broken and torn I am now but none of them know what I went through. I could do something as simply tell them, but they never would fully understand like Simon does. I sighed again and started looking through the bag trying to distract myself. I started trying all the soaps, oils, and salts. There was soap that smelled like strawberries. I really liked the smell of this one. It smelled nice, cool, and crisp with the sweet smelled of strawberries. I smiled softly and lathered the soap between my hands. The smell of strawberries got stronger the more I lathered the soap. I used it on my whole body and hair over and over again. Lather and rinse over and over again. I didn't know how long I was in there when I heard a door open and shut and the voice of Jace, Alec, and Magnus come.

I quickly got out of the now cold water to get a towel only to realize that there were none in the bathroom. I groaned and looked down. A big puddle of water a easily and quickly gathering around me feet. I looked around again. No towel. I looked again and saw the dogged mirror. I walked towards it and swiped my hand across the mirror. I haven't looked at myself in a long time. I probably forgot what I looked like. My eyes widened at the sight of me. My already bright green eyes have gotten brighter, my feature sharper and defined, my hair was longer than I expected. I looked older and I was. I couldn't see my body but by just by feeling it my body has shaped itself into a woman's body.

I smiled and laughed a little. I was admiring myself and I was messing up this beautiful tan wooden floor. I walked to the door and slowly opened it.

"Is my biscuit okay?" Magnus meant it as a joke but I could hear the concern in his voice.

"She's fine. Well as fine as finding out your crazy, power obsessed brother is here." Simon said.

"About that umm" Alec started.

As much as I want to find out if Sebastian was here I was getting really cold. I cleared my throat. Alec jumped up as everyone looked at me.

"Uhh hi." I waved meekly.

"Hey are you okay?" Jace started walking towards.

I quickly put my hand up to stop him, "No no no no don't come any closer." I warned.

"Why not?" He asked but kept coming to the door.

"Oh, for heaven's sake Jace! I'm naked and I need a towel." I said quickly.

Jace stopped then. His cheeks got flushed with a bright pink and he looked flustered.

"Ohh sorry Clary. I didn't know." Izzy grabbed a towel from a little dresser next to the bed and gave it to me.

"Uhh Izzy I think I need another one. I got some water on the floor." I mumbled.

"Sure." She quickly went and grabbed another towel and gave it to me.

I shut the door and quickly cleaned up the mess. Once I was done I wrapped the other towel around my body and secured as I walked out into the main room. Everybody looked at me when I came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed.

"How you feeling, biscuit?" Magnus smiled at me.

I smiled back, "Yea a little. The tub did me wonders."

"Well it should." Izzy laughed, "You were in there for a few hours."

I frowned, "I was?" I looked at at the small window above the dresser. It was nighttime.

"Wow. You guys were out there for a long time. Did you find him?" I asked eagerly.

Everyone looked at each other.

"What? Tell me!" I begged.

Jace came and sat down right next to me. He took my hands gently in his.

"Clary we didn't find him at all. We didn't see him or Seelie. We even checked the outskirts. We didn't see him." He rubbed circles in my hand.

"What!" I tore my hands away from his and quickly got up, "You didn't see him?"

"Nope and believe me, biscuit, when I say we looked everywhere." Magnums said.

"Listen I know what I saw, okay. I know what I felt before I even saw him. I knew something was wrong." I said frantically.

"Wait. You say you felt something? What did you feel?" Jace asked.

"It felt like my heart was being squeezed and torn out of my body." I said blandly.

I saw Jace frowning at me. His eyes were on my upper body. I looked down too. There were Marks or Runes as my mom said. There were more now than I thought. So far from what I could see I have about two on my chest area and one on mg arm and probably more in other places. This takes me back to when I first came. I had ask Jace what the dunne on my arm meant. You know, the one where I forced all those wolves away from Luke. I couldn't describe his expression but it looked like recognition, shock, and worry. I wonder what's he hiding.

I frowned, "I'm gonna go to bed." I said quietly.

Simon nodded, "I put your things in the other room."

"Thanks. Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight." They repeated.

I went to the other door and closed it softly. This one looks like a replica of the first one. I saw my bags on the bed. I walked towards it and emptied to contents of it on the bed. Some clothes and food and a brush i didn't know i had. Its probably Izzy's. I picked some loose fitting clothes, put the contents, except for the brush, back in the bag. I sat on the bed and brush through my wet tangles. Then I braided it into two long braids.

There was a knock on the door. It was Jace. He slowly came in and sat down next to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded a little bit, "I'll be fine. I guess."

"Do not worry. If he is here then I'll protect you. I promise with my life, Clary." I saw in his eyes that he meant it.

I hugged him tightly, tears coming to my eyes. He hugged ms back gently whispered promises and sweet nothings.

"Mm you smell like strawberries. I like it." Jace growled.

I laughed and playfully pushed him away. I pulled the sheets away and got into to it.

"Jace?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Can you sleep with me? I don't think I can sleep by myself." I said uncertainly.

There was a moment of silence when I thought he would say no. The he amazed me.

"I thought you'd never asked." He chuckled and want to turn the lights off.

It was dark and then I felt the bed sink with Jace's weight. I instantly went into his warm, strong arms. This is where I always want to be. In Jace"s arms.

" Goodnight." I whispered.

"Sweet dreams." Jace kissed the side of my neck softly.

THATS CHAPTER 30

I PROMISE YOU AFTER THIS CHAPTER WE GET TO SEE SOME ACTION

I WILL ALSO TELL YOU THIS.

IF I DO NOT POST OF FRIDAY I WILL POST OF SATURDAY

ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE!?

HAPPY THANKSGIVING, EVERYONE!


	31. Chapter 31

*****Sebastian POV*****

We came to Alicante midday. The sun's heat and the cold wind were battling for dominance as we rode on our horses. I've always like the heat better than the cold. It reminds me of hell and the devil. How the devil rules over hell and how hell is scorching hot as one of their punishments for whoever as the misfortune of landing there. But I wouldn't call it a misfortune. I would call it a advantage that they get to experience that. To experience the pain and the torture and to live amongst the Devil.

In my opinion, Alicante was nothing to be amazed about. It was nothing bit a mediocre town with poor people trying to make a living. But this will have to do for now. I need to freshen up and we need to get more food. Our rations are running out and don't forget the pull. The pull that told me Clary would be here. All I know is that she better be here. I'm sick and tired of playing hide and seek with her. If she be an obedient child then this would have never happened. I know that the Resistance did take her away. No. I know that she willingly went with them so she can have the throne and rule over Idris. Over my dead body she will. The throne is rightfully mine and I'm not giving it up without a fight.

We left our horses by a small lake near Alicante. We don't want to draw any attention to us. Because if she is here then I have to make myself look like I'm one of the poor people. So I made our group put dirt on our clothes and skin. Lilith was highly against it. She was against that involve her getting dirty and nasty. So she decided to put her shawl over her head and put minimum amount of dirt. She didn't look poor. She just looked dusty.

Well walked slowly into Alicante. Again it was obvious that this place does not get a lot of visitors. The people gave us shy smiles and waves. The vendors screamed at us to buy their products. Products like food or jewelry. Their jewelry was probably worthless compared to the ones I have at the castle.

I looked around trying to find that familiar red hair. All these people have either brown or blonde hair so it'll be pretty obvious to see red hair. I went by one of the vendors selling earrings. He was a stout man with a long beard and small blue eyes.

"Well would your lady like some earrings. I think this one will compliment her eyes." He picked up some sapphire and blood red long gem earrings.

"They do look nice." Lilith took them from his hands to inspect them.

"I'm not here to buy earrings. I'm here because I need information." I said curtly.

He raised his eyebrows at us, "Is that so?"

"Yes, have you seen a girl with red hair, short, bright green eyes with freckles."

He scratched his head, "Uhh yes, sir, I have. Scared little girl. She came to me with her friends and she looked like she saw a ghost. They flew out of here like the wind."

My heart beat spiked and my breath came in harder. Finally! I have found her. I looked around. But where exact is she?

"Where is she staying?" I said eagerly.

"I'm not sure, good sir. But I believe she is staying in one of the Inns. It shouldn't be hard to find her. We only have four Inns here in Alicante." He said.

"Thank you." I gave him a small pouch of gold coins.

He look skeptical then he looked into it. His eyes widened.

"Thank you good sir." He smiled widely.

I left quickly in search of her.

"Now where do we start, my love." Lilith said excitedly.

"Baby, calm down, okay, we're gonna find her." I said confidently.

We walked around a bit. I felt the pull, but the pull seems to be everywhere. But where was the pull coming the strongest?

I decided to go into the first Inn I saw. Institute Inn. The first thing I smelled was brewed beer and sweet from big beefy men laughing loudly and drinking beer excessively.

I walked to the back of the Inn to a lady. She reminds me of Lucian. Blue eyes, and black hair. Too bad he left with Clary. He always like her better than me. Probably because she looked a lot like my mother, Jocelyn, and since they were probably having an affair on the side he took her as his own child. To be honest, I sometimes thought she was Lucian's child because she looked nothing like my father, Valentine.

"Excuse me." I asked.

She turned and smiled at me. It shocked me how much her and Luciano look alike.

"Hello. I'm Amatis. Welcome to the Institute Inn. How may I help you?" She asked

"We're looking for a girl." I said plainly.

She looked confused, "A girl you say?"

I nodded, "Yes. A girl. She's short, red hair, green eyes, and with freckles on her face."

Her face stayed confused, "Mm no I haven't seen any like that here. There's mostly girls with brown or blonde hair around these parts." She said.

I bit the inside of my cheek until it bleed, "Well do you know by any chance did a girl like that walk in this godforsaken town."

She tapped her cheek, *Yes I think so. She left a couple of days ago. The we're in quite a hurry." She said.

I fritter my teeth together viciously, "Thank you for your information."

I stormed out of the Inn angrily. We are so close. How can that weasel of a sister get out of my grasp again! I sigh wearily as we walked slowly away from the Inn.

"She's lying." Lilith said thoughtfully.

I looked at her, "What are you talking about?"

"Seb, she's lying. Did you see the way her hands fidgeted when you spoke of Clarissa. That was a tell. She's lying. I'm sure of it. Your dear sister is still in this town. She's probably in the Institute inn." She thought aloud.

I thought what she was saying was totally legit. I should take what Lilith said into consideration. She was always better at reading people then me.

"Well if she is lying then we should wait and see." I said.

"Can we please get in a decent hotel. It's turning dark and we been searching for a while." Seelie suggested.

I nodded absently and Lilith lead the way to an Inn called Raziel Inn. The named it after the angel Raziel.

We walked in. This one had a more calmer air and atmosphere to it. Patrons talked and ate at the tables in the front of the brown building. There we're stairs to the right circling up to the top of the building.

We walked cautiously into the building to see a beer belly man standing in post.

"How may I help you?" His voice rumbles deep.

"I need two rooms." I said.

"That'll be 600 coins." He said gruffly.

"That's a high price for two rooms." Seelie voiced.

"300 per room ma'am. Just making a living." He shrugged.

"I'll take it." I searched for some coins until I found 600 silver coins. I decided to give him 600 silvers instead of 600 golds because I didn't want these people to think I was rich when I didn't need them too.

The man gruffed and scooped the coins I laid our over the counter top. He counted them all them motioned for us to follow him upstairs. We all followed him up the dusty staircase to several rooms on the second floor. It was a long hallway with multiple mahogany doors. He walked us towards the far end of the hallways to two doors side by side.

"Here are your rooms. I hope you enjoy. Oh, I almost forgot, "He dug into his pocket for two sets of keys, "Here are your keys , " Then he walked around us and quickly and breathlessly walked back downstairs.

I opened the door to a simple looking room with a bed, a nightstand, a small window, and a two doors on either side of the room which were probably the other bedroom and the bathroom.

"Me and Lilith will take this room, Seelie, you and my men will take the other room." I ordered.

The guards complied. Seelie quickly went into the room with a deep frown on he face. I wonder what she's thinking about?

"I'm gonna take much needed bath. Do you want to join my King." Lilith said seductively.

"I would love too, "I kissed her softly on the neck, and she whimpered, "But I have to find Clary. You said that woman was lying and I need go find out."

*****Time Jump*****

It was late at night when we went out back on the streets again. I have got to find Clary. I know shes here somewhere and its gonna start with the Institute Inn. But how do I get in there without giving notice.

"Let's go men." I ordered.

They followed but in much less structured position. They surrounded me but it wasn't as noticeable as it used to be.

"Your Highness, what do we do when we find the Princess?" A guard asked. I think his name was Malachi.

"Well once we find her, we take her back to the palace." I stated.

"But what if the Resistance wants to put up a fight?" Malachi asked.

"Then we fight back, hold nothing back." I said.

My men nodded in unison as we walked up to the Institute Inn. I walked towards the side. All the lights were out and it was silent. I knew she was in there. I just knew.

"What do we do, your Highness." Malachi whispered.

"We wait until our time comes and then we take her back." I promised, "Come on. We need to see what they do."

We walked back to Raziel Inn and went back into our rooms and waited until morning.

*****Time Jump, Clary POV*****

Morning spilled over and cascaded the room with a nice golden morning glow. My eyes opened to the beautiful light of it. I felt warm and tingly all over. I also felt Jace's heavy arm around my waist possessively. I was on my side and my back was to Jace's stomach and chest. This is the way I would like to wake up every morning. Jace right beside me and the sun spilling over the room.

I would have stayed here forever, but one thing is hindering it.

I have to pee.

It was like a uncomfortable feeling, like my bladder was gonna explode any minute now. I try moving Jace's arm away from waist. No luck. He actually tightened his arm around my waist and added another arm around my waist. I gave out a breathless laugh. This is gonna be harder than I thought.

The only thing I can think of is to just poke him consistently. I started poking him everywhere. Nothing seems to awake him. Then I poke him in the stomach. He squirmed and muttered something and tightened his arms even tighter around me. I sigh and started poking him harder on the stomach.

"Mmm stop it. Let me sleep." Jace whined.

"You can sleep all you want, but I need to pee. So let me get up." I said.

"But your so soft." He whimpered.

"Well if you want me to pee on the bed I suggest you let go of me." I warned.

He sighed loudly and moved away from me. I got up and quickly padded to the other room and gently opened the door. They were all still asleep. Simon and Izzy took the bed while Alec and Magnus made a makeshift bed on the floor. I quickly moved to the bathroom to relive myself. I sigh softly in relief. I got myself together and went back out into the rooms. Simon, Izzy, Magnus, and Alec were still asleep when I went back into me and Jace's room.

When I walked in the first thing my eyes searched for is Jace. He was still in the bed, bit in a different position. His arms were crossed behind his head, and his eyes opened lazily. The sheets were gathered around his hips. Showing his sculptured chest.

"Hey." He smiled at me.

"Hi." I blushed.

He chuckled and got up from the bed. The muscles in his back rippled as he got up. When he fully go up and stretched he walked towards me. He wrapped his arms gently around my waist.

"How did you sleep?" He asked softly.

I shrugged, "I slept okay."

He chuckled again and kissed me softly on the cheeks.

"What gotten into your pants. When we were in the forest you acted like you didn't want to get up." I said astonishingly.

"That's because I didn't sleep on a bed. I have to get body sleep in order to keep this up." He gestured to his face.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm so sorry." I said sarcastically, "Your poor face."

He chuckled, I know. This is my money maker here."

"Go wake up the rest so we can get a move on." I said.

He laughed but didn't say any more as he went into the other room. I walked to the window and looked outside. There we're tons of people already going about their lives. Vendors were already telling and screaming at patrons to buy their merchandise.

I sighed loudly. These patrons lives were so simple, so ordinary. My life was never simple or ordinary far. Even though I was blessed to be born into a family with money so I never have to worry about financial issues, but my life emotionally and physically has been draining, exhausting, and depressing. Maybe if I was a common person Jace and I could have a chance to be together.

The door opened again and Simon came in.

"Hey. Are you okay?" He questioned.

He obviously means what happened when I saw Sebastian.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I smiled.

"No problem. Remember we been through this stuff together." He said, keeping his eyes on me.

I nodded, "Yes, I know."

"Come on. Give me a hug." He opened his arms to me.

I walked confidently to Simon and hugged him gratefully.

"Don't worry. It's gonna be okay. Your like a sister to me and I won't let him hurt you. Over my dead body." He Simon promised.

"You are not gonna die. Over MY dead body." I laughed a little.

"Your the Princess about to the Queen of Idris. So you cannot die." He said.

I moved out of Simon's arms to sit on the bed, "Well what if I don't want to be Queen."

Simon looked confused, "What do you mean?"

I shook my head, "Nothing. Never mind."

"Clary tell me. You already spilled half of the beans. You might as well spill all of them." He said.

"I'm just having second thoughts." I confessed.

He nodded, "You know, no one is forcing you to do this. It's just that it's obvious that no one wants that tyrant as a Monarch."

"I know that. Its just... " I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Is it Jace?" Simon said.

I nodded slightly.

"You know, once you become Queen you came make him your King." Said Simon.

"I know that." I roughly got up from the bed, "But I don't know if Jace wants that and I definitely won't force him to be."

"Listen. When all of this is over; all this running, and hiding, and everything you can talk to Jace about it. Just you and him." Simon said.

I nodded. Simon always knew what to say. Ever since we were little I've always ask him for guidance and advice. For help.

"Thanks Simon. Your amazing. No wonder why Izzy likes you so much." I laughed.

Simon blushed hotly, "Yea, she's amazing. I'm lucky to have her."

"You guys are both lucky to have her." I said truthfully.

He laughed and hugged me sideways. I hugged him gratefully. Then the door busted open widely. It was Alec. His hair was messed up and he looked feverish.

"What's wrong?" Simon got up slowly.

"You guys need to come quick. Its an emergency." Alec said.

Me and Simon raced to the room and right in the room was Amatis.

"What's wrong?" I asked..

Amatis started talking amicably, "A man came here and asked for Princess Clarissa."

"Umm well I don't know what your talking about. There is no princess here." Simon said unsuccessfully .

"I am not stupid. My brother told me there you might me coming." Amatis said.

"Your brother is Luke." Jace chuckled.

"Yes he is." Amatis nodded, "Now back to the matter at hand."

"What did the guy look like?" Izzy asked.

"Tall, broad shoulders, black eyes, white hair." She said.

We all paused and looked at each other. How can he be here? How did he follow us all the way here?

"Do you guys know him?" Amatis questioned.

"He's the King of Idris. Sebastian." I said.

HEY GUYS HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER

I WILL SAY AGAIN

IF I DO NOT POST OF FRIDAY I WILL POST ON SATURDAY

ENJOY THE CHAPTER

REVIEW PLEASE

Love you guys


	32. Chapter 32

******Clary POV******

How could this be? How can he be here? Here. Where I am. He should still be following the camp. Maybe if we make a quick getaway then we act like we were never here. Maybe Sebastian is just going town to town asking if they've seen me. Maybe he knows that I'm here and that's why he came here to ask for me. The rest of the group had the same reaction as I did. Shock, fear, confusion, and a little bit of anger. Jace was the one that looked anger. He was probably as much tired as I am of Sebastian chasing us. I should have known. Sebastian is very persistence and if he wants something. He gets it. Maybe I should just turn myself in. That would be best for all of us.

I sigh loudly and sat on the bed with my head in my hands in defeat.

"Don't worry. We just have to make a plan to get out." Simon said.

"Maybe we could leave at night time so he doesn't know that we left so he would still be looking for us here." Izzy said.

"That's a good plan." Magnus put in.

"Clary. I think that's a good idea." Jace said.

"I don't care! It's not going to work!" I screamed.

Everyone was silent and shocked at my outburst. I was even a little bit shocked by it.

"But.. Princess you need to get out of here." Amatis said worriedly.

"It's not going to happen. Where ever I go Sebastian will come and find me. There's no denying it." I said sadly.

"By the angels, we can't give up." Alec boomed.

"Guys he has power over us. He has a whole army that will probably kill you on sight if they see you." I choked back tears.

"But we have something that he doesn't. We have you. You are The One. Your Kissed by the Angels." Jace grabbed my shoulders softly, "We have to keep going."

I started shaking my head, tears coming in my eyes. Jace gently grabbed my head and forced me to look at him.

"It will be okay. We just have to keep going." He promised.

I shook my head, "You don't know what he's like. The only ones in this room that does is me and Simon. You don't know what length he will go." I said shakily.

"Biscuit! We can't give you to him. We just can't." Magnus said strongly.

"No! Sebastian will kill you or hurt you or torture you or something far worse that I will NOT let happen."

Jace shock his head, "I don't care. I want you to be safe, Clary."

I sigh. There was no fighting him with this. His mind is made up and I can't change something like this.

I nodded slowly, tears falling down on my cheeks, "Okay."

Jace wiped my tears with his thumbs, "We will keep you safe."

"Well of course we'll keep you safe. Your like family now." Izzy smiled at me.

That is true. I feel like I'm apart of them. I've been with them for almost a year now and I don't want to spend my life without them. But I also don't want them to get hurt because of me. I absolutely can't let that happen.

"Okay. I believe you. We'll so this." I smiled.

"That's excellent, Princess." Amatis clapped, "We need a plan for you guys to get out though. I already told them that you weren't here. It didn't look like they believed me."

"Sebastian is a hard man. He gets it from Valentine. He rarely trusts what outside or what commoners say. It likes to find it out for himself. He'll go through lengths to see if I'm here." I spoke out loud.

"We need to devise a plan that will get him off our track." Simon said.

"Well Izzy's idea was pretty good." I added.

Izzy blushed, "Thanks. I do try my best."

"I think we should leave as fast as possible." Jace countered.

"Jace it would seem weird if we just jumped up and left after being here for a day. We should wait like another day or two." I said.

"That's too long, Clary. We can't stay here that long." Alec said.

"If we leave in a hurry then he'll know that it was us and plus six people making a hurry to get out of here will cause problems." I reasoned.

There was a pause as everyone pondered what I just said. But I knew that everyone knows that I was right. A big group of people leaving in such a hurry will arouse suspicion.

Alec nodded, "Okay. Two days but that's it. Then we have to leave."

We all nodded in agreement.

"Amatis do you know Sebastian is staying?" Alec asked.

"Yes. When he left I had looked out the window to see where he went. He went into the direction of the Raziel inn, I believe." Amatis said.

"Where Is the Raziel inn?" Magnus asked.

"Just a little ways down the street." Amatis gestured.

Magnus nodded, "Okay. First rule of order. Biscuit is not allowed to leave this inn until we leave." Magnus pointed towards me.

They all nodded, "Magnus is right. You can't leave the inn, Clary." Simon reiterated.

I nodded, "Okay I can deal with that."

"Amatis you have to be on the lookout if Sebastian comes around again." Alec turned to her.

"I'll do anything." Amatis smiled.

*******Time Jump********

Being in this room all alone Is so boring. I've been in this room all alone for about two hours. The gang left to go to the market to get some food.. Now I know I've never shopped before but I know it doesn't take two hours to get some food.

I sigh. I got up and went out to the window for the third time since they left me here all alone. The sun shined high and proudly in the crisp blue sky. The simple people of Alicante were wearing colors of red, blue, green, orange, and any other color you can think of. It was like they were having a festival. The woman skirts swirls around in a beautiful cascade of color. The men wearing more plain colors like brown, and sometimes black.

I sigh sadly. Thoughts of my friends and new found family arose. I have to do something. Something to keep them safe. I know that they wouldn't hear me out if I even tried to talk to them. I'm not the little defenseless girl a year back. I've changed. I've evolved. I've changed so much from the princess I used to me. I'm almost like a warrior, but without all the fighting and killing stuff.

But I have a plan. I have a plan to keep my friends safe but I'm not sure that it will work. It has to work because if I know Sebastian like I do then it will work.

I decided to take action now. I got IP from my spot in front of the window and walked out of the desolate room. I went down to the hallway to the stairs into the front lobby where men and women where drinking and eating lunch and beer. I looked around for Amatis. she was nowhere in sight. For what I am about to do it is best for her if she wasn't around. At this point in my plan I didn't know what exactly I was going to do, but I know I need to do it soon. we only have two days here and I need to make those days count more than anything.

I decided to walk around the room a little bit, trying to hear everyone's conversation. ten minutes into the room and I've heard nothing but useless junk. one was about how their niece just turned five years old. well congratulations to her but that's not what I was looking for. Then I came across three big men sitting in a round stained wooden table. There talk was juicy. I pretended like I dropped something and bend down to pick it up.

" The King is adamant on finding the Princess, men. Now we have to do this for the sake of Idris." One of them spoke passionately. It was a bald man with a long brown beard.

"Maybe he is too adamant. The princess is a very smart girl. She could definitely get away from the Resistance." A good looking man with bright blue eyes spoke up. he looked oddly familiar with his blue eyes and chiseled features.

"That may be true." A stout strong looking man said.

I was planning on staying hunched over their table for hour at what I was hearing, but then the man with the vibrant blue eyes looked at me.

"Can I help you, miss?" He asked.

I blushed hotly as I got up from my hunched position and looked at the three men," Uhh no, I mean yes, I seem to have lost my...pet snake"

"Your pet snake?" The bald headed man started looking around nervously.

"Yes. You see I had left early in the morning to catch some mouse for her, but you see she doesn't like to be left alone at long periods of time. so she gets scared and she starts to roam around looking for me." I said convincingly.

'Well we'll be on the look out. Can you tell me what your pet snake looks like?" The blue eyed man said kindly.

He must be a really nice man to help a girl that looks like she's 10 to look for her scared pet snake .

"Yes, umm, well she answers to poppy, and she's orange and red like my hair, and her scales are pointed and stuck out so she looks like a dragon, and she's really long too, like this long." I extended my arms wide to about 8 inches.

Blue eyed man nodded, "Okay, well be on the look out for poppy miss.."

"Jane." I blurted out, "My name is Jane.''

"Miss Jane." He nodded again, " I am Malachi."

My eyes widened. Malachi? He used to work for the previous king. King Valentine. He was also a castle guard in charge of Sebastian and me when we where kids. In other words, he was babysitting us. I could tell her always had a soft side for me. he would sneak me warm pastries from the kitchen and little toys or flowers. He would also get me out of the dungeon at times. He was like my best friend, aside from Simon and Luke.

"Well its very nice to meet you, Malachi." I smiled warmly at him.

He nodded again. A smile on his face.

"I don't mean to be nosy, but I overheard you men talking about King Sebastian. He must be so sad with Princess Clary gone and King Valentine dead." I said sadly.

"I say he's more worried about that damned resistance more then anything." The bald man grumbled.

"I beg pardon?" I said.

Malachi shot daggers at the bald man, "The King is very preoccupied at the moment, miss Jane, with the resistance becoming more powerful and getting more followers everyday." Malachi explained.

"But I heard that the resistance is a very peaceful organization." I said innocently.

"Ohh paw!." The stout man said angrily, " They are wolves of the night. The vampires in the shadow.''

"Miss Jane, it is true that The king is occupied with the Resistance, but he is also in grief of his lost sister. we all are." Malachi frowned.

I now came to think that maybe Malachi really did love me and that he was saddened that I had left. Did the other people in the castle feel the same way as Malachi feels right now.

"I know where she is." I blurted out.

the three men looked at me in disbelief, shock, and a little bit of hope from Malachi."

"You do?" Malachi asked.

Hook line and sinker, "Yes I do. Ever since she came here she and I became good friends."

"Is she okay?" Malachi questioned.

I nodded, "Yes, she is well."

"We should tell the King. Now!" The bald man jumped up. He was taller than I imagined or maybe because I'm just really short.

"Where is the Princess?" The stout man said eagerly.

"Umm I don't think it was right of me to have told you guys she was here." I said uncertainly.

"Miss Jane. It is important that we know where she is so she can come home." Malachi said.

I just realized that Malachi didn't care much about Sebastian and the Resistance. He cared about Clary or well me, and he just wants me to get home safe and sound.

"I will ask her and if she says yes meet us in the woods by the river tonight." I said softly.

Malachi nodded and smiled softly, "Thank you, Miss Jane."

"Your welcome, Malachi." I whispered, "Now I must retire to my room to find poppy."

He nodded again as I left the trio and went back up the stairs without any incidents from Amatis or the gang coming back and seeing me talking to three big strange men.

I quickly got to my room, closed the door, and ran to the bathroom. I felt a little sick and I didn't want to throw up all over the bedroom floor. I sat on the side of cold steel tub. The one thing that went in a constant loop in my head is why didn't they notice me. I started to feel better as I went to stand in front of the mirror. I do look different. My hair was longer. My face less pudgy and more angled. My eyes more vibrant and bright. Maybe they really didn't realize it was me. But I don't look that different, but I also have been away from them for a year now.

I sigh again. Where are they? They have been gone for three hours now. I am going to give them such a stern talking to when they get back.

Thirty minutes later the door opened and and they come in talking with loads fill of stuff.

I got up from the bed abd put my hands on my nonexistent hips, "Where have you guys been. You've been gone for almost four hours."

"Sorry mother. Izzy and Magnus kept taking us to different stands and time got away from us." Simon laughed.

"Yeah, blame Izzy. How were you here by yourself." Jace wrapped his arms around me.

"Boring." I said simply.

"Ahh sorry but you know the deal, biscuit, you can't leave until the two days are up and you have one more day to go." Magnus winked at me.

I smiled. I'm really going to miss them. I'm going to miss the way they protect me even if it kills them in the process. They would do it because they love me unconditionally. But I'm doing this for for same reason because I love them and I don't want them hurt or killed. Even though they'll probably hate me forever for doing this I will know that I love them and I would do anything for them.

" Clary you have to see this dress I got for you!" Izzy squealed.

She pulled the dress out from a big brown bag. The dress was long with long sleeves. The dress was a bright green with golden lining on it. The dress sparkled as the sun it in just the right place.

"By the Angels Isabelle this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I quickly walked up to the dress and felt this soft almost silk-like fabric.

I started crying. Fat tears ran down my face silently.

"Why is she crying?" Alec said alarmed.

"Ohhh she loves the dress." Izzy smiled.

"I do. I really do, but it just that I love you guys a lot." I smiled at the people around me.

"Awwwww we love you too, biscuit." Magnus hugged me tightly.

At that moment I knew what I had done was right. I would be devastated if they were hurt or dead because of me.

****Sebastian POV******

"Is this true?" I questioned my men.

"Yes, your highness. A girl came to us and told that she knows where the Princess is." Malachi said again.

"And where did she said to meet us tonight?" I asked again.

"She said to meet us by the river in the woods. I suppose she means that river where we had put our horses." Malachi thought out loud.

"And how do you know that what this girl said is true?" I asked.

"Because she seemed trust worthy enough, my king." Said Malachi.

""I think we should give it we a go. What's the worst that could happen." Lilith laughed.

"Lilith we shouldn't just go head first in this kind of thing." I told her calmly.

"But If we don't we might miss done good information." Lilith looked at her nails.

She did have a point, "It could be an ambush."

"The Resistance has nothing on us. We have better weapons and better men." Lilith smiled viciously.

"Your highness. I think we should try it." Malachi said.

I nodded, "Okay we'll go in hopes of seeing my sister and maybe the Resistance might follow her and we'll get some information out of them." I concluded.

"I'll go get ready." Lilith quickly sashayed her way to the bathroom.

"Let's hope your right about this Malachi." I warned.

****Clary POV****

I was laying down in the bed next to Jace. His even breathing and warm body almost lulled me to sleep. I'm really going to miss this. I'm going to miss Jace, and Simon, and everybody else. They became my family more than anything. But I have to do this. I have to.

I got up slowly and cautiously from the bed. Luckily Jace didn't wake up. I slowly tip toed across the room to open the door to the next room. I then had to tip toe across the rest of the gangs room to the bathroom. But before I went to the bathroom I took the green dress Izzy got me today at the market.

I silently gave myself a quick bath with strawberry soap and salts one last time. I dried off and put the dress on carefully. The dress hugged my figure perfectly, so perfectly that my non existent curves became prominent. I took a deep breath, put on sandals, and went back out to the dark room. I again tip toed out of the room and down the hallways and down the stairs. Happily the floors didn't dream not once like the used to.

The front room which was usually occupied by drunk men was silent and cold. I inched out of the Institute inn to go outside into the cold winter air. I took a deep breath of the crisp air and made my way quickly to the river in the woods.

I made it out of Alicante quickly with my head down and into the dense woods. The moon shone my path in a white glow. The stars were out and shining brightly. Everything looks different at night time then in the morning. I followed a track that was obvious that animals like deers and even nears used frequently

I came across the stream in about thirty minutes. I saw four men and two girls standing there. My eyes wondered until i saw Sebastian. He looked the same exact way. I frowned as thick pressured weighed me down.

When I came closer they turned around and saw me. I stopped a couple of feet away from them.

"Clarissa. What a pleasure to we you again." Sebastian smiled that sickly sweet smile that haunts my dreams.

"Hello, Sebastian." I said stiffly.

"Miss Jane?" Malachi asked.

"Hello Malachi." I said.

"I think Clarissa has fooled you, Malachi." Sebastian chuckled.

Malachi looked at me in disbelief and relief at the same time. I couldn't look at him, knowing I deceived him.

"Hello Seelie." I said sickly sweet. A feeling of hot hate boiled inside of me.

She waved meekly from the edge of the group.

"Yes, Seelie has given me some reliable information. She will be given her prize in due time." Sebastian chuckled.

She betrayed her friends and family for her prize, which is most likely money.

"Anyway, let's get down to business. What are you offering, little sister." Sebastian said in a monotone voice.

That's one of his tactics. To appear bored and uninterested to get what he wants. I've grown up with that look too many times in my life.

"I will go with you to the palace willingly. No more running away or disobedience." I said.

At least Sebastian pretended to think about it, "You see, little sister, I've learned something about you. Your The One. Your Kissed by the Angels. Now the Resistance. They're trying to take my throne."

"They won't, I promise." I begged.

"Your promise means nothing." The girl standing at Sebastian's side. I remember her. I think her name was Lilith.

"Easy Lilith." Sebastian put her hand on her arm.

"They won't try anything if you have me." I begged again.

"That is true." Sebastian said, "Alright. You have a deal." H smiled viciously.

"Over my dead body!" A voice called out behind.

I quickly turned around a gasp.

THATS THE NEXT CHAPTER EVERYONE!

HOPE YOU ENJOY IT

REVIEW PLEASE!


	33. Chapter 33

******Jace POV*****

Even when I'm sleeping I felt a sudden emptiness inside of me, like half of my heart was ripped in half. Maybe it was just me dreaming about but I felt a certain uplift in the bed, like a weight was just gone all of a sudden, but I knew Clary was right next to me. I feel so tiny body molded with my next to me. I smiled dreaming about the kisses we shared and the night I hope to spend with her some more. I dreamed of carefree days with Clary doing nothing and everything at once. Nights spent cuddling and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. How she would giggle and squirm in my arms like she was trying to get comfortable. Her laughter was like candles in a dark cave. Her smile like sunshine on a rainy day. She was everything to me.

Suddenly I was being shook like I was in the middle of an earthquake. My eyes snapped opened and I saw Simon in front of me.

"Get away from me." I grumbled abd turned away from him.

"Jace wake up. Something's wrong." He said frantically.

"What is it!" I said into my pillow.

"It's about Clary. She's gone." Simon quaked.

I was wide awake now. I looked over to my left only to see a pillow where Clary is suppose to be.

"Shit!" I growled. I had a scary feeling in the pit of my stomach that something like this was going to happen. Clary is persistent and no matter how much I may possibly be in love with her she had a one track mind and was stubborn as a mule.

"Where did she go?" I growled.

"I don't know. Alec woke us up saying he heard doors closing and then he got curious and decided to see if you left but then realized that Clary was gone abd the dress Izzy for for Clary is gone too." Simon said in a rush.

I scrambled up out of bed and quickly got my clothes on and went out to the other room. Everyone was awake and scrambling to get everything together.

"We need to start looking for her now!" I yelled

"We know we know." Izzy grabbed her knife. Magnus and Simon grabbed their swords while Alec grabbed his bow and arrows.

"Where did you get weapons?" I asked curiously.

"Before we left I decided that we would need some." Izzy smiled.

"Here. This is for you." Alec gave me a long curved sword.

"Thanks. Now let's go if we have everything." I said.

As we left the dark abd silent inn Amatis quickly ran up to us with a look of fear and sadness.

"Clary, she's gone." She said frantically.

"Yes, we know. Do you know where she went." Simon said quickly.

"I saw her turn left when she went out of the inn. She looked like she was going to the forest." She said, "I should have went after her." She started crying.

"Hey its okay. We're going to find her." Alec said confidently.

We quickly left the inn out into the cold winter air. It was quiet and dark as we turned left towards the forest. I was frantic and couldn't think straight. All I can think of is finding Clary safe and sound. Maybe she just went to go for a walk. We got to the forest in about five minutes. The forest was dark and quiet except for a muffled sound coming from somewhere in the forest.

"Do you hear that?" Magnus questioned us.

"Yeah. It sounds like Clary." Simon Whispered.

We started walking further in the forest and as we got further in the voices got clearer. I heard Clary voice. High and frantic and a deeper voice. I have a pretty good idea that it's Sebastian. The ruthless king. My teeth gritted together so hard I fear my teeth might break off.

I could hear everything they're saying now as we got closer and closer.

"I'll got with you to the palace willingly. No more running and hiding." She said frantically.

What is she thinking about! We're suppose to be in this together and she's already doing this.

"You're the one Kissed by Angels. Now the Resistance. They want to take my throne." Sebastian said.

"They won't. I promise." She whimpered.

"Your promise means nothing!" A woman yelled.

I looked around at them. Their eyes were wide probably just like mines.

"They won't try anything if you have me." Clary said.

"That is true." Sebastian quirked, "Okay, little sister you have a deal."

"Over my dead body!" I yelled out. I couldn't take it anymore. Clary was already giving up without a fight

I ran out from our cover behind a tree. I saw Clary's eyes widened and her mouth opened in a circle shape.

"What are you guys doing here!" Clary screamed, tears came to her eyes.

"We're trying to stop you from whatever your about to do!" Simon quaked.

"Ahh we have company." Sebastian smirked.

"You're not going to take her back you disgusting pile of filth." I sneered.

Sebastian faced turned stony, his eyes dark with loathing.

"Don't you dare talk to the King of Idris like that, you scumbag!" The woman next to him snared.

"Clary you can't do this. You know what it will be like if he has you." Izzy's voice quivered.

Clary shook her head, tears streaming down on her face, "I don't know what else to do." She whispered.

"That doesn't mean you have to do this." Izzy said calmly.

"I can see this is going to get us nowhere. Malachi, Jeffrey grab her." Sebastian said.

A tall man and a short bald headed man with a beard charged at Clary. The bald headed man grabbed Clary. She screamed as I ran to Clary with my sword raised. I slashed my swords downwards and the bald man, I think his name is Jeffrey, fell down and Clary rolled out of his grasp. Jeffrey quickly jumped up with the grace of the donkey and purposely tries to slice at my head with his sword viciously. I dodged it gracefully and I sword my sword harder and more precise this time while Jeffrey swung his at the same time. Our swords made a mighty clanking sound as they gritted together. I had a moment to look around me and what I saw shocked me. Alec and Magnus were fighting Malachi. it would seem totally out numbered, but Malachi seems to take them easy enough. Izzy and Simon were gone, and so was Sebastian, the woman, and Clary.

"Where is Clary!" I shouted out.

"Sebastian took her. Izzy and Simon ran after her." Magnus panted out.

I growled in frustration. All this fighting was just a ploy so they can get away. I fought Jeffrey harder and harder. My slashes brutal and uncoordinated as I saw red. I slashed him on the arm, bright red blood puckered and streamed down his arm. He grunted in pain. He was distracted. Its my chance. I kicked him square in the chest, and he fell unceremoniously. My sword marked his chest.

"Please, sir. Do not kill me!" Jeffrey squealed like a pig.

"You coward! Where is Sebastian taking Clary." I growled.

"I-i do not know. He might be going to the horses we've set up close by." He whimpered.

"Ugh!" I growled loudly, "I'll keep you alive you scumbag."

I looked and saw Malachi with his hands in the air with Magnus sword pointing and Alec arrow pointed both at his heart.

"Please good sir's. I only want peace." Malachi begged.

"He's lying." Magnus said.

"No sir. I only want peace. I want peace for the land of Idris and for my little Clarissa." He said softly.

"What's your relationship to Clary." I said angrily.

"She is like a daughter to me. I've protected her." He said.

"Well it seems like you didn't protect her from Sebastian." I growled.

"I did not know that Clary has tricked me. She is a smart girl. I hoped that I would not see her today." He said.

"So would you help us get her back?" Alec asked.

He nodded eagerly, "Of course. I just want her to be safe. I was a fool to think of Sebastian as a terrible person." He said.

Alec nodded, "Okay you can come with us."

"What! Alec! He is apart of Sebastian's group!" I yelled.

"You see how much he cares for Clary. He's telling the truth." Magnus pointed to him.

"Fine, but I'm going to keep an eyes on you." I warned.

He nodded, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Let's go." I said

We quickly moved away from the clearing, leaving Jeffrey behind on the ground bleeding. Our feet were barely grazing the ground as we ran and ran to Clary. I don't know how long we had ran for but then we came up upon Izzy and Simon.

Simon was doubled over, and I could see blood on his hand and shirt.

"What happened?" Alec rushed.

"Sebastian stabbed Simon." Izzy choked.

"You okay, Si?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. The bleeding is about to stop anyways." He strained.

"Do you know where Sebastian took Clary?" I asked quickly.

"I saw them go straight. Then I heard horses." Izzy said slowly.

Horses. They can't have heard right. My minds goes blank for a minute as I comprehended what Izzy just said.

"Jace? Are you okay?" Alec clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"We have to get Clary! Now!" I emphasis.

******Clary POV******

I was jostled up abd down on the horses back as they took off running. Sebastian arm was around my waist tightly as I try to push away from him.

"I will only hurt you more if you struggle." Sebastian growled in my ear.

I whimpered and sat as still as I could on a running horse, but I couldn't take it for long. I had done this to myself. I have to give the group a chance to catch up. I grabbed the reigns roughly from Sebastian and flipped us back around. The horse neighed loudly and followed where the reigns went. Sebastian yelped and snatched the reigns from me roughly, but I held on to the reigns for dear life. Then Sebastian grabbed a handful of my hair and snatched it back. I screamed and the horse neighed loudly and fell on its side. I whimpered and got up and started running. I heard Sebastian growl murderously and start to run after me. That's when I started screaming.

"JACE! IZZY! MAGNUS!" I screamed.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, but Sebastian had an advantage. He was taller than me.

He grabbed my arm an snatched me back with so much force that I felt like my arm was about to come out of its sockets.

"Scream again and I will kill you." Sebastian said darkly.

I choked out a sob as his hand tightened on my neck.

"Shame shame shame. Clarissa, you never learn." Sebastian chuckled darkly.

"Seb! What happened!" Lilith and Seelie came circling back on their horses.

"Our little princess here thought it would be an excellent idea to take matters into her own hands." Sebastian explained.

Lilith grumbled something as she looked in the distance, "We better hurry. Seems like we got company."

"Ahh now this is going to be fun." Sebastian grabbed a knife and put it to my neck.

I gulped and heard running in the distance. It was them. I'm sure of it. Once they got closer it was them, with Malachi with them.

"Let her go!" Jace said loudly.

"Ahhh you never know when to stop. What kind of relationship you have with my sister. Are you bedding my sister? Of course now I cannot sell you to the highest bidder when your not a virgin, Clarissa." Sebastian said.

With a roar Jace ran up to Sebastian with his sword raised, but I knew better. I knew what this was.

"Jace no its a trap!" But it was too late. Sebastian pushed me to the ground and I saw Sebastian plunge the knife into Jace's stomach. I screamed out in agony. It all seem to happen in slow motion. It rewinded itself again and again as I saw the knife being plunged into Jace's stomach.

Sebastian wrenches to knife from Jace's stomach and grabbed me like a ragtag doll back on the horse and we raced away. I screamed Jace's name into the night sky.

******Jace's POV*****

The pain was excruciating. I never felt this kind of pain before and I hope I never experience it. But this kind of pain was nothing compared to the pain I felt in my heart. Hollow, empty, a shell of it former shelf. I saw her get ripped out from under me and know I don't even know if I'm going to ever get her back.

I opened my eyes and was meet with a plain ceiling. Am I back at the inn? I didn't have time to think before the door opened for me the gang and Amatis with a tray full of food and drinks.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Izzy came up beside the bed and sat down softly as if the slightest pressure will hurt me.

"Dead inside." I croaked. My throat felt so dry.

"Here Jace. Drink some of this. It will also help with the pain." Amatis guided the drink to my lips. It tasted like milk and honey.

"You well rested? You slept for 3 days." Alec said.

"3 days!" I gasped.

"Yep, but that was a good thing because when we dragged you back to the inn Amatis had to give you stitches." Simon added.

I sigh loudly, "Where is Malachi and what happened to that other person?"

"Well Malachi is downstairs and the other man disappeared. We figured he went back to Sebastian." Izzy shrugged.

I sighed again and I started gently probing my stomach looking for the stitches.

"No no no. We don't want you to accidentally hurt yourself like you did in your sleep." Amatis swatted my hand away.

"Where's Clary?" I blurted out. I couldn't hold it anymore. The wondering and waiting was killing me.

There was a pause as everyone looked at each other.

"We couldn't get to them fast enough. Sebastian had jumped on his horse with Clary and before we know it they were gone." Simon eyes downcast.

I sigh sadly, my hopes already shattered, "We got to find her."

"And we will, but we need reinforcements." Amatis said.

"Reinforcement?" I said curiously.

"Yes, I sent a letter to my brother telling what happened. It should be there by now and they should be coming by now." She said confidently.

"How did you send it do fast?" I said.

"There's tons of people in the Resistance, Jace. Not just in the camp." She smiled softly.

Are there more out there? I wasn't so sure, but I know that we need to find Clary. Fast!

AND THAT IS THE NEXT CHAPTER

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT

REVIEW PLEASE

I NEED SOME HELPFUL criticism


	34. Chapter 34

****Clary POV*****

"Let me see you use it." Sebastian said.

Ever since I made that stupid mistake of trying to handle it all by myself like a big girl backfired and ended in Sebastian taking me away he's been trying to get me to demonstrate my powers to him. But I have been stubborn to ignore him and his antics.

This was a bad idea. I bad idea from the start, but I didn't listen. All I thought was keeping my friends safe and now Sebastian has me and Jace was stabbed in the stomach and I don't even know if he's alive.

It's all my fault. No one can tell it's not because I know it is my fault. It's my fault that Jace could be dead at this very moment.

Tears came to my eyes again for the third time today. We've been away from my friends for almost a week now and Lilith said that we were on our way back to the Palace. We have been riding hard and fast ever since. Riding early in the morning to late at night. It was only me, Sebastian, Lilith, and Seelie. Seelie hasn't said a word or even looked at me. I don't know if she feels bad for me or she realize her mistake and just can't look me in the eye. Lilith would smile and sneer at me viciously and Sebastian has been constantly asking to show my powers.

Sebastian grabbed my hair roughly, "Why won't you do what I say!"

"Cause I'm not your doll you can force it to do whatever you want." I snapped.

He slapped me. His other hand still holding fast to my hair, "I am the King and you are to do what I say." He sheered.

My head was dizzy with a burst of pain. More tears came into my eyes as I saw triple everything.

"Honeydew melon. I think you need to be a little gentle on her. You just killed her lover and she doesn't have time to cope with it yet." Lilith laughed.

"Mmm I wonder how far he got with you. How many other lovers do you have on the side?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"None" I snarled.

"Mmph." Sebastian said, "You are going to show me that power, but until then we have to go. We are getting closer and closer to the palace."

We can't be that close to the palace already! I have to slow them down or do something!

"Okay Sebastian I'll show you my powers." I said.

"Ahh now you cooperate. I would love to finally see what you've been hiding from me all these years." He chuckled.

"I actually didn't know, Sebastian. I only found out when the Resistance took me." I spoke honestly.

He shrugged, "Enough talking I would like to see this power of yours."

"Fine. I'll show you the flower growing one." I started.

"Flower growing sounds like a total bore. I want to see something else." Lilith called out.

I gritted my teeth roughly, "Fine, I will control animals then. How does that sound?" I said sarcastically.

Sebastian took his precious time to think about it, "That seems appropriate enough. Demonstrate."

I rolled my eyes at that comment. Then I sighed and closed my eyes and just concentrated on my surroundings. I have to impress them. No matter how i may not like it, I have to make them seem like they got a prize they can control.

I probed my mind to find an animals around us. I found worms in the ground, birds in the air, and bugs in between. The closest thing that will impress them were a pack of wolves hundreds of miles away. That won't work. I decided to do with the birds I did with those fireflies in the camp. There seem to be a lot of birds out.

I gently wormed myself into the birds mind, controlling them. Isn't all of this wrong? Controlling a living being just for a show. It's not like I'm controlling a human, right? But that's the question. Can I control a actual human. I don't know and I don't think I would like to know either.

I felt the sudden air change from calm to destructive. The birds flock around my up raised arms with eagerness. I moved my arms left and right to demonstrate that I can control all their movements. The birds cawed loudly as the trees blew furiously. I felt drunk on the power that was coursing through my entire body as I split the birds into two separate section.

My eyes moved away from the birds to see my audience. Seelie's face was priceless. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes were wide as saucer pots. Lilith face was sparked with a malevolent grin. Sebastian had a passive look on his face. I wonder what's he thinking about?

I stopped. My power seems to be draining me more than usual. The birds scattered into the trees and the sky.

"There. You saw it." I panted.

"That was a very interesting show, Clarissa. What else can you do?" Sebastian quirked.

"Well other than that I can grow plants, and protect my loved ones." I said blandly.

"What do you mean by 'protect my loved ones'" Lilith quoted.

My mind suddenly took me back to when Luke got mauled by wolves. If it wasn't for what I did he probably wouldn't be alive now.

"It means that I have the power to protect my loved ones from anything." I said strongly.

"I hope your loved ones include me, little sister. I am your only brother." He smiled.

I didn't say anything to that. I knew that he wasn't on my loved ones list and he never will be.

*****Jace POV*****

5 days.

5 days since I was stabbed in the stomach.

5 days I lay in this bed with stitches in me.

5 days since Clary left.

5 days since my heart was ripped out of my chest.

And 3 days since the Resistance came.

Well not the whole resistance, but some of the able bodied men and woman came including Luke, Maryse, Robert, and Jocelyn. Yes, I know that it is risky that the former Queen is out and about and someone is bound to recognize her. I asked the same thing to Izzy and she told me that Jocelyn had dyed her hair black with blackberries, black rock ashes and some kind of salt to keep it in the hair. Alec commented that he didn't even know it was her.

I got to see her during the 4th day when Luke, Jocelyn, Maryse, and Robert, and Jon came to check in on me. Alec was right, I didn't even notice her at first. Her hair was still curly, and thick like Clary's, but with the black hair Jocelyn looked almost a sickly pale, her eyes a dull green.

"Wow, you look nice." I said to her.

"I know I look bad, Jace, but this is the only way to ensure that people do not notice me. I do miss my hair." She smiled but I can her mind was elsewhere.

"What happened to Clary. Amatis told us that Sebastian was here and that something happened to Clary. Where is she?" Jon said bluntly.

We looked at each other before Simon spoke up, "Sebastian took her."

All their expressions were comical if not for the situation. Jocelyn's were wide and her mouth kept opening and closing like a fish. Luke's face gone extremely red and blotchy. Jon' face looked almost the same as Luke's. Maryse and Robert turned ashen and white so much they look like ghost.

"What!? What happened? Tell everything." Luke growled like a wolf.

And we told the story. All of us telling parts and increments of it. Starting from when Simon came and warn me that Clary was gone. The part where Amatis told us where she went and us following her into the forest, to us having a confrontation with Sebastian. The part where Sebastian stabbed me Maryse had gasped out loud. Then I had stopped when I had blacked out and Izzy had told the rest when they had carried me back here.

"We got to find her." Jon said.

"How? They're probably already miles away." Simon said.

"I do not care!" Jon yelled, "We have to find her. I don't care how long it takes to find her. I've been away from her for 16 years!"

There was pause in the room after he was finish. It seems like Jon just told an important secret because his eyes got wide as saucers.

"What do u mean you haven't seen her in 16 years?" I asked.

"Uhhh." Jon''s eyes glanced at Jocelyn's.

"Well I guess that cat is out of the bag, huh." Jocelyn laughed uncomfortably.

"What are you guys talking about." Izzy commented.

Jocelyn sighed and sat gently on the bed, her weight gently leaning me to one side, "Jon is my son."

My eyes widened as I looked from Jon to Jocelyn. They look nothing alike. Jon was strong and broad with white hair and green eyes while Jocelyn had red hair and green eyes.

"Wait!? What?" Magnus said after a long pause.

Jocelyn took a deep breath, "Jonathan is my son."

"What? How?" I said.

"Easy. It's when two people love each other very much-" Jon started.

"Yea I know how it happens. Have you seen me?" I said sarcastically.

"Unfortunately, yes I have." Jon chuckled.

"Wait shouldn't he be a prince and all of that." Simon said.

"Yes, but you see Jon is Sebastian twin." Jocelyn included.

We looked up and down at Jon. I never saw Sebastian in him, but not all twins look alike.

"But why is he here with the Resistance?" Alec questioned.

"When Jon and Sebastian were born Jon was a stillborn or so I thought. I was devastated that he was a stillborn and very depressed for a few days. Then my midwife came to me and said that he was still alive. I didn't believe her until I saw it, but when I saw Jon squirming in his little cradle I couldn't believe it. I demanded the midwife why he didn't tell me earlier, and she said that when they took him away he start to breathe and cry like the angles themselves gave him a soul. I went to Valentine and told him and he told me he shouldn't be alive and that I should kill the baby. I couldn't kill him. I just couldn't. So I arranged for Luke to take him to the Resistance." Jocelyn said breathlessly.

"Wow." I muttered.

"I made frequent visits to Jonathan, about two years later I had Clary. I didn't plan to have anny more kids because I was gonna leave, fake my death to go to Jon but Clary kinda ruined the plan when I had her. It set my plan back." She added.

"But why didn't you just fake Clary's death and your death and go to the Resistance?" Simon asked.

"Because Valentine took quite a liking to Clary. If suddenly she just died or disappeared that would make things to suspicious. If it were like Jon then that would be different." She said, "I've always knew that Clary was different. That she was meant for something big."

"Wait, so Clary doesn't know that Jon is her brother." I asked.

"I believe so. Valentine certainly wouldn't tell her." Jocelyn added.

"No wonder you where so protective of her." Magnus looked at Jon.

He shrugged, "She's my sister."

"I have a question." Izzy raised her hand, "What about your other sister Maureen?"

Jon shook his head, "She was just an orphan I watched over and took care of, but you can say she was my sister also."

We all nodded and then we were silent for a while, just taking in the new information we received.

Jon is Clary's sister. I never would have known. Not in a million years would I know or even guess that they were related. I would have stayed there on the bed just staring at the bland ceiling when my stomach made a loud growl.

"Looks like my baby is hungry. I'll go down and get you some broth and bread." Maryse kissed my forehead before her and Robert left.

"I hate when she does that in front of people." I muttered and wiped the wet spot on my forehead.

"You'll miss it when you don't have it." Jocelyn smiled sadly at me.

"Mom, we'll see Clary again. I promise you on that." Jon looked between Luke and Jocelyn.

Luke chuckled, "You and Clary are on of the same."

"So you don't want to be on the throne?" I asked.

"I could, "Jon admitted, "I was born 3 minutes before Sebastian so technically the throne is mine, but I don't want it. I can't rule a whole kingdom."

I nodded, understanding completely. I don't think I'll be able to rule all of idris myself, but maybe... Just maybe if I had Clary by my side it wouldn't be as bad.

Wait! What am I thinking? Am I stupid? Clary probably had a suitor before she left. A suitor capable of ruling and that suitor is not me.

"Do you think I can get up now? I'm tired of laying here. I want to do something so we can find Clary." I stated.

"Hmm he should probably go down with the others and talk about getting Clary back." Luke suggested.

"Excuse me? They're already talking and I'm just laying her like a fat ass." I growled.

"Uhhh umm." Luke stuttered.

"That's it!" I removed the covers harshly and got up with a groan as I felt my skin stretch uncomfortably in my stomach area.

"Jace, you idiot! Calm down." Alec and Izzy quickly rushed to my side as I stood up.

"I have to be down there." I said.

"Okay we know. Just calm down and take it easy." Alec said.

Izzy grabbed a shirt and helped me put it on. We walked out of the dusty bedroom with Jon and Alec by my side. We all walked down the long hallway to the stairs to see a brightly lit dining room. Men and women in the resistance sat at tables and mingled while some looked at maps and negotiated.

We sat down in the single empty table. I finally sat down with a relieved sigh as Maryse came out of the kitchen carrying a tray of broth, some bread, and water.

"Jace! What are you doing! You shouldn't be out of bed." She said worriedly.

"I feel fine, Maryse. I just needed to get out of that room." I said.

"Well okay you can stay out here, but you have to eat all of your food." She ordered.

"Yes, mother." I smiled thankfully at her. Her entire face softened into a smile. This was one of the only times I called her mother or mom. I've always called her Maryse. After what happened to my parents I didn't think anyone else was worthy of that title except for my actual mother, but in times times me this Maryse is my mother more than anybody else and I need to keep remembering that.

"Your welcome, sweetie pie." She kissed my forehead again.

I'll let that kiss slide.

The tray before me had crusted toast and broth with meat and vegetables. I took the spoon into the broth and ate some. It was actually surprisingly good with a spicy kick to it. My stomach growled more as it finally got some food in it. I started to eat faster and faster. The spice evading my senses, eyes watering, and nostrils flared.

"Clam down, Jace. By the angels your eating like a beast." Izzy glared at me.

"Ohh hush up, Iz. I'm hungry." I said slowly.

She rolled as I took a bite of my toast. It crunched into my mouth and the taste of butter invaded my taste buds. It tasted so delicious.

"Okay everyone. Let's start the meeting." Luke, Robert, and Malachi stood in front of everyone.

"This man." Luke patted a hand on Malachi's shoulder, "Has told us some very informative details about The King Sebastian."

The atmosphere in the room changed once Luke said the name Sebastian. It was like something just snapped. The atmosphere felt colder and more hostile.

"He has told us that it is a high possibility that since Sebastian has Clary now he will likely make his way towards the palace. The heart of Idris. Also, he said that he would use Clary's power anyway he likes."

I started to choke on my broth, coughing loudly and haphazardly drawing everyone's attention to me.

"You okay?" Alec hit my back a couple of times.

"What do you mean Sebastian can use Clary whenever he pleases." I said after I drank some water.

"It means that King Sebastian is very persuasive and if he wants something he will stop at nothing to get it." Malachi said.

"That means we should try even harder to get Clary back." I stood up straight as an arrow, even though my stitches felt like they were on fire.

"I know, and we will. So here's the plan." Luke started.

****Clary POV****

I yawned, my eyes watering from my mouth opening too wide. I haven't slept much in five days. I feel drained and dirty. My beautiful dress once flowing in the wind was raggedy and torn with dirt in places. But that's actually a good thing. I couldn't think of any other ideas as to slow Sebastian down that won't result in him beating me to a pulp. So I decided to leave pieces of my dress wherever we go, Which is usually by horse. Usually I would leave a strip of fabric in the hair and blame it on the wind and the horse's speed.

I smiled tiredly. They have no idea that I'm doing this, and that's the way I need it to stay.

I DECIDED TO GIVE YOU THIS CHAPTER A LITTLE EARLIER GUYS

HERE YOU GO

I HOPE YOU LOVE IT

REVIEW PLEASE


	35. Chapter 35

****Jace POV****

We were on the road again looking for Clary again. It's been days since we decided to search for. her. Its not like we know exactly where they are but, we are extremely certain that he's going to the castle. Sebastian said it himself on that faithful night. I keep dreaming about it, keep looking back on the day like a plague.

But now we were back in the forest again trying to find a clue like some hose shoe marks or something, but so far we've found nothing. Nothing at all.

"Guys, I hate to say this because of the situation we are in but can we take a break for a little while." Izzy wheezed.

"We can't stop or slow down." I growled.

"Jace, even if we do get to them on time we can't fight them if we're bone tired from walking night and day." Alec breathed.

I sigh irritated. Alec is right as always.

"Okay we can rest for a few minutes. Then we have to keep going." I caved in.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief and collapsed on the overgrowth. They all look so tired. I hadn't realized I pushed them so hard. We've been walking for about 4 days, only getting a few hours of sleep and walking most of the day and night.

"Are you okay Izzy?" Magnus asked her.

She looked tired and flushed, her chest rising and falling rapidly as he lay in Simon's arms. She is athletic enough to keep up easily.

She nodded but didn't say anything as she tried to catch her breath. Simon was gently rubbing her arms and whispering something to her. She nodded and Simon grabbed some water and gave it to her. She drank it gratefully.

"Are you sure you're okay. Usually this kind of walking doesn't tire you out." I stated.

"I haven't been walking in a while." She said unconvincingly.

I nodded, "Okay." I let it go, but clearly Jocelyn took notice. She looked at Izzy with compassion.

"I'm going to go and see if there is any berries about." Magnus went off and walked a little bit away.

"So what's our next line of duty?" Simon looked at me to Luke, "we can't keep going around in a circle."

"We aren't." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Jace. We are." Luke said softly, "We know that you want to get Clary back. We all want her back, but we need some clues."

"Guys! Guys! Look what I found!" Magnus ran out of his cover.

"Berries?" Simon raised an eyebrow.

No! Look!" Magnus held up a green piece of fabric.

"Fabric?" I asked.

"That's Clary's dress!" Izzy said.

My eyes widened. I jumped up quickly and snatched the piece of garment from Magnus's hands. It was a torn dirty piece but you can easily tell it was green and sparkly. It looked like it was ripped off. Purposely or accidentally, I have no idea.

"This is a clue! Where did you find these?" I asked frantically.

Magnus pointed, "Over there by the bush of berries."

I ran over there and looked around. There was no other clues but maybe it's a lead to where we're suppose to go.

"We're heading this way people." I called to them behind me, "Pack your things."

This time everyone didn't groan or complain when we had to walk again. They were excited that we go a lead, as was I.

We went in the general direction where Magnus found the piece of fabric. We pressed on with renewed strength and speed. My mind was clear as the day searching for another lead.

*****TIME JUMP*****

It was midday when we found our next clue.

It was on a tree branch flapping in the wind. It was another piece of her dress. There was also faint horse tracks, heading straight ahead.

"I have a feeling that my Clary has done this on purpose." Jocelyn smiled, tears in her eyes.

"Our daughter is a smart one, Jocie." Luke kiss the top of her head.

I said nothing. Knowing some of Clary's life proves that Luke and Malachi were like father's to her.

We started walking again and I decided to walk next to Malachi.

"How well do you know Clary?" I asked all of a sudden.

He looked at me, "I've known her ever since I was little. I've worked in this castle since I was a young boy." Malachi said.

"So you know Luke and Simon?"

"I've seen Luke around many times but we never interacted with each other. Simon was just a servant that I paid no mind too, but I did not mind that he and Clary were friends. I always thought she needed friends her age."

"What was she like when she was a little girl?" I asked cautiously.

Malachi smiled, "She was a ray of sunshine. She always smiled and laughed. I remember when I was guarding her door she had always gave me half of her dessert when she could get her hands on it. She was always painting. She actually had a room just so she could paint."

"She didn't change much."

Malachi looked at me curiously, "I presume you have feelings for Clary."

I nodded slowly, "I do. She's... She surprised me and now all I can think about is her and I want to make her happy."

He nodded, "Clary is a special girl who deserves that right man. If you guys have never took Clary she would have been married to the suitor with the highest bidding."

My eyes widened, "Seriously?"

"Yes, King Valentine was picking suitors and the party you guys ambushed was her coming of age party."

I sigh, "I'm probably not good for her. I don't have all the money and jewels for her to live a happy life. I'm just a peasant."

"Even if you are a peasant. You have dedication, integrity, compassion, and a soft side. I think you are the man Clary need even if you are a peasant." Malachi smiled.

"Even if that is true. What about after all of this is over? When Clary is Queen of Idris. Will I just leave her and have her find a more suitable person who can rule or should I stay with her?" I said.

Malachi was silent for some time then he declared, "I cannot give you a straight answer for that question, Jace. You and Clary have to sit down and talk about it. Since Clary will be Queen she can declare you King when you guys get married."

I sighed, "I don't even know if I can even rule. What if I'm too soft or too harsh."

"You will have advisors and they will help you decide if your too rough or too soft." Malachi breathed.

I looked at the pieces of cloth in my hand. I can almost smell her. Strawberries. It made my head dizzy but yet clear at the same time. All I can think of is how our lives could have been if we were both peasants. Where you don't have to pretend to be something your not. Where you don't have to be forced to do anything you don't want to do. Even if were not rich I could give her a life worth living. After my parents had died I decided to live life everyday.

"Maybe if we were both peasants then it wouldn't be so hard." I thought out loud.

"That may be true, but you have to decide. Is she worth it?"

"Of course she's worth it." I said without a doubt.

He smiled, "Then you don't have have a problem."

I looked at the pieces of dress again. I'm going to find her. No matter what!

*****Clary POV*****

I hope they found my dress. I'm praying day in and day out that they found it and are following it. I know I shouldn't worry. They're smart and could find me without the pieces but I want to be sure they know and I hope they find me soon. I'm running out of dress to tear. My dress is up to my knees and I have lost one sleeve.

At the moment we were sitting around a camp fire in the dark. I have no idea how Sebastian made the fire. He always had people do things for him, even the simplest things like fix his tie or tie his shoelace.

Sebastian handed out jerky to all of us. I of course got a smaller portion. I ate it slowly. Savoring the salty chewy taste. I ate about half of it and decided to save some for later. I just sat there and stared at Seelie. She would never meet my eyes; she'd just stare at the fire while she ate her jerky.

What was her deal. She put me and the whole Resistance in danger just because she thinks I purposely took Jace from her. I'm pretty sure Jace didn't even want her to begin with.

There some rustling noise in the distance. We all stopped and stared at the general direction where we heard the noise. Maybe it was an animal.

The rustling came again, louder this time. Sebastian jumped up and unsheathed his sword and walks over the where the rustling came from.

Sebastian roughly snatched a bush from the ground. Roots and dirt flying everywhere. I shielded my eyes from the debris that rained down on my head. Seelie and Lilith squealed loudly.

After the debris stopped I looked at Sebastian. The bush was on the ground looking mournfully sad.

Turns out it was a snake. A orange snake with spike looking scales. It was long and curled up in a ball. It seems like we disturbed his sleep. The snake looks exactly like the snake I described at the inn when I was snooping on Malachi and his friends.

It hissed as its head lifted up and assessed Sebastian.

"Stupid snake." Sebastian muttered.

It was like the snake understood him because the snake his louder and lashed at Sebastian, but he was quick and jump out of the way.

The snake moved his head down in a menacing hiss as it slithered away from him... Towards me!

I gasp and moved a little away as his little forked tongue slipped out quickly as it moved towards me. I didn't feel scared. Not the least. I felt confused. Why was the snake coming towards me and not killing Sebastian with his venom. The snake will probably kill ME with his venom.

But the snake didn't do that.

It slithered up on my leg. It felt cold. Then it wrapped itself around my waist and looked at me in the eyes. The snake's eyes were slitted in the middle of his eye, showing black while the outside was was burnt orange color.

The snake leaned forward as if to sniff me. I felt his tongue flitter across my cheek and wrapped itself loosely around my neck.

"I think it like her." Seelie whispered.

"That stupid animal better not come over here to me or it won't see the day of light again." Lilith snarled.

The snake hissed loudly at that comment.

Sebastian just stared, his eyes wide and almost unseeing.

I gently touched the snake on its head. It moved into my hand. Surprisingly, its scales were not as hard as I thought they would be. I smiled softly at the snake. It hissed a little.

"I think I'm going to call you Poppy." I laughed at my own joke.

"That snake better not get in my way. Or else I'm gonna have to kill it." Sebastian growled.

"Ohh, don't worry, I think poppy is well trained." I smirked, but Sebastian just glared.

****TIME JUMP*****

Before we had left, Sebastian had stomped on the fire to put it out and when everyone was busy with the horses, I had laid a piece of my sleeve on the charred tree bark, wood, and grass and headed on our way.

The snake, Poppy, seems to follow me everywhere I go so I knew that it was going to follow us if I don't voluntarily bring it with us. So I had grabbed all 8 inches of Poppy and let her wrap herself around me. I don't know how she'll like the horse ride but it'll have to do for now.

But even though I'm leaving a trail for them to find me, I'm pretty sure they're walking on foot and not riding horses like us which means that we are probably covering miles of land a day while they're probably rarely making five miles. I have to find another way to slow them down.

"Clarissa, it's time go." Sebastian's cold eyes stared at me.

"May I relieve myself before you take me away again." I narrowed my eyes.

His eyes flashed, "Make it quick." He waved me away with a hand.

I walked a little distance away. There was a huge amount of bushes and trees. Maybe, just maybe I could run as fast as I can back to where my real family is. To where Jace is. All I have to do is put one foot in front of the other and bam! I'll be with Jace.

 _"You idiot! You know it won't be that simple. Sebastian will know that your going to run away before you run away. Find another way!"_ I thought sadly.

But sadly I couldn't think of literally anything that sill help me. My mind is a complete blank slate of snow. After I relieved myself I slowly walked towards our small camp when my fingers brushed something bubbly. I looked at my hand. It had red liquid on it.

" _Did I cut myself?"_ I felt my hand and felt a small cut. I looked at the my hand slide against. It was a bush. Full of blue flowing flowers. But not just any flowers. Wolfsbane. My eyes widened. If taken large amounts it would kill you, but what about a horse? What if I give a small amount to the horses? They would most likely vomit.

"Clarissa, I'm coming to get you if your ready or not." Sebastian said.

"Coming!" I hollered.

With my mind made up I grabbed handfuls of wolfsbane and crushed them between my fist as I walked back with my Poppy behind me. I made a beeline straight for the horses. While Sebastian and Seelie pack up what meager things we have and Lilith admiring her nails I opened my fist. The horses sniffed at my hands and started munching on the wolfsbane. Some fell to the ground, so I just smashed it with my feet. The horses finished eating and I quickly moved away so it looks like I was waiting for them to finish packing which didn't take that long at all.

We got on our horses and continued that hard gallop through the woods. I was kinda grateful that we're going this speed. This means that the poison will flow through their blood streams faster, which means the effects will come faster as well. I just need patience. But I can't help the gnawing feel of guilt in my stomach. I feel terrible for giving these animals this type of pain when they'd done nothing wrong to begin with. I wish I didn't have to do but I did and there's nothing to change the course of action I put into.

When we rode the wind swooped my hair in a flurry of fire. Poppy didn't seem to like the wind all that much or she just didn't want to fall of because she was wrapped tightly around my body, but not so tight I can't breath, but just tight enough for it to be snug. Also Poppy's head was on my shoulder, like she was resting. I wonder if she'll try to hurt Jace and the rest like she did Sebastian. Maybe she only likes me or only girls.

About two hours of hard running the horses started lagging and neighing sadly. Me and Sebastian's horse just stopped completely.

"Damn horse, what's wrong with you." Sebastian muttered.

"I think they're sick. The must have eaten something bad." I said in a light innocence voice.

"Shut up." He hissed at me. A cold fire kindling in his eyes. I inches back while Poppy hissed loudly at him.

We stopped our horses and jumped off. By the time all of us got off of the horses, they could barely stand and was throwing up smelly gunky mesh of food. The knot of guilt in my stomach grew tighter as I saw them suffer. Its all my fault.

"Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!" Sebastian threw up his hands in frustration, "This will set up back days!"

I allowed myself a small smile of victory. With this small set back and the trail of my dress I'm sure they will find me. Soon.

"Ewww." Lilith moved away from the vomit and glared at the horses, "These stupid horses. I should cut their heads off."

Anger spiked into me, "It's not the horses fault they got sick." It was true. It wasn't they're fault.

"Don't talk to me like that ever!" Lilith blue eyes glared at me with so much malice I ever seen in a small body.

"Stop. Talking." Sebastian said coldly, "We'll have to set camp here and wait until they stop vomiting."

I smiled a little to myself, "I'm waiting, guys." I whispered.

****Jace POV***

I think we're getting closer and closer to Clary. Every couple of miles or so we come across a piece of her dress. Izzy was particularly sad because her dress was torn and dirty, but Simon made her extremely happy when he said that she can get her another one. But I wasn't worried about a stupid dress. I was glad that Clary come up with the idea to begin with. I just hope she's alright

"I'm coming Clary." I whispered.

I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER

I LOVE YOU GUYS

REVIEW PLEASE

CRITICISM IS HELPFUL


	36. Chapter 36

****Clary POV****

Sebastian has been gone for three days. Ever since the horses got sick he decided to go out. All he said before he left was the he was going to look for someone. Lilith didn't seem that worried. She almost look like she was waiting for something to happen. Seelie has remained quiet for the majority of the time. Lilith talked most of the time, but it was orders for me to do for her, like make sure her dress isn't dirty or make a fire or catch some food. At first I was just going to ignore her and make her do it, but she literally just sat there and made sure her nails and hair was pretty and it was starting rapidly get cold so I just decided to give in and do it.

On the second day I woke up to a terrible odor. It was like this hot, rancid, putrid odor that penetrated my senses and made me want to throw up. Soon after I woke up Seelie and Lilith did as well.

"Ewww! What Is that smell?!" That was one of the first times Seelie spoke and its just like I remembered it. Squeaky, high and annoying. She put her hand over her nose and breathed through her mouth, but even then she looked green. Lilith looked exactly the same.

My eyes went to the horses. At first I thought it was just their vomit. Their was a lot of it. But something was wrong with one of the horses. Its stomach was probably swollen but now it looked like it burst open. Blood, guts, bones, and this green red pus was spilling and oozing out everywhere. The sight was so revolting that I covered my mouth and threw up behind a bush.

"Oh by the ANGELS!" Lilith shrieked, "Clarissa, do something with it!"

""What do you want me to do!" I said hotly.

"Take care of it, peasant! Get it away from here!" Lilith screeched.

"Do not call me a peasant." I said dangerously. My fist shaking and so does a few bushes nearby started rustling and moving like it was caught by the wind. The only problem was there was no wind.

"Don't you talk to me like that! I am going to be your Queen once Sebastian asks me to marry him and puts a ring on my finger. Now I will not tell you again. Get over there and move that disgusting thing!" She screamed.

"No!" I growled, "Do it yourself."

Her face was splotchy red. Her eyes getting wide and dark, with her long fingers and nails curling in an out. She looked vicious. She kinda reminds me of the legend kids would learn when they're young to never do anything bad. It was the legend of the Queen of Hell. The Queen of Hell was actually named Lilith. Lilith isn't an uncommon name, but a lot of people don't like to use it because they think of it as a bad omen or because of the story.

The story went like this: The lovely and beautiful Lilith was once loved by the angel Raziel. He gave her everything she wanted. Clothes, jewelry, love, and power. Lilith loved power. She loved to rule over other, but being the Queen of the angels no she wanted more. One night when Raziel and Lilith had made love under the stars. Lilith went walking that night and a demon came to Lilith in the night but not just any demon. The prince of Hell. Asmodeus. He swept from the dark to carcass Lilith's cheek. She woke up with start.

"Do not fear me, my lady. I have come because you called to me." Asmodeus silky voice washed over Lilith.

"W-w-who are you?" Lilith stuttered, "I didn't call you."

"Your heart called to me. My lady Lilith, I am Asmodeus." His green-gold cat like eyes held Lilith's blue ones.

Lilith gasped, "The prince of Hell."

"Yes, lady. I am Ruler of Edom." He smiled, "I have come to you because your heart called called me. It called to me cause you are unhappy. But I. I can make you happy and give you everything you desire."

Lilith gasped, but this time it was because of excitement. Her eyes shined like the sun, "Oh can you really?!"

"Yes, lady." He said confidently.

"What shall I do?" She said eagerly.

He took her hands in his and looked at her with longing, "Marry me, my lady. Marry me and you will rule Edom and demons. Greater demons, and lesser demons alike. I can tell there is a longing inside of you to rule. And besides I can give you more than Raziel." He spit his name out like poison.

"Raziel has been very good to me." She concluded.

"But Raziel is not who you want. You have a darkness inside of you waiting you come out. All you have to do is marry me, lady Lilith." He said.

After a minute she nodded, "Yes, Asmodeus. I will marry you."

He smiled viciously, "Excellent. We have to seal the deal."

"With what?" She looked around.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Love."

She gasp and that night she gave herself to Asmodeus and as the deal was sealed she went to Edom with him and they ruled with evil.

That's exactly what I saw in Lilith now. Looking at her cold calculating eyes. Sebastian is making her Queen? Well it wouldn't be shocking. They are exactly the same. Lilith is like a Sebastian but only in girl form.

She growled in anger, "Once Sebastian comes back with his forces. I'm going to make him put you in chains. Your rotten little freak!"

I was about to retaliate when her words caught me. Forces? What Is she talking about!

"What? Forces! What do you mean?" I asked.

"Forces. Men. Soldiers. Do you know anything!?" She roles her eyes.

I looked Seelie, "Did you know about this!"

She nodded reluctantly, "Yes I knew."

"Why didn't you tell me!" I yelled.

Seelie's eyes held defiance, "I didn't have to tell you anything. You don't own me."

"I guess they do now." I sheered.

Seelie glared at me. There's the old Seelie I'm so used too.

"Well why is he getting reinforcements?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Because the horses. We can't got anywhere with them so Sebastian went to get some of his soldiers to bring horses and help us get to the Palace." Seelie said.

"How does he have reinforcements here? In the forest?" I asked.

Lilith laughed, "You naive girl. He has reinforcements everywhere." Lilith said.

That made me nervous. All this time I'm waiting for Jace and them to save me. Ever since that night I have realized how stupid it was of me to be so rash. I thought that that was the answer to it. Angels, my stupid self. That's why I'm scared to do almost ANYTHING like in those heroic movies when the person being rescued gets all brave and finds a way to leave at the exact same time the rescuer comes in the save them. But I don't want to be some stupid damsel in distress waiting for her knight and shining armor. But for now I have to do exactly that!

****Jace POV*****

I sigh loudly as I laid down. The stars looked so calm yet it feels like their racing across the sky. That's probably just my nerves. We're starting to more and more pieces of dress. I've kept all of them in my pocket. Now I have two pocket fulls. Its been at least two weeks, maybe more. I've lost count of the days since we started the search. I feel closer to getting her at any minute now. If it was just me I would have walked day and night but since the group forces me to have breaks I can't.

"Are you still awake?" Alec mumbled next to me.

"Yeah. I-i just can't sleep." I said honestly.

"Don't worry, man. We'll find her and when we find her you can kiss her and whatnot." Alec mumbled incoherently.

I chuckled. He has no idea what he's talking about, but its true. I would wrap her in a hug and never let her go. I can see it now. Her beautiful hair shining brighter than the sun. He eyes twinkling as her eyes meet mine. She runs to me in slow motion. I wrap my arms around her feeling her tiny body melding with mine. She smelled like strawberries. I sighed again.

"Jace, go to sleep. I can't dream about my precious Alexander with you sighing every minute. If you don't go to sleep I'll make you." Magnus threatened.

"Fine fine." I muttered and rolled over and went to sleep and hour later.

****TIME JUMP***

"We're about to run out of food." Simon said looking at our rations.

"We'll have to catch some food or if there's a small town nearby." Luke suggested.

"We haven't seen an animal running. Not even a bunny." Jon spoke up. He's been strangely quiet ever since we left. Maybe being away from his sister again has been getting to him.

"So we go into a town then?" Simon asked.

"I don't even if there's a town nearby." Alec said.

We were silent after that. All of us in our own thoughts. Like always my thoughts were surrounded by Clary. I have to concentrate.

About an hour of rigorous walking we came across a tiny village. It was smaller than Alicante and Alicante wasn't that big to begin with, but at least we'll have food.

"Finally. Let's go. I'm starving." Izzy said.

"You okay, Jocie?" I heard Luke say to Jocelyn.

"Just a little tired that's all." Jocelyn said.

I looked back at them. Jocelyn had her hand on Luke's shoulder. They were looking at each with so much opened love and trust. It made me feel ashamed for looking and intruding on their private time. Ever since I have known both Luke and Jocelyn they've always been professional together. Never showing much emotion, but now it feels almost alien for them to show this much all at once.

We walked in the village. Just like Alicante there were vendors trying to sell their products for a lesser price than the others. We went straight to the vendors that were selling food. Since we didn't have much money we started bargaining. Turns out Jocelyn was a good negotiator. I guess being Queen and having a pretty face does have its perks.

We were at out last vendor that was selling vegetables. Jocelyn was bargaining with him while the vendor, a balding stocky man, was certainly infatuated with her. Staring at with lovestruck eyes with Luke was glaring at the man behind his crooked glasses. It was actually kinda funny to see him like this. Izzy, Jon, and Magnus surely thought I was funny. They were hiding their laughter behind their hands.

Out of the bargaining we got ample amounts of corn, carrots, lettuce, tomatos, peas, greens, and squash. It was kinda hard to carry all of the stuff. Out of all the vendors we went to we got meats, vegetables, fruits, grains like bread, and dairy like cheese and milk.

"Are we done yet." Simon said exhausted.

"Yeah, we're done." Like grumbled. I have a feeling he's still mad at the vendors.

I heard Jocelyn giggling. Her sounds just like Clary's.

We walked out of the village and that's when it happened. We were ambushed. They came out of nowhere. Two big battling men grabbed me. I heard a scream. I dropped the food and started fighting. Throwing random punches, and one of them actually connected with a jaw. I heard a growl and felt punches come at me in my stomach, face, almost everywhere my body started aching. I feel to the ground with a umph. I looked around. Jon was still trying to fight but was rapidly losing.

"Get off of me!" Izzy struggled.

"That won't be necessary." The voice. It haunts my dreams.

Sebastian stood in front of me, a violent smile pierced his face that made him look like Lucifer himself.

"I thought you'd be dead." He tsks and shakes his head.

"Scared of a competition." I growled.

He cocked his head at one of the men holding. I felt a sudden flare of pain on my left eye.

"Leave him alone." Alec growled.

"What exactly are you going to do?" Sebastian's dark eyes narrowed at Alec.

"What's going on." Simon questioned.

He's eyes skirted to Simon, amusement in his eyes, "Rat boy. It's been a while since we've formally talked."

Simon growled, his face red, "I'd never talked to you."

"No, you we're all around my sister. You know for while I thought you two were courting." He chuckled at the thought.

Where is Clary?

"Where is Clary?" I asked.

"You will know in due time." He said.

Then his eyes saw Jocelyn. His face contorts in a mixture of feelings, but mostly anger, confusion, and disbelief. He walked slowly to her and leaned down where the men were holding her.

"Mother?" His voice sounds alien as he said such a word.

Jocelyn's face looked terrified but in her eyes I saw fear and a little but of love.

"Hello Sebastian." She choked.

His dark eyes held bitterness when he stood up, "My father told me you were dead. He also said you were a lying cow. I guess he was right in the last one." His cold voice washed over me.

Jon growled and tried to break free. No hope.

"Shit." He spat.

"Ahh you've been hiding something else from me haven't you, Mother." He walked over to Jon, "My own brother, my own twin."

"H-h-how did you know." Jocelyn stuttered.

"I know my brother when I see him. My father also told me he was a stillborn. I guess you hid that from me too." He almost sounded hurt.

"If I told Valentine he was still alive he wouldn't have wanted him." Jocelyn whimpered.

"You always lie, Mother." He sighs, "Come on boys. We're going to have to use the horses to get them back to camp."

The men roughly pulled us up, handcuffed us and put us on their trusty steeds. None of us fought them much this time. By the time it was ready for us my left eye was almost completely swollen. They rode us fast out of the village, taking our food with them. They rode the horse vigorously that I rarely got to see my surrounding. All I saw was green blurred trees and overgrowth. It would take us days to walk the miles they rode. It only took them a few hours tops.

When we got to their camp it was almost sundown. Can you believe that when we came to the camp the first thing I saw and heard was arguing. There she was. Clary. She looked fierce, her once beautiful dress torn as she yelled at Sebastian's lover and Seelie.

The second thing the caught my eyes was a smell. It was a putrid rotten smell. I looked around and saw horses. Their guts busted and reeking with puss and blood.

I heard Sebastian sigh as he looked at the scene.

"That's what you are! A filthy slimy peasant! No wonder Seelie chose you over me." Sebastian's lover laughed hideously.

"I chose you because she stole my soon to be husband, Jace." Seelie glared at Clary.

"Jace doesn't even want you. Get that through your tiny miniscule brain, Ohh, my bad, you brain probably can't handle that much information." Clary stared menacingly at both of them.

Seelie was about to open her mouth when Sebastian spoke up, " I hate to intrude on this picture, but your fights are beyond pointless."

All three looked at of them looked towards us. Sebastian's lover looked irritated. Seelie put on a smile and stared at with lustful eyes. Clary. Clary looked at all of us in turn, her mouth open in awe and in fear, and her eyes watering as she saw me. She stood frozen as Sebastian's soldiers started pulling us off of the horses. The minute my feet hit the ground Clary came running to me, and she slammed into me with more power then I would think a little person would have. That much power also aggravated my bruises, but I could care less. All I cared about was Clary hugging me in this moment.

"Ohh, by the angels, Jace! What happened to you!? Oh, your eye is swollen! How did it get like that?! Are you hurt anywhere else? Why are all you guys here! Oh, Raziel!" She spoke in a rush.

"Do not worry dear sister." Sebastian put her hand on her shoulder, but she roughly pushed it away.

"What did you DO! I thought we made a deal that night." She went from crying to angry. Her face red with anger.

"I did what I had to do. Once we get to the Palace, they will go to jail and will be tried for their crimes against the late King Valentine and the present King me." He chuckled darkly.

"You monster! You should be tried for YOUR crimes." She screamed.

Sebastian instantly raised his hand in the air, ready to strike. I tried to break free of my restraints. Again, no luck. Sebastian composed himself and lowered his hands. Clary was still the whole time, just waiting for it, expecting it.

He turned towards his soldiers, "Take those dead animals and put them somewhere else. I don't want to see or smell them. Got it?"

"Yes, your highness!" They exclaimed.

Three soldiers took each horse and started luging the dead horses away. The soldiers that were holding us sat us by a fire, keeping the handcuffs on us.

"Are you okay, Jace?" Seelie sat down next to me and put a hand on my swollen eye.

I moved away from her hand before it could even touch me. She lost my trust and my respect.

She sigh, "I know your mad at me, but I did it for us."

I scoffed, "You did it for yourself, because you couldn't take the face that someone is better than you."

She glared at Clary, "She isn't nothing but a castle whore."

My anger spiked. I opened my mouth to speak but Izzy beat me to it, "How can you say that! You were as much a whore as I was the best chef in the world."

"Your food is terrible, Izzy." Alec smiled apologetically.

"I know, stupid. I'm trying to say that what you did was stupid, immature, and selfish."

Seelie held up her chin, "I know what I did and I don't feel sorry for doing it!" She exclaimed.

"You don't owe them anything, Seelie." The other girl, Sebastian's lover said.

"Uhh who exactly are you." Izzy narrowed her eyes.

"I am Lilith, soon to be Queen of Idris." She announced.

"Great, another wackado on the throne." Simon muttered.

Lilith snapped her finger and a soldier came and hit Simon on the head. He grunted loudly.

"Simon!" Izzy cried.

"Don't cross me, little boy. I can have you dead in a instant." She threatened.

Sebastian came with Clary in tow, his hand wrapped tightly around her upper arm. That's when he saw Malachi.

"Malachi, what a surprise." Sebastian sneered.

"Your highness." He nodded.

"So you changed sides. The losing sides. You do know what this means for you." He glared.

"I had to protect Clarissa. She's like the daughter I lost." He lowered his head. In sadness or shame I didn't know at the time.

Sebastian ignored him and started calling out instructions to the soldiers. Two of them went through the food and started cooking it. It looked like some meat, tomato's, and some potatoes. I have a feeling it wasn't going to be good.

"You had a daughter, Malachi?" Luke asked.

He nodded sadly, "Yes I did. She was a beautiful little child."

"What was her name?" Asked Jon.

"Her name was Maureen, after her mother." He smiled sadly at the thought.

There was a deep silence as everyone looked at Jon. He was ashen white.

"Your daughter was Maureen?" He said silently.

"Yes." He looked at everyone, then back at Jon, a spark in his eyes, "Do you know her? Where is she!? Where is my daughter!?" He said frantically that the guards took notice.

"Y-yes I did know her. I am sorry, Malachi, but i-i lost her. I tried my best to save her." He said quietly.

Malachi's face showed sorrow that no one could fake, and after that he didn't talk for the rest of the night.

****TIME JUMP****

" _This is all my fault!"_ Clary thought.

It's all my fault they're here suffering. Simon has a nasty knot on his head, Jace ha a swollen eye and probably more under his clothes. They all probably has some sort of bruise. Either emotionally, physically, or mentally, it's my fault.

Since we have the horses we made it to the Idris in a day and a half, but SebastianH didn't want any of the civilians to know so we took a sneak entrance to the Palace.

I haven't seen the Palace in over a year. Back then it always looked cold and gloomy to me. It still does, but it also had beauty to it as well. With its bleach white walls stretching to the sky as if reaching to the heavens above.

We made it inside of the Castle with little trouble. It looked the same as when I left except more colder. I heard a gasp from behind me.

"Take them to the dungeons. I will see to them in a few days." Sebastian ordered.

"Wait! No! You can't do that!" I screamed.

His cold eyes searched mine, "I can and I will."

"No! You can't!"

"Guards, take her to her room." He said.

Three guards grabbed me and picked me up.

"Let go of her!" Jace roared.

It was chaos as the guys try to break free. More soldiers came to contain them as they took me away and locked me in my room.

HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER

REVIEW PLEASE

I LOVE YOU GUYS


	37. Chapter 37

****Clary POV****

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT NOW!" I banged and screamed on my door.

I've been at this ever since we got back two days ago. They haven't let me out since. They haven't even gave me something to eat other then pieces of bread and water. At one point I had tried to use my powers, but it didn't work out so well. So I started resorting to banging on the doors.

"LET ME OUT. I AM THE PRINCESS. DO WHAT I SAY!" I yelled.

I banged on the door one last time before I gave up. I resorted to pacing the length of my bedroom. My bedroom is big. A King sized bed lay in the middle of my spacious bedroom. To the left is my bathroom and my closet. My bathroom was just as big as my bedroom with a large tub, a sink with a big mirror, and a latrine. My closet was narrow and long with a beautiful array of dresses and shoes. To the right of my spacious bedroom is a balcony. A huge balcony I used to love going up on and sitting there for hours; it was kinda my safe haven from my father and Sebastian. It was also the place I saw those golden eyes in the forest, the City of Glass. Now as I look at the forest I'm almost positive that those eyes were Jace's. No one in the world probably has eyes unique as his.

Jace! Jace has been down in that terrible dungeon for two days! That dark, dank, disgusting, cold dungeon atmosphere. It had scared me to death laying in there for hours at night with the screams and cries of the inmates that reside in there. Jace, Izzy, Alec, Simon, Magnus, Luke, Jon, my mom, and Malachi were stuck down there until Sebastian decides how to deal with them, so that could mean either Sebastian could give them a verdict now or years from now and just let them suffer down there.

My eyes drooped as I sat on the bed in agony. I haven't slept not once since Sebastian had brought everyone to our camp with Jace with a black eye and everyone else having bruises everywhere else. I laid down on my plush bed.

" _I'll think of a way to save everyone."_ I thought wearily and I fell asleep.

****Jace POV****

My back ached, my neck had a terrible crick in it, my face hurts. Everything hurts to the extreme. I barely saw any light at all. The constant drip of water in the corner of our cell started bothering me the instant they threw us in here.

"Is it morning?" Simon mumbled.

"I guess so. The guards are starting to move." I said.

It was true. I started hearing voices and people walking and about two guards walked by.

"We might as well wake everyone else up." Simon said.

"No." I said, "Let them sleep a little longer."

They decided to put all nine of us in one cell to 'contain' us better.

"I wonder if Clary is alright." Simon wondered.

That's what I wondered ever since we got separated. Is she safe? Is she getting food and drink? But then I think that she's Sebastian's sister, and even though Sebastian is a lying, conniving, psychopath he would only harm her to an extent. He would make her suffer only so much.

"Sebastian would only hurt her to an extent." I voiced.

Simon sighed, "You know. Since I had that mission to be Clary's friend and get her on our side and everything. Not once have I seen Sebastian even remotely nice. Not to the servants, guards, commoners, not even his own kin." He said in astonishment.

"Cause he's a psychotic sociopath." I said gruffly.

There was a long bang somewhere. I jumped and everyone woke up after that.

"Day 3." Izzy groaned loudly.

A loud bang echoed and a voice yelling out, "Wake up you slimy clumps of rat dung. Wake up!"

This was how it was everyday pretty much. They wake up loud banging that gives me a splitting headache afterwards.

"How are you feeling Jace? Simon?" Jocelyn asked.

Jocelyn has been checking all of our bruises for infections or bleeding, so far we're all good.

"I'm fine." I said curtly. The headache coming on faster I anticipated.

"Yeah, I'm good. The swelling on the side of my head went down some." Simon added.

Jon, who lay near the front of the cell gasped out loud and coughing erratically, catching everyone's attention. Luke hit his back while Jocelyn rubbed his shoulders. Once the coughing died down Jon leaned in towards Jocelyn's arms.

"Are you okay?" She questioned.

He nodded, "Yeah, I'll be alright."

"It was probably because you screamed yesterday for 6 hours straight." Alec gambled.

He shrugged and looked away.

Another banging sounded around the dungeon, "Breakfast!" A voice yelled.

Usually servant girls came to give the prisoners their food. The girls would look from 13 to about 30. The younger girls would look so scared as the prisoners would be reaching out to them in between the bars, shouting crude and rude things to the little girls that result in them crying and screaming and running away.

A servant came to our cell, carrying more food than our usual slop. She was small, looking almost 10 years old. She reminds me of Clary with her small, short frame, but that's all that reminded me of Clary. While Clary's hair was a fiery red this girls hair was a pale blonde color, like Jon's and big eyes. She set down the tray slowly.

"Maureen?" Jon said.

Malachi's head snapped up. He hasn't said a word since Jon told him what happened to Maureen. He looked so broken and lost. Now he looked hopeful.

"Maureen? My baby?" He staggered up to the bars.

The girl made no indication that she heard us. She arranged the tray nicely and opened the door slowly and set the tray down in front of us.

"The Resistance will rise!" She whispered with a smile.

"Maureen? Is that really you?" Jon moved closer to her slowly.

She nodded, "Yes it is me." She turned to Malachi and said, "Your my Father aren't you. I feel like I know you and I feel like your my Father. The woman in the kitchen said so."

"Yes, my Maureen. I am your Father." He chocked and moved to her slowly, touching her hair. They both had tears in their eyes.

"I am sorry, but I cannot talk for long. I must go." She smiled at us.

She got up and was about to go but stopped and turned back around again and whispered, "I will look after Princess Clarissa for you. The Resistance will rise." Then she left, slamming the cell doors.

We were silent for a long time after that. All of us in our own thoughts. Malachi and Jon looked happy. Malachi even shedded some tears.

None of us touched the food for long time after that.

****Sebastian POV*****

I slammed my fist on my desk. Ever since my fathers death oof demon pox I had took his office. I had kept most of his stuff like the huge mahogany desk, and the tapestries on the wall.

"What do you mean there was an uprising?!" I snarled.

The Clave and the Conclave, my father's best advisories, along with Lilith were here.

"Commoners and peasants all around Idris have been causing uproars and uprising. They seem to not like their leaders being locked up." They said.

I growled, "I don't care what they like. They need to be contained. Now!" I yelled.

"Your highness, there are an extremely high portion of commoners. They outrank the rich and the wealthy." They said.

I shook my head. In anger mostly. I am their King and they should obey everything I say.

"Well then we'll send troops out to kill them all. They're already troops in the south and east side. They'll kill on my command." I said.

"Sir, I dont-" They said.

"On my command!" I growled, "You are dismissed."

They bowed and left, closing the door softly. Lilith was silent through the whole thing. Observing it with her critical eyes.

"I think you did a good job, baby." Lilith kissed my cheek, "You need to tell them whose boss."

My dark eyes met hers, "I need to be alone, Lilith. I need to think."

Her eyes narrowed but nodded and left. The mahogany doors slammed shut with a definite _boom!_ I papers and folders on the desk and slammed them and threw them and tore them up with a satisfying rip.

I have to say. They surprised me. I didn't know the Resistance Resistance this big to begin with. I have to do something and that something involves our little friends in the dungeons.

I smiled viciously.

****Clary POV****

I didn't know I fell asleep until I woke up. I was laying on top of my blankets with the sun beating its rays on my room and on me. I yawned loudly and laid back down, slacking in the rays.

" _I wonder where Jace is?"_ I thought.

My eyes snapped open and I jumped out of my bed. Jace is in the cells. So is everybody else. All because of me. I frowned and sat down.

 _"What am I suppose to do?! I'm locked in my room. I barely have time to practice my powers so are practically nonexistent."_ I thought sadly.

I sat down and laid in my own sadness and self-hatred when for the first time in 3 days my door opened. I gasped and jumped up. It was a servant. A tiny blonde haired servant with a tray of food. The door slammed shut behind as she smiled and sat the tray of food on bed.

She bowed, "Princess Clarissa. The one Kissed by the Angels above. I am your humble servant, Maureen."

I was a little stunned by her eagerness and her confidence. She couldn't be no more than 10 years old.

"How old are you?" I questioned.

"I turned 15 a month ago, Princess Clarissa." She smiled. She reminded me a Malachi when she smiled.

I looked down at the tray of food. Fruit, salted ham, eggs, and milk. Even though they kept me on water and bread I wasn't hunger. The thought of Malachi brought nausea and sadness. He's down there in that horrible place because of me.

"Is something wrong, Princess?" Maureen asked.

"Just thinking about friends?" I said vaguely.

"You mean the people they detained a few days ago?" She asked.

I frowned, "Yes, that's them."

"Do not worry, Princess. The Resistance will rise!" She said with so much hope. I was astonished.

My eyes widened. I jumped right up, "Yo-you're-" I couldn't say it.

Maureen nodded, "Yes, I'm a part of the Resistance. So is almost everyone in the castle."

"But? How?" I said.

"The Resistance has been around for years. We just needed our time to come. Now listen very closely, Princess. More of the Resistance has started an uprising everywhere around Idris. Mostly in the south and east. The Resistance in the castle right now will uprise tomorrow and we need you to lead us. I told your friends that I will keep watch of you for them an vise versa." She said confidently.

I was at a shock for words for some time, "I-I can't lead the Resistance. I barley know how to control my powers."

"We all believe in you. I believe in you. King Sebastian is a tyrant and needs to get off of the throne." She smiled widely at me.

I knew Sebastian was a bad man, ever since I was little. That's why I was always happy that he would leave with father to for diplomatic business. Now father is gone, and Sebastian is King. A tyrant. Idris needs better than this.

"I'll do it." I said confidently.

****Jace POV****

Maureen came back when it was time for dinner with more food and some medicine for our cuts, bruises, and scrapes. She told us the plan in extensive detail and told us about Clary as well.

"So you guys have to be ready for it, alright?" She whispered.

We all nodded silently. My nerves were on edge.

"Maureen, how did you get here. I thought you were dead." Jon asked.

"I almost was. When you and me were separated I had stayed in the south for a few years because because family took care of me. I missed them. Then I decided to that I missed you, Jon and everyone in the Resistance, but when I went to the usual place you guys were gone. I trekked the forest looking for you guys. My food was gone and I was exhausted. I had passed out and when I woke up I was here. A midwife took me here and nursed me back to health. She said she knew you, Father. She knew you and Mother, but when I came her you were gone." She whimpered.

"Ohh, Maureen if I knew you were coming-" Malachi couldn't finish.

"I know, Father." She moved to hug him tightly. It was such a heartfelt moment that I turned away.

"We need to be ready for this, guys. We need weapons. Maureen, do you think you can get us weapons?" Izzy said pacing.

"The most I can do now is get your guys some knives, but tomorrow I can easily give you guys swords, bow and arrows, hatchets, anything." Maureen spoke.

"I like this girl." Magnus nodded. Maureen blushed.

"Wait, wait, wait. Back to the problem at hand. You said their was an uprising?" Alec said.

"Yes I did. After you guys got imprisoned the Resistance came out of hiding and told the commoners to stand up for one another. They're been uprising everywhere in Idris." Maureen informed.

Jocelyn smiled, "I think Maryse and Robert really did it." Luke chuckled.

"You gotta love the power of the Lightwoods." Izzy and Alec smiled.

"Scumbags! Time's up! Let's go!" One of the officials said.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. We'll talk more tomorrow morning." Maureen got up, slammed the cell door, and left.

"I think I'm ready for this." Simon smiled.

"Simon ready for battle? This is new!" Izzy giggled.

"Well if your by my side I wouldn't mind." Simon wrapped his arms around Izzy's waist. She blushed.

"I think Simon's delirious from that head blow." I chuckled.

"Shut up." Izzy growled playfully.

"Do you think you should fight, Jocelyn. You could stay here if you want." Luke said.

Jocelyn shook her head, "I'm coming with you."

****Clary POV****

 _"Try harder!"_ I thought.

I lifted my hands up to my bed and I concentrated so hard I got a massive headache that tried to pound its way out of my head. But still I try harder. The bed begin to rock harder on the floor making great pounding sounds that intensified my headache. But I tried harder. The fluffy plush pillow fell to the tan granite floor as my king sized bed shakily rose in the air. I gave a breathless laugh as it rose further and further into the air. The bed hit the ceiling with a thud and inched its way across the ceiling.

 _"Okay, now down."_ I envisioned.

I sweated and my hands shook violently as I directed the bed now gently knocking itself into the ceiling slowly down back to the floor. It didn't go as smoothly as raising it. It had tilted dangerously to the side, spilling the covers and sheets. It made it to the floor without tilting again.

"Finally!" I exhaled and wearily walked to the messed up bed and plopped down.

I have been practicing most of the day for tomorrow. Since I'm stuck in here I've decided to put myself to use. I have been thinking a lot about what Maureen told me about the uprisings and what's going to happen tomorrow. I know myself that I won't be ready. A day of hard training won't do it at all, but I hope it'll be enough.

I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, AND THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY A FILLER FOR WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

NOW I WILL TELL YOU GUYS THAT THIS STORY IS COMING TO AN END SADLY

BUT I AM MAKING MORE STORIES AFTER THIS ONE BUT IT WILL BE ALMOST A MONTH BEFORE I POST THE NEW STORY

I LOVE YOU GUYS YOUR REVIEWS GIVE ME HOPE AND HAPPINESS

OHH ALSO I HAVE BEEN OUT OF SCHOOL FOR THE PAST WEEK BECAUSE OF SNOW YAY!


	38. Chapter 38

****Jace POV***

Sitting here in a cell waiting for our time to fight has been the most agonizing time of my life. I felt jittery and all out impatient. I actually snapped at Magnus and called him yellow eyed warlock. They left me alone after that, but they understand why I snapped the way I did. I'm a nervous wreck right now. I can barely sit in the corner I've occupied for the time since we've been in the cell. My thoughts kept going to Clary. My Clary. I thought about her long curly fiery red hair. Her beautiful bright green eyes. Her cute button nose and those freckled that sprayed across her cheeks. I counted the ones on her face one night when we were sharing a tent. 258. 258 tiny cute freckles on her face. I smiled at the thought of it. The thought of touching her soft face with my fingertips.

My reminiscing was snapped and broken and shredded into tiny pieces when the cell door opened. It must be early in the morning because Maureen only comes twice a day. In the morning for breakfast and at night for dinner. My suspicions were correct when I saw breakfast food.

"Hey." She smiled at us as she lay the tray of food on the floor, "Hello Father. How are you."

Maureen and Malachi's relationship was strained with years of disuse and neglect from being away from each for so long, but they've learned to love each other again.

"I've had better days, dear." Malachi chuckled.

She smiled, "Oh, here you go. This is all I can get at the moment." She passed us very large forks and knives. She gave Jon a butcher knife.

"Woah, this is what I'm talking about. I haven't held a weapon in my hands in a long time." Jon chuckled.

"I hop that'll do for now." Maureen added.

"The is more than enough." Luke said.

"TIME'S UP!" A soldier hollered.

"Okay, I have to go. Do you guys know the plan?" She asked one more time.

We all nodded in confirmation, but I needed to know one more thing.

"Maureen, is Clary okay?" I blurted out.

"She's fine. They locked her in her room and gives her meager meals. She's been practicing her powers so she can be ready for tonight. Other than that she is fine." She added.

I sigh in relief. She's okay. I can't wait to get out of this stupid cell and see her. Maureen slammed the cell door and walked away with the rest of the maids. I wonder if the other maids are a part of the Resistance. Or maybe some of the guards and soldiers are too.

This Resistance is bigger than I thought it was.

****Sebastian POV****

I walked briskly to Clary's bedroom. My feet slapping sharply on the tiled floor making rough sharp sounds. Every guard I pass by in the hallway bowed to me. As they should be. Clarissa has always been a pain in my side ever since she was born. I've always despised her even though she's my sister.

I made it to Clary's room faster than I expected. The guards, a stocky short man and a lanky tall, man bowed deeply to me. I didn't even know their names, because I didn't care that much to ask them.

"Is she still in there?" It was rhetorical question. I knew that Clarissa wasn't going to leave.

"Yes, your highness." They said in unison.

I nodded, "Good. Open the doors."

****Clary POV****

I was meditating. Something Maureen suggested because she heard around that the Silent brother, which are almost like monks-like men in long robes that hide their body and face. They guard Idris's most valuable manuscripts and artifacts and meditate on a regular basic. So I decided to try it myself. Maureen instructed that I sit comfortably and clear my mind. It seems to be working cause I felt more relaxed than I've been since forever. I don't know how long I was sitting in the middle of my bed just meditating when I heard the lock on the door click and the door opened. My eyes snapped open. My senses heightened.

The door opened to reveal Sebastian. His cold calculating smile and hard eyes in a pressed sophisticated suit. I gasped and scrambled off of the bed. Why was he here? The door was still open to see the hallway leading away from my room. I was about to make a dash at the opened door but it was shut indefinitely by Sebastian.

"Ahh, my dear sister." He smiled with no emotion.

He was alone in my room. Standing tall and stiff. Since he found m I've always seen him with Lilith.

"Where's you whore?" I snarled.

In an instant he had walked over to me and put his hand around my neck, squeezing tightly. I gasped loudly as my oxygen rapidly decreased and my vision blurred. My eyes started watering and my nails clawed at Sebastian's hand.

"Don't. You. Ever. Call. Her. That."That." Sebastian dead black eyes bore into my bright green ones.

He threw me to the side. I hit my hip hard on the floor. I took deep breaths, relieved that I could breath again. I rubbed my sore throat gently, glaring at him.

"My precious Lilith had done more in her life than you have done in one year." Sebastian chuckled, "You're nothing but a little parasite, infecting everything you touch and everything you breathe on."

"Your the parasite, Sebastian. Look what you have done to Idris. Look at what you've done to the South and the East. You've burned them. They have no place to go now that they're home are burned and their family members hurt." I glared at him, "And what you did to Father. I know he didn't die of demon pox like everybody said. You did something to him."

He clapped mockingly, "Great observation, little sister, but that's all behind us now." He then walked to me and leaned down towards me, "I bet you think someone's going to save you, huh." He tsked, "Your sadly mistaken."

"Why did you come?" My voice sounding small and defenseless.

"I can't come to see my sister." He said and opened his arms to hug me.

I moved away and said nothing.

He smiled, "I've come to tell you to say goodbye to your little 'friends' because I decided that they needed to be dealt with immediately."

My heartbeat stuttered and my breath can out in shallow gasp, "What?! How could you!" I screamed.

I was now up on my feet, my fist clenching and shaking violently.

"They are my prisoners, Clarissa. I can do what I choose to do with them." He dismissed me with a wave of a hand.

"Your a monster!" I screamed.

His cold eyes met mine. They never held warmth like my mom had for me and Jon and Luke, like Alec when he looks at Magnus, like Simon and Isabelle when they look at each other. Does Jace look at me with warmth?

"Yes, I'm the monster, but what about our sweet, sweet mother. She didn't tell me I had a twin brother. She left Father and she left me and starting following Lucian around like a lost puppy. You don't think Jace got a little blood on his hands, little sister. You don't know how the real world works." Sebastian boomed.

"Mother did what she had to do." I whispered, "I know the world better than you. There's good. There's bad."

"There is more bad than good dear Clarissa." He narrowed his black eyes at her, "I will begin their punishment tonight and you will watch."

I blanched.

"W-w-what d-do you me-ean." I stuttered.

"What do you think I am. You are going to watch the punishment, Clarissa. You are going to witness what happens when you cross me." He smiled then. A vicious, terrible smile that haunts my dreams. Then he was gone. The door lock bolted shut. Leaving me stunned.

****Maureen POV****

I was scurrying around like a scared little puppy all day trying to make sure the plan will go as plan. I made sure everyone in the Resistance was ready which is more than half of the Castle guards and servants. But I have to do this in secret. If one of Sebastian's willing followers found out about this then whole plan will blow up into flames and ashes.

I made it to Princess Clary's door to give her her a little late breakfast, which should be a early lunch since its lunchtime, and to tell her the plan one more time. The same two guards were standing in attention by her doorway. When I was little I use to be so scared of guards. Thinking that they were demon servants sent to punish us.

"Hello, gentlemen." I nodded to them

They nodded to me. I maneuvered the tray of food from one hand to the other and reached for the door. They moved in my way, stopping me in my tracks.

I frowned, "Is something wrong?"

"We cannot let you in." The on the left. A short yet bulky man said.

My frown deepened, "Why not?"

"It is the King's order." The one on the right. A tall lanky man with a short beard spoke.

"The Princess will starve in there if I don't give her food to eat." I said with concern. My brow nodded together. I have to get in there.

"I am sorry but the King is allowing no one but himself to go in there." The short one said.

 _"Something is wrong!"_ My mind screamed.

"This is absurd!" I raised my voice, "Princess Clary will starve in there. She does not deserve this kind of treatment. She is a Princess!"

"Princess Clarissa is involved with the Resistance to take King Sebastian off of the throne. To us she is no Princess. She is a traitor and a prisoner." The short one glared at me.

"But-" I started.

"You are dismissed, servant. King Sebastian will not be very happy if you question his authority." The short one added.

I can't get in trouble with the King at a time like this. It will raise suspicion. The King will ask questions until he gets the answers he wants and he will do it by any means necessary.

I nodded sadly, "Okay, I will leave." I turned quickly and left the guards and the Princess behind. Even though I couldn't get in I have no doubt that Princess Clary will do the plan exactly as we planned it. She is a smart lady and I will be happy to when I get the chance to the Queen Clary.

****Time Jump****

****Jace POV****

By now I was pacing back and forth the length of the small cell. It's getting closer and closer to our time and I can't wait until I'm out of this stupid cell.

"Jace why don't you calm down some." Jocelyn said in a soft, motherly voice.

"I can't. Its probably almost time and I'm just nervous." I said quietly. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well your pacing is making me nervous." Jon said looking at his butcher knife.

"Here, Jace, sit by me." Jocelyn patted a space next to her.

I reluctantly maneuvered my way around everybody's legs and bodies to sit next to Jocelyn. She smiled and gently took my hands in hers.

"I I know that your worried about Clary and your worried about what's going to happen tonight. We're all worried, but it will be okay and Clary will be okay too." She said softly. Her soothing voice made me relax.

"How do you know that?" I mumbled.

"Because I know that the angels are by our side tonight and I know that Clary is a strong girl." She said, "I know that even though I didn't raise her and wasn't in her life for more than half of her life I know that she is strong and dedicated and persistent."

"Don't forget stubborn." Simon laughed a little.

We all shared a few chuckles at that. Clary is the most stubborn girl I ever witnessed but that's what makes her beautiful.

"That is true. I remember when Clary was 9 and I argued with her all night long because she wanted to extend her bedtime by one hour." Luke chuckled deeply.

Jocelyn smiled, "I can only imagine, Luke. But everything will be okay, Jace."

I smiled back, "Thanks."

"And who knows, maybe after all of this I get to call you my son." Jocelyn laughed softly.

Everyone laughed except Jon who said, "That's gross, mother, but seriously Jace why don't you just lay off of Clary for a bit. I want a little brother-sister time."

I nodded, "I understand."

It was quiet for a while as we resided in our own minds. I stayed by Jocelyn's side, our hands still interlocked. For so long my only family was the Lightwoods. After my parents died, the Lightwoods took care of me and made me one of their own. They gave me food, clothes, but most of all love. They gave me what I wanted and needed. I never knew that the love could extend. Jocelyn was always nice to me, and always made sure I was well taken care of. I never knew how she thought of me until now when she gave me her blessing. Now I know.

Now that I was so close to the cell door I could hear the faint slap of feet hitting the floor. I would have paid no mind to it, but something about the way the person is walking is unnerving. There was more than one person walking and their steps were deliberate and harsh against the floor. Something is not right.

"Put away the weapons!" I whispered frantically.

"What? Why?" Alec asked bewildered.

"Someone's coming! Put them away!" I whispered again.

They did as I said. Some of us sat on our weapons while Magnus, Jon, Jocelyn, and Luke hid them on their shirts and shoes. The footstep got louder as we sat in hushed anticipation. My breathing became laboured as they got closer and closer until the steps sounded like bullets being fired back and forth. My breath stopped all together as the footsteps stopped right outside our cell door. We shared one last look at each other. Then the cell door opened with a screech like a banshee.

Guards and soldiers filled the very small space left that was not occupied by us. They stood straight-backed with their feet apart. They were carrying long glistening swords. Their uniforms had the star of the Morgensterns seal in the front. I gritted my teeth when they moved apart in carful precision to reveal Sebastian Morgenstern.

He smiled coldy, "Hello Resistance."

I growled and narrowed my eyes at him. I saw little moment in the corner of my eye. Izzy had was grasped tightly on her weapon, ready to swing. She caught my eye and I barely shook my head, but she understood the moment nevertheless and relaxed her hold on it.

"What do you want?" Jocelyn questioned.

"Just paying you a special visit." My body shook at the urge to punch that smirk of of his face.

"Your hilarious." Jon stone cold voice spoke.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed at him, "I don't know why you fight me, brother. I am not your enemy. You should be on my side. Ruling with me."

"I rather cut my own arm off. What you did to Clary is unforgivable. Locking her down in here for days on end. She was only 8. Luke told me everything." He growled.

Sebastian's lips curled back from his teeth. It made him look like a demon straight from the pits of Hell.

"Clarissa needed to be taught discipline. Now I wonder if I should have kept her here longer." He chuckled.

Malachi's eyes narrowed. His hands gripped his trousers. We were all tense. Our bodies strung tight.

"But suit yourself, brother. No more dilly-dally. Guards grab them." The guards rushed to grab us. Two guards came after me, grabbing me and pulling me roughly to my feet. My legs felt numb and stiff as I set my feet on the cold wet floor.

"Where are you taking us, Sebastian?" Luke croaked.

"You'll see. Let's go, men." In a single file line we walked out of the cell. I could barely walk with what for the pains in my legs. It felt like a million pinpricks stabbing me as the blood starts to circulate in my legs. The guards that were holding me kept pushes me forward.

They walked us through a maze of twists and turns with Sebastian leading us. The hallways look the same cobblestone brick with torchlight on the walls. Then I saw a little rectangular window and gasped. It was nighttime.

****Maureen POV****

I rushed down the long spacious hallway with guards and soldiers lining the wall. I tried my best to act normal as possible, but my adrenaline was pumping and my hands were shaking. Something is wrong. Something is really really wrong. We're suppose to start the uprise 5 minutes as planned. I already have few knives and a short sword hiding in my shoes and dress. So I'll be ready when it happens, but I have to let everybody out of the cell and tell them what I encountered so we can get Clary.

I made it down to the cold damp dungeon and hurried to my father and the crew were locked up. My father. I dreamed about the time where I would meet him again. It wasn't what I expected, but it didn't put a damper on things either. Now that we found each other I can't wait to get to know him more.

My feet slapped harshly on the cobblestone floor as I weave in and out of the hallways to get to the now familiar cell door. I tried to open, but of course I need a key.

" _So stupid. Of course you need a key."_ I mumbled to myself.

I looked around. The keys were usually on the guards body, but I can't see any. Looking back there were none when I came down here. None at all.

" _Think! Think! Think!"_ I thought frantically.

My knife! I could use it as a substitute key! I quickly grabbed one of the knives from my skirt and quickly jammed it in the lock. I have absolutely no idea what I was doing, but I have to try. I kept jiggling it every which way until I heard a satisfying click.

"Yes!" I whispered.

I tried to open the door softly so the noise won't carry in case their is any stray guards, but no one came running when the door screeched and moaned in agony.

"Guys? Father?" I gasped.

The cell is empty.

****Clary POV****

It happened in an instant. One minute I was sitting on my bed frozen. Going over and over what Sebastian said. I'm going to have to watch him torture my friends and my family. What horror! It was quiet in my room until it happened. My front door splintered and banged opened as guards barged and quickly filled the room.

"Princess Clarissa Morgenstern, you are to come with us now." A tall lanky guard said.

My breath hitched. It was time. I knew I wasn't ready, I would never be ready for something like this, but I felt my legs moved robotically on their own. Two guards stood on each side of me and grabbed my arms roughly. I hiss in pain as their nails bit into my skin and flesh. Then they formed form circle around me and basically dragged me down the hallway until they got to the dungeon. I whimpered, flashes of my past down in the cells. Dark, dirty, cold, too scary for a little 8 years old. I dug my feet in the floor and acted like I was dead weight. The guards exclaimed at the extra weight, but lifted me easily. Curse my tiny frame!

We made it down to the dungeon. I started shaking as more memories flooded into me. My breathing sounded loud in my ears as they maneuvered around the hallways. Left, right, right, left. I lost count after the twelfth turn.

We stopped in front of a big black steel wall with the Morgenstern star right in the middle of it. I shivered as they steel door opened. It groaned loudly that I'm surprised that my ears didn't bleed from it.

The first thing I saw what they open the door was blood. Blood splatters on the wall. Blood splatters on the ceiling. Blood. Blood everywhere. Is this Jace's blood? Is this my mother's blood? No, I can't think of that. Its not their blood. The next thing that I saw were torture devices. There were bloody knives strapped to the wall. there was a slab of metal on the ground and there were handcuffs and straps connected to the metal with crusted blood caked on the top. The last thing I saw that broke my heart was my friends and family tied up to the wall and Sebastian standing in front of them.

"Oh by the angels!" I gasped out loud. I pushed myself away from the guards that were holding me and ran to them. They looked pale and dehydrated, but at the same time they seem stronger.

"Oh my! What did you do to them!" I screamed at Sebastian.

"Oh, I haven't done anything yet." His cold voice made me shiver in fear.

I ran to Luke, "Luke, are you okay?" I put both hands on his face.

"I'm fine, love." He whispered.

Mother seems the most healthiest out of all of them, "Mother." I whimpered.

She smiled softly, "Im okay, dear."

I glared at Sebastian, "You let them go, now!"

"Guards contain her." Sebastian dictated.

"No!" Guards came and grabbed me and pinned me to the wall. I struggled and struggled.

 _"Should I use my powers?"_ I thought to myself.

" _Not yet! Soon, very soon."_ A voice in my head said.

Sebastian turned and smiled at me, "This is what happens when you cross me, dear Clarissa."

"You will burn burn in Hell for this." I denounced.

"Mmm, but not yet. Now I have to go." He gave some knives to a soldier." Here you can take it over from here. I would love to do it, but I'm needed somewhere else."

He left with a smile on his face. The guards opened and closed the door as he left. I tried moving, but the guards still didn't let me go.

"Let's have some fun." The guard smiled holding the knife said.

"No no no. Keep away from them!" I screamed.

I saw him go to Jace. Jace's head was down. His hair was falling forward and his body was slumped. In agony or in submission I don't know. I was about to call out his name when there was a loud boom echoed over the castle. We all looked up as the castle shook and we people screaming.

" _It's time."_ The voice in my head said.

"Now!" Luke yelled.

I used my powers to lift IP the guards that had a hold on me. It wasn't easy lifting two people at the same time, but I did it. They were lifted up in the AI. They exclaimed in horror as threw them across the room. They screamed as their heads hit the cobblestone wall. Their head snapped to the side in a sickening crunch. They fell to the floor, blood spilling out of their mouths.

I killed two people! They didn't do nothing to me. They were just following orders and I killed them. I felt a hollow ache in my chest, and I felt like I was about to throw up. I never wanted to kill them. Just knock them out.

"Clary." A voice called out.

I turned. All of the remaining guards were either dead or knocked out. My friends and family had somehow got out of their restraints and they were standing, holding bloody knives and forks.

"Jace." I whimpered.

He looked better now that he's standing in all his 6ft5 glory. His black eye looked better than the last time I saw him. He looked at me with so much compassion and truth. We ran to each other. His arms wrapped around me tightly as I cried on his chest. My body shook as the tears flowed at of me on their own. Jace whispered sweet nothings to me.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

"I killed them. I killed them." I cried harder.

"It's okay. You did what you had to do." He said softly.

I looked and I saw my mom being held up by Luke.

"Mom!" I wiggled out of Jace's hold to hug mom and Luke.

"I'm okay, honey." Mom said.

After I hugged Mom and Luke I went and hugged Jon, Alec, Magnus, Simon, and Izzy, and Malachi.

"I love a good reunion but we have to go now and join the fight." Jon said sheepishly.

"Your right. Let's go." Jace said.

We raced out of the torture chamber and into the dungeon main hallways. We took turn after turn until we saw a little figure by an open cell door.

"Maureen!" I rejoiced.

She turned, her eyes wide, "Princess! How did you get down here? What are you doing down here?" She quickly walked towards us. I saw her eyes look at her Malachi, a sense of relief washed over her.

"Sebastian said I had to watch his men torture them, but when we heard the boom we acted and we killed some of them." I said in a rush.

"Thank the angels none of you guys are hurt. Come one we have to go." She said.

"What was that boom anyways?" Simon asked.

"Man-made bombs made from wood, ashes, a very flammable plant, and candle wax. All you have to do is add fire."

Awesome." Jon exclaimed.

"All of the commoners are breaking through to the castle grounds. We have to find Sebastian and Lilith and that girl. Seelie that's her name." Maureen said, "Let's go."

We ran out of the dungeon with Maureen with us. Torchlight brightened our path out of the dungeon. When we came into the castle, the noise assaulted me. I couldn't see anything but swords and blood on the floor, but I heard screams and swords clashes together.

Everyone quickly grabbed a bloody sword that lay on the ground. Jon grabbed two swords, giving me one.

"I don't know how to use a sword." I said shyly.

He smiled, "Don't worry, I'll protect you. You probably don't even have to use it."

"We have to protect the Princess anyways, but its nice that she will have a weapon and her powers with her." Maureen said.

"Are we all ready?" Jace said looking at me. We all nodded.

"Let's kick some butt." I smiled at Jace.

****Time Jump****

We tried to avoid the main parts of fight between the soldiers and commoners to find Sebastian. And have him denounce his throne to me. Jon said we most likely have to kill him, but I don't want to think about that.

"Where would he be?" Jace asked.

Everyone looked at me expectantly.

"He e would probably be in the throne room, or in my fathers study room. Since were having and uprise I would say the throne room so people can see that he is still King of Idris." I said.

"Let's go." Maureen said.

We raced to the throne room. The only thing I can think at this time is that it can't be this easy, but I don't want my friends to get hurt. So I'll do anything for them as long as they're safe.

We were at the throne rooms door faster than I expected. On the way I saw bloody bodies of commoners and soldiers and just blood blood everywhere. I prayed to the angels that the dead people that gave their lives today will be taken care of by the angels.

"Are we ready for this." Luke voiced.

"I don't think we'll ever be ready." I said, "We just got to deal with it."

"Maureen maybe you should go and hid." Malachi put a hand on her shoulder.

"Father, I am fine. I can do this." She said.

Father? Malachi is Maureen's father?

"I know you can, but if something terrible were to come upon you I would never be able to forgive myself." Malachi said softly.

"Father, I promise on the angels that I will be safe." Maureen hugged Malachi tightly.

I turned my head softly, still hearing the battle. Their kind of love was unconditional and uncomplicated.

"I love you, Father." Maureen said.

"I love you too." Malachi echoed.

They broke away from each other reluctantly.

"Who knows, maybe Sebastian will willingly give up the throne." Alec suggested, but we all know it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Open the door." Luke said gruffly.

Jace braced his hands on the large double doors to the throne room and opened it. The first thing I saw were guards. Guards with bow and arrows and swords. The second thing I saw was Sebastian and Lilith sitting on the throne with Seelie standing beside them.

"So nice of you to join us, dear sister." Sebastian chuckled, "I was waiting for you."

"Sebastian, it doesn't have to be this way. Just surrender the throne to me and no one gets hurt." I declared.

His eyes flashed. He opened his mouth mouth Lilith beat him to it. "Now why would we do that. Idris is ours. Your going to have to fight for it."

"We're prepared for that." Jon sneered, lifting up a sword.

"I don't have time for this." Sebastian said, "Archers."

Archers extended their arms and let it go with a snap. I ran to the front of the group. I heard Jace call out my name, but I ignored it. I used my power to redirect the arrows back at the archers. They arrows raced back at Sebastian, but soldiers ran in front of Sebastian and Lilith and got stabbed by the arrows. The screamed in agony and pain and fell to the ground. Blood pooled from them.

"Give up the throne, Sebastian." I growled.

He growled, "Over my dead body. I am the rightful owner of this throne."

"That could be arranged." Jace growled.

"That's it! Guards kill them!" Lilith screamed.

The soldiers screamed and ran at us. There was easily more soldiers than us but I have faith. I stood back as my friends and family ran to meet the guards. I used my powers to throw soldiers and weapons where they can't reach it. Jace took 4 soldiers at a time, slicing and their throats. Izzy's gorgeous black hair swished back and forth as she twirled her sword around a group of soldiers. Magnus and Alec were back to back never leaving each others side.

I looked at Sebastian. For once in his life he looked almost unsure.

I was too busy looking at Sebastian to see a soldier coming at me with a sword raised.

"Ahhh!" I jumped out of the way in just in time for his sword to graze my stomach. H slashed his sword in rapid motions that I just barely dodge.

"You don't have to do this!" I yelled at him, "You can join the good side."

"King Sebastian's side IS THE GOOD SIDE." The soldier screamed. He raised his sword high in the air. I used my powers to throw him harshly to the wall. His head snapped. He died instantly.

I was beyond pissed now. Sebastian manipulates and tortures people. Sebastian killed our father in possibly the worst possible way. He tortured me. He hurt the people in the south and in the east just for his own pleasure.

I pushed any guard in my vicinity to the wall, killing most. I saw that the gang was doing a good job. The soldiers were falling like flies. I looked at the throne where Sebastian was sitting. Only he wasn't sitting anymore. He was walking towards us with a sword in his hand and Seelie and Lilith were gone.

"ENOUGH!" Sebastian voice boomed, "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH."

Sebastian moved with fast precision. One minute he was walking towards us with a sword, then the next he had Maureen with a sword at her throat.

"Maureen!" Malachi gasped.

"Take one step and I spread her blood all over this floor." His cold voice echoed in the room.

"Sebastian, you don't want her. You want me. Let her go." I said.

Maureen struggled in his arms, "Poor Clarissa." He chuckled. "After I finish with her I'm coming after your boy toy. You always thought you were better than everybody else. Always the nice one. The beloved one. I can't wait until your blood is seeping through my fingers."

I saw him press the sword into Maureen's throat. A trail of blood was visible on her skin. In w second she could be dead because of me. I screamed out loud. Then I felt a power over took me. A power that was ancient and strong. I concentrated on that powers and I felt every animal in a 200 mile radius at my beck and call.

" _Get Sebastian."_ I commanded.

You're too late, little sister." Sebastian laughed.

Then it happened. The throne room door bursted opened and hundreds of animals came came in. They screeched and cawed and roared and growled as they raced to Sebastian. Sebastian 's eyes widened as Maureen ran out of his grasp at just the right time. Sebastian screamed as the animals cornered him and the rest of his guards. Their screamed echoed through the room as bears, birds, and wolves chewed them apart. After their screams died down it was silent for a little while.

"Is everyone okay?" Mom asked.

"Yea I guess." Magnus hissed, "Just a scratch. No broken bones."

Now that I don't have a hold on the animals I felt drained and the animals were roaming around the room.

"Clary, are you okay?" Jace ran to my side, holding me gently.

"Yeah. Just tired." I leaned against him gratefully.

I heard thousands of feet running to the throne room. I felt sick and prayed that there wasn't that many guards to fight.

"Oh, no." Jace pushed me behind him, "Stay behind me."

We all waited in horror as the footsteps got louder until they finally showed up. It wasn't soldiers. It was commoners who survived the fight. They were all dirty and bloody. They looked us expectantly.

"We did it!" I yelled.

They all screamed and roared in happiness as the tyrant Sebastian Morgenstern was dead. Even though I was tired I felt lighter than I ever was. It felt good. I felt a hand wrap around my waist. It was Jace. He kissed me softly on the lips. I could never get tired of kissing him. Then a thought popped in my head.

"Oh no! Lilith and Seelie! They got away! We have to go find them!" I said over the cheering.

Jace smiled, "Well find them eventually. They probably won't get far. Let's just enjoy the face that Sebastian is dead and we are free."

"But I don't know anything about ruling." I said softly.

"Don't worry. We'll help you out. And I will always be there for you." Jace whispered in my ear.

I smiled. Knowing that I will always have my friends and family to count on to help me.

OKAY EVERYONE. THIS TOOK ME A LONG TIME TO WRITE BUT I FINALLY FINISHED MY FIRST STORY.

I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS LAST CHAPTER AND I HOPE IT WASNT TOO ANTICLIMACTIC FOR YOU. I STILL NEED MORE HELP ON WRITING, BUT IM GLAD IVE FINISHED THIS STORY

NOW I WILL WRITE ON NEW MORTAL INSTRUMENTS STORY SOON YAYA!

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT STAYED WITH ME

I LOVE YOU GUYS

ESPECIALLY MY SISTER WHO GAVE ME POINTERS THROUGHOUT THE STORY.


End file.
